The Turnabout of Deception
by Naea Urahara
Summary: Maya is incriminated of murder again! Will Phoenix be able to get her out of it? Or will Franziska's urge to win at all costs get Maya convicted? And what of this Deseat? Find out in this tale of love, fear, friendship... and most of all... DECEIT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE TRADEMARKS OF THIER RESPECTIVE OWNERS...**

Hey people! I'm Naea Urahara... and yes I am another anime freak! Anyway this is my first fanfic so it's prolly not any good... please comment your questions concerns opinions... etc. I hope you enjoy it!!! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS!!!!

**Defendant Lobby 4... 4:15 pm.... January 2, 20XX**

Hi, my names Phoenix Wright, and I'm a defense Attorney... however today is not such a great day to be one... again one of my friends has gotten convicted... however this time might be different. This time I may actually lose. There's very little evidence, and the Prosecutor Franziska von Karma is determined to beat me. I have very little proof, and so far the judge seems to be going on the Franzsika's side. This is not turning out well for me. But... you look confused. So allow me to start this story from the beginning... the day it all happened......

**PHOENIX AND CO. OFFICES... 2:00 PM... December 31, 20XX.... 2 days earlier...**

"Augh... so boring..." I was sitting in my office looking over old cases. "I've had no clients in weeks! _Why do I feel like people have trouble trusting me!!!!!?_ My assistant Maya Fey, wearing her usual hippy like outfit.

"Hey Nick!!!"

"Gaaah!"

I fall off of my chair and she look over the desk. "You know you've been unusually clumsy lately. Even for you." I stand up. "Forget that! What was it that you wanted?"

"Oh that's right!"

She pulls out a flyer and hands it to me. "There's going to be a Pink Princess Movie coming out next month!"

I read over the flyer and notice the price to get into the movie. "MAYA!!!! WE DON'T HAVE THIS KIND OF MONEY TO BE WASTING!!!!!!! THAT'S OVER $60.00 JUST TO GET INTO IT!!!!!"

She hands me another flyer. "I know!" she shouts, "That's why I can take that job at the New Year's Festival tonight!!!!!!!!"

The flyer was a job offer for a person that could contact spirits. A perfect job for her. "Maya, I don't think that this is such a good idea. It says here that your going to be doing this in front of a live audience for an hour tonight if you get it. You remember what happened last time."

"Oh come on Nick. Please!"

She started to look at me with those big black eyes. "Please.... Of course I could always get Mia in here to convince you."

I started to freak out. "GAH!!! N-No no!!!! Y-you can do it! Okay! Go try to get the job!"

She runs out with a big smile on her face!!!! "YAY!!!!!!"

_What am I going to do with her?_

**FAIRGROUNDS: SPIRIT BOOTH MANAGER'S OFFICE... 3:30 PM...**

A man around 30 years old wearing a large top hat and a long white handlebar mustache sitting right across Maya is shaking her hand. "Oh so you are one of the famous Fey's?! I hear your skills are unparalleled!"

Maya starts blushing. "Well my cousin is actually better than me but, I can still call spirits."

"Well my dear! You're hired! In fact, you'll get to keep fifteen percent of the upfront $30 that our customers have to pay! I'll even be your first customer! Your show starts at 8 pm tonight my dear!"

Maya runs out smiling. "Yay!!! I'll be there Mr. Deseat!" She closes the door.

An almost tranparent white orb floats next to Deseat.

"My love" it says in a very pretty women's voice. "Is it almost time for our revenge against the Feys?

Deseat grabs the ball. "Yes my love... just a few more hours. Our plan is perfect..." He starts laughing evilly.

**FAIRGROUNDS: SPIRIT CALLER'S TENT..... 6:05 PM**

Mr. Deseat sits down. "If it's not too much trouble... I'd like you to call my deceased wife please. You see... she died... but not in piece... there was something that she had to finish but didn't. I'd like to help her out."

Maya smiles at him and nods. "Sure" she says with that big goofy smile. "All right.... just sit still... and relax..."

It takes a few minutes, but Maya is finally able to contact the spirit.

_Now our revenge!!!_

The lights go out, people everywhere start screaming! Finally, minutes later the lights flicker back on... and the only thing that people see... is Maya with a knife in her hand... and a security gaurd right there next to her... in the middle of a pool of blood.

"The ritual...is...completed." She says in a monotone voice, then she faints. Mr. Deseat get's on his cell phone, so do others. "911," he says calmly, "We have a problem down at the New Years Festival... in the Spirit booth... we may have a murderer..."

_Sorry girlie... I'd much rather have your sister and mother... but seeing as that is not possible... I will have you instead!!! My love! Our revenge is almost complete!!!!_

**Outside the Fairgrounds.... 6:30 pm**

"Come on Maya... you were supposed to be on break!"

I stood outside the gate pacing back and forth... that's when the detective along with a few other cops ran in.

"Gumshoe!?" I shouted, "Hey what's going on!?

He turned back still running. "Sorry pal! No time to talk!!! All I can say is that you Mr. Lawyer may just have another case on your hands!!!"

"What?!" I followed him. _Please God! Don't let this be another one! I don't think she can handle anymore of these cases!!_

Sure enough... it was. I was standing outside the Spirit Callers Tent... and then... the worst thing possible happened. Gumshoe walked up to me, a hint of sadness was in his voice. "I'm sorry pal... but it looks like this time I'm going to have to take her away again. You're chances of actually winning this case... are slim to none." He motions and two armed gaurds begin to drag Maya out of the booth.

"MAYA!" I chased after the gaurds. But Gumshoe blocked me. "Sorry pal but this is police business... so get lost!" He comes down to my level and whisperes in my ear. "I don't want to see her get locked up either... I'll come to your office in case I find anything. I want you to go and relax. This looks like it may get intense but I can get you special permission to meet her in her cell at any time of the day." He pushes me aside and gaurds surround the area.

"NOONE GETS IN OR OUT! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he shouted in his commanding voice.

_Not again.... this can't be happening again!!!_


	2. Chapter 2 Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY AND TRADEMARKS OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!!!!**

**Detention Center... 7:30 PM.... DECEMBER 31, 20XX**

I sat at the chair, and Maya, sitting on the other side of the window, looked so innocent... she started crying.

"Nick," she said in a small sniffle, "I didn't do it..."

"I know you didn't do it Maya. But I need to know what happened."

"You know exactly what happens to me whenever I channel spirits, I don't know what happens around me. I'm not even me! My spirit disappears all together."

"Well... did you have one of those dreams while you were channeling that spirit?"

"No... it was blank... like I was gone. Darkness was around me and it was cold. That's what happened. No dream... just darkness... and cold."

I put my hand on my chin and start thinking.

"Nick! I know that face! Do you have a plan?"

I shake my head. "No... this time I don't. Who's spirit were you channeling?"

"Oh it was my bosses wife. Mrs. Deseat is who I was told to channel, but I do it and I wake up with a knife in my hand and blood all over. Just like that one time."

_I feel like a sense of deja vu is going on here._

"Nick, I understand if you don't want to be my lawyer. From what I heard it's impossible to have witnesses. The interrogaters told me that the lights were shut off, it was pitch black in that place."

_She may be right... but she's my friend and Mia's sister, I can't just let her go like that!_

I stand up and slam my hands on the desk. "Maya Fey... once again I'll take the impossible case!"

"Nick!"

I pull out my attorney's badge and she starts crying all over again.

"N-Nick! Y-you don't have to do this!"

"Am I the kind of person that would turn down a case like this!?"

"I... I guess you're right. All right then Nick, I'll trust you... to get me out of this mess one more time!"

"All right!"

The guard comes up and takes her by the arm. "Visiting hours are over now."

Maya looks over at me with determination in her eyes. "Nick, I'm counting on you."

As soon as she walks through the door I start to walk out, freaking out at the same time. _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!!!!???_

I walk out and hear a familiar and firm voice. "So, you managed to get wrapped up in a real mess this time, haven't you Wright?"

I look over and see another "friend" of mine in his usual red Prosecutors suit. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING EDGEWORTH!!!?"

"Long enough to understand what's going on. What a mess. You know that this case is impossible to solve and yet you take it. Oh well, you've always taken on the impossible cases since day one."

"Miles, I have alot of work to do, so if you'll excuse me..."

He blocks my way out of the door. "Hmph, I didn't come here to just poke fun Wright."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to help you out."

"WHAAAAT?!!!!!"

He shrugs and smiles. " I still owe you from that case a year ago. The least I can do is help you besides, I think you're going to need me."

"What makes you say that."

"Though you have an uncanny ability to tell when people are lying, you don't have the proper logic skills I do to see what really happened. It would be the LOGICAL thing to let me help you."

I think it over and he smiles again. "Of course... if you don't want this kind of info..."

"What info?"

"The prosecutor in this case, the first witnesses... and the proof that has already been surmised."

I realize that he's won, I have to let him in. Oh well. "All right then, you're in. Now tell me!"

He comes up and whispers something in my ear.

"WHAAAAT!!!! I HAVE TO FACE HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

"It appears so Wright. Now if you don't mind I have to go and do more investigating..."

And with that Miles Edgeworth just walked out again. _I don't have time for this I have to go talk to Gumshoe!!!!_

I dash for the Criminals Files room. _Gumshoe... this evidence I just heard about... it could be the key!_


	3. Chapter 3 Don't step on Gum

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ARE TRADEMARKS OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Criminal Affairs Office... 7:45 PM...**

I ran into the offices and went up to the head chief sitting at his desk. He seems to really be into his game of solitaire. "Sir!" I yell, "I really have to speak with Detective Dick Gumshoe!" Then Gumshoe walks out of the vault that's filled with Criminal profiles.

"Hey pal," he says smiling , "Did you need something?"

"Yeah I do! Listen, I need to see the evidence!"

"Evidence?"

"Detective, Miles told me! There's evidence that wants me to know aboutj."

"I'm sorry pal but I was ordered not to-"

I don't know what I was thinking but I ended up punching the guy in the face. I guess he was surprised that I did it because his eyes got big. I was surprised that I did that too, I didn't want to do that, my body just reacted! Immediatly there were policemen surrounding me. Gumshoe motioned for them to back off and they went back to doing thier paper work.

"All right pal, I guess I can show you what we have. Here though, I meant to give you this. It's the autopsy report. The security guard was killed by a stab to the heart and died instantly at about 6:11 pm. His name was John Bastrek."

I looked over the report. "How can you confirm that you he was killed exactly at that time?"

He walked past me. "Sorry... but that's one thing that I was ordered not to tell about until my testimony tomarrow."

"Ordered by who?"

"The judge himself."

That got me. The judge had never ordered something like this before. That means this was big. This was going to be the hardest case to solve... and I knew it.

Gumshoe came back up to me and showed me pictures of the evidence. "I can't give you the actual stuff," he explained. "But here's some photographs of them. Try to make what you can of them." Again he walked past me and out the door. But he stopped right before stepping out. "Oh and pal. As much as I don't want to see that friend yours in jail, she's a convicted criminal now. This isn't the first time that this has happened. I have a bad feeling about all of this." He came back up to me and started slapping me on the back. "But then again this is you we're talking about Mr. Lawyer! I've never seen you back down from a case and I can bet this month's paycheck you sure as heck aren't going to give up this one! Well then. I took an oath to always tell the truth in court. As a result I'm oathbound. However! Knowing me I'll probably forget something and you'll end up pointing your pointing finger of yours and yelling those famous last words of yours! Haha! Well I know you can do it pal! We all believe in ya!"

And with that he ran out of the room with that big goofy smile of his. Its strange though. For the first time in ever... his words actually made sense! And he gave me the boost I needed.

I grabbed the files and ran out of the room as fast as I could and headed straight to my office that was not too far away from here. _I'm going to get Maya out of this mess if it's the last thing I do!_

**KURAIN VILLAGE....Morgan's House.... 9:00PM**

Maya's aunt, Morgan, was sitting down watching the news as usual on her tv. That's when the news came on. "What's this... no... not again!! Maya's been convicted of another murder! These spirits, they're always violent now. Oh well. At least Pearly's in bed.

**OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE**

Pearly Fey, Maya's little cousin, is walking to Phoenix Wright and Co. Law Offices. A trip that would take two hours by train.

"Just a few more hours," she says to herself. "Don't worry Mystic Maya, I'll help Mr. Nick get you out of there!"

**THE AIRPORT... 10:23PM**

A blue haired women carrying a whip steps out and walks towards the baggage claim. "I get to face him in battle again. I, Franziska von Karma will have victory this time! I refuse to lose!"


	4. 4 Evidence, Embarrasment, and Visitors

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS ARE TRADEMARKS OF CAPCOM!**

**WRIGHT AND CO. OFFICES... JANUARY 1, 200X... 9:00 AM**

I started sifting through the papers of evidence. Unfortunatly the only things that were considered evidence were the knife with Maya's fingerprints... and the autopsy report. So far this is nothing. Not even enough evidence to incriminate. However... apparantly there is one witness to the whole thing. That would be the guy that was watching the camera's. I start wondering though. How is it possible for the camera security gaurd to see anything if it was totally black in there according to what I had heard? That may be the ticket to the whole case. Might is the keyword.

My phone starts ringing and I answer it. "Pheonix Wright" I answer quickly. The person on the other side... was Miles Edgeworth. "Wright" he answeres strictly. "Get down here now! There's something that you might want to see!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Spirit Booth. The detective and I have found something that might help our case."

He hangs up. _What could they have possibly found?_

I grabbed my jacket and started to run out, when someone knocks at the door. "Uh... who is it?" I ask nervously.

A small but familiar voice comes from the other side. "Hi Mr. Nick! It's me!!"

I look down and notice a small, big eyed, brown haired girl with the familiar costume unique to the Kurain Spirit Mediums. It was Pearl "Pearls" Fey. What a cute little girl she is! "Hey Pearls. Did you use the train all by yourself!?"

"No... I ran here again!"

_Oh man... well... I guess that's a little better considering all the wierdoes that get on these days!_

I bring her inside the office and sit her on the couch.

"Pearls, listen, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just that there's something that I have to take care of right now."

She stands up and looks me in the eye. "I know!" she yells, "And I want to help Mystic Maya too! I watched the news! Mystic Maya's in trouble again!"

_Dammit! This girls too smart! What do I do now!?_

I kneel down and pick her up. "All right then, if you really want to help. But the most important way you can help is... um..." I look around the office and realize how much of a mess it is. "Oh! You can tidy things up around here for her return! Does that sound good!?"

She leaps down and starts jumping. "Yay! Yay! I'll do that then!"

"Good. Now... only clean the places you can get to okay. Don't trouble yourself with it all though."

"Okay ! You go and save Mystic Maya!"

With that I had walked out of the room. But before I did that I had noticed that she was actually running towards the couch with the remote. _Yep... totally forgot. There's a Pink Princess marathon today. I wonder if they're letting her watch it?_

**Fairgrounds... Spirit Booth Tent... 9:59PM**

I walked in to realize that Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe were already standing in the middle of the arena talking to somone who was cuffed to a table. The man they were talking to had blonde spiked up hair... and a small goatee. His shoes didn't match the rest of his clothes, because he was wearing old ratted up clothes, however his shoes were at least $100 a pop!

"So there you are Wright," Miles addressed me in his usually cocky demeanor. "It took you long enough to get here."

"Well not all of us can be as diligent as you now can they Edgey?"

"Hmph... Anyway, I have your witness right here."

"How exactly is HE a witness now?"

Detective Gumshoe walked up to me and handed me a tape. "There ya go might help you get Maya outta the precint!"

I look at the tape and start to eye them both. "Now how do I know.... that this isn't just a plot to get me fired huh?"

Edgeworth laughed a little. "Now why would we want to get you fired Wright?"

"Well considering the fact that I've beaten you in court on several occasions."

"Haha... not a good reason Wright... not at all. However I have already told you. I want to help you... and I still owe you. So take that evidence."

Gumshoe started to push me out. "All right pal I'm still on the clock so you'll have to talk to the witness tomarrow!"

_So they call me here then kick me out!?_

"Wright..." Edgeworth interrupted. Gumshoe stopped pushing me. "Wright," Edgeworth continued, "I didn't believe in this spirit calling crap until I watched that video." He looked at me with stern eyes. "Everyone is putting their trust into you Wright. Don't let that girl down."

I nod and walk out of the tent. "Wouldn't think of it Edgeworth... wouldn't think of it."

**Precinct... Cell 2.... 11:25 am**

Maya was laying in the bed looking up at the cieling blankely.

"Yo, you okay there Girlie?" A deep voice suddenly said. Maya looked up with a cheerful smile. She saw the usual man that gaurded her. Johnson L. Saver, a tall man about Phoenix's height but not as muscular as him, he was a nice man. Spiked brown hair, clear blue eyes, a looker regardless... but Maya didn't really see him THAT way. Girlie was the simple nick-name he had given her.

"Who me!?" She laughed, "I'm just fine! Really!!"

He started to tip the bill of his police hat, that usually meant he was about to start tormenting her. "Aaaaw.... you were thinking of that lawyer again weren't? How sweet!"

Maya started to blush bright red. "I-I was not!! Hmph, I mean Nick is a good guy and all but why would I ever think of him like that!?"

"You can't hide it from me Girlie. You forget I'm almost 29 years old, I've seen this kind of thing before."

Maya had started to puff her cheeks. *I AM NOT THINKING OF HIM THAT WAY JOHNSON!!!!"

Johnson started to wave his hands up and down lightly. "Okay okay Girlie, you win this round! Haha. Listen, this is the way you should always look, it fits you better."

"What?"

"Girlie, you're too rambunctious of a person to be down in the dumps." He gives her a thumbs up. "Besides, I'm sure that lawyer will get you out of this! I believe that you're innocent."

Maya looked up at him smiling.

Johnson got an evil expression on his face. "That is innocent... till proven guilty." With that he was interrupted by a pillow to the face. "What was that for?!"

Maya had her face turned to the side nose sticking up.

"Hmph, you're so mean!"

"Haha! I was only kidding. Anyway Girlie it's almost my lunchbreak." He walks up to the bars and whispers loud enough for her to hear but soft enough so the camera's can't pick up what he's saying. "I'll pick up a few of those triple-pound cheeseburgers you like. Sound good!?"

Maya smiled again and nodded happily. "Yeah! I'm hungry!"

With that, Johnson walked out without a word. Maya laid back down on the bed.

_But... the way things are going... I really don't know if I'll be out of here._

She rolls over to the side and starts to cry.

_Nick... please get me out of here... becuase if you don't... you'll never know how I feel about you._


	5. 5 Trust

**DISCLAIMER: Let's just get this over with... I DON'T OWN THIS CAPCOM DOES!!! Phew... got that off my chest.**

**A/N: Okay guys! Thanks for the reviews! Anyway I'm trying my best at this so please keep it coming! I hope that all of you are still enjoying! Once again I promise it'll get better. Oh yeah just to let you guys know this is the part where the evidence and court starts to kick in so it will prolly take longer than a month to get these published from now on. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE!!! Oh and by the way... there's a little little bit of adult reference subject in this chapter... but nothing too big so don't worry!**

* * *

**Wright & Co. Offices... 12:30pm...**

I walked back into my office... to realize that the whole thing was clean! Pearly came running up to me with a big smile on her face. She had a broom in her hands.

"Mr. Nick," she said in her cutest possible voice, "I cleaned out the whole place! Oh yeah I found some ma-ga-zeenes in your closet. I threw them out. You should only be looking at Mystic Maya like that Mr. Nick! Shame on you!!"

I slumped my head down. _Oh man! She found my secret stash! Not even Mia knew about them!_

I picked up the little girl and sat her on the couch. Remembering the tape in my jacket I asked the important question. "Pearly... could you summon Mia for me. There's something that I have to talk about with her."

She looks at me. "Okay Mr. Nick!" She gets on the floor on her knees and starts to contact Mia's spirit. In a matter of seconds Pearl's cute little body turns into that of Mia Fey... my late mentor.

Mia stands up and pulls down Pearl's skirt, she also tries to cover up what cleavage she can with Pearls' small clothes. She starts to look around and looks straight for the trash.

"I take it that Pearl found your secret stash Phoenix."

My jaw drops. "YOU KNEW TOO!?:

"Of course I did. Actually I think the only people that don't know is von Karma, and Larry... maybe the Detective as well."

I slap my self in the face. _Why me!?_

Her face gets stern. "All right Phoenix. We both know you didn't want me here for some small talk. What's going on?"

She sits on the couch and I pace back and forth explaining exactly what has happened over the past couple of days. The whole time she has her eyes closed and nodding, taking it all in. After I finish she's quiet for a few minutes. Finally she speaks.

"Okay then. Let's see what this video is."

I put the tape into the VCR. It takes a minute for me to be able to get the damn thing working because of its age... but eventually it comes to life and the video plays.

The only thing the camera was able to pick up was I'm guessing was Mr. Deseat and Maya. Maya on the left side of the table... Deseat on the right. The camera showed the correct date and time of the incident. Also it showed that it was on the north side of the tent.

The event began and seconds later the lights went out. After about 3 minutes of total darkness the lights flickered back on, and there revealed Maya- or rather the spirit in Maya's body - with blood all over her! There was the guard already dead on the floor. My guess is that he could have jumped in front of Deseat at the last second. After that it turned off.

I could tell by Mia's expression that she was horrified. She could see it as clear as day... that was really Maya and not some imposter twin dressed up as her sister like last time.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Phoenix," she said with tears falling from her eyes, "But... even I don't know where to go from here. I'm sorry." Then she broke down. It was sad to see Mia like this, even when she was alive I've never seen her like this.

"Chief, come on, you can't break down like this. That's why I called you, I need your help, there's nothing you can't solve."

She looks at me with tear ridden eyes. "Phoenix..." she says quietly, "I-I can't... I need to be alone right now." And with that she disappears and Pearls turns back to her regular self fast asleep. I lay her so that her neck isn't at a weird angle on the couch.

_Mia broke down... she knows...._

I decide to keep the tape in the VCR so I could watch it later. Looking at my watch and realizing that its already almost one in the afternoon I decided to go and visit Maya. Picking up Pearls and closing the door behind me I couldn't help but think...

_There's no way this is all the evidence. There has to be something else. Everyone seems to be hiding something from me... probably more of the evidence. No matter what I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Don't worry Mia, I'll save you!_

**Detention Center Visitors Room... 1:25 pm**

Mia walked in, this time with a different guard. I know him well and he's actually a pretty good guy. Ever since the first case Maya was put under he's been watching her here, so I trust him a lot.

He said something to her that I couldn't quite hear, but it couldn't have been bad because Maya nodded. She actually looked like she had been in heaven for a few seconds. The familiar smile of hers made the whole room brighten up, but then quickly, that smile faded.

Walking up and sitting at the chair she started to tear up.

"Maya," I said, "Come on, please don't cry."

She quickly rubs away the tears, just as Pearls starts to wake up.

The first thing she says is, "Mystic Maya! Are you alright!? Are they treating you well!?"

Maya gave off a forced smile at Pearls. "Yes Pearly I'm doing just fine." she said with a bouncy tone. She couldn't fool me though, she's acting tough for Pearls, it's the only way she wouldn't worry her.

Maya continued. "Actually Officer Saver over there bought me a few hamburgers! Phew! I don't think I've ever been this full!"

I smile back at her. "Well good for you Maya, I'm sure you've been craving those burgers for a while."

She nods sure have!

Pearls starts to go up to the glass window. "Mystic Maya, is there anything that you need while you're in there?"

Maya starts to think. "Well... I could use some of my Pink Princess and Steel Samurai DVDs to pass the time."

I look at her with suspicion. "They gave you a DVD player in your cell?"

"Actually Nick it was Gumshoe! He actually managed to sneak that into the cell and hook it up to the TV."

"With his crummy salary?"

"He said he got it as a gift but never used it, so he decided to give it to me. That's what he said anyway."

_Well... it's good to know that Gumshoe cares._

I pick Pearls up and put her on my lap. I asked, "Hey Pearls, could you go in the waiting room for a minute, I need to talk to Maya privately about something."

The little girl jumped off my knee and waved. "Okay Mr. Nick." She starts getting an awed expression. "By any chance would this private meeting be of... You and Mystic Maya's wedding plans!?"

Scarily at the same time both Maya and I say, "Pearl! N-no!! Why would I-I mean, Nick/Maya, he's/she's... to say... uh."

Pearls runs out with a smile. "Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are getting married!!"

I let out a small smile. "I wonder when that girl will give up." I look over to Maya and realize that her saddened expression had come back. "Maya..."

"Nick," she says quietly, "Tell me the truth, is there any real chance that I will get out of here. I really did channel Mr. Deseat's late wife, that means I'm the one that did it. Right?"

"Maya-"

"After all, this isn't the first time that I've been caught in this mess. I read today's paper and watched the news. Even they think I did it."

"Maya liste-"

"I.... might as well just die my self. Then I can be with my sister... Mia."

She starts to cry with loud sobs. "WHY NICK! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? IS IT FATE? COINCIDENCE? TELL ME NICK, I'M ALREADY GUILTY OF MUR-"

"MAYA STOP TALKING LIKE THAT DAMN IT!"

She looked at me with wide eyes, I had never spoken to her like that with that language. I quickly took it back. "M-Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. It's only natural for you to think that."

Tears started to quickly fall from her cheek again. "Nick," she said quietly, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay Maya. I promise you everything will be fine. L-listen... I talked with Mia a little while ago, and I guess it is time to tell the truth. Maya, from what I've seen the spirit you've channeled was the killer. The judge probably remembers all this from that other case. I'm sure... without a doubt, that we will definitely win this case! So don't worry!"

She looks up at me. "But Nick... with all that's stacked up,do you really think that it'll be easy?"

I think for a moment. "No Maya, nothing is ever easy, and I have a feeling that this case will be exceptionally hard. However, I know that we will win it."

"Nick..."

I put my left hand up to the window. "Maya... I promise you, I refuse to let you be guilty of murder. I will do everything in my power to get the judge to realize that it was not you, but a spirit. Please... trust me."

Her eyes start to brighten up a bit. She puts up her right hand... hesitates for a second but slowly continues until her hand is in perfect alignment with mine on the glass window separating us.

"All right Nick," she said, "I'm putting all my faith into you. Nick, there's something I should tell you."

"What's that?"

Her hair covers her eyes and her lips start to quiver. "N-Nick...I.....I'm...." She looks up at me with a cute smile. "I'm glad that we met."

After a few seconds I say softly, "So am I Maya, so am I."

The two of us sit there for a few seconds before Pearls crashes into the room.

"Mr. Nick!" she yells, "I just gotta tell Mystic Maya about this new episode of the Pink Princess!" The small girl jumps on my lap and she and Maya start to chat for a good 30 minutes.

There was something that I realized that I've never realized before when I was looking at Maya for those few seconds. She wasn't the same childish girl I first met, she's now a woman in her own right. I looked at her... her beautiful black eyes, the way she smiles, even the curves around her body seemed different then when I first met her. I think I'm even starting to find her...attractive!

I have to admit... now...she's not just cute, but totally beautiful.

_I swear Maya, nothing will stop me. Nothing._

**Fairgrounds... Deseat's Office.... 1:35 pm**

Deseat was sitting at his chair watching a video of an old newscast.

He smirked. The little white orb floats next to him.

"Oh hello my dear," he says to it, "Haha... our plan is working perfectly. If only they knew of my power. My power to actually SEE and speak to spirits, so much less dangerous. Haha... if the Fey's had the kind of power 'accidents' such as this wouldn't be happening."

He looks at the tv screen and starts to laugh to himself. The orb speaks. "Sweety, what about that lawyer?"

"Do not worry about him. I doubt even he could win like this. We made sure there was just enough evidence to make it look like she did it. So don't worry. Your death by the Fey's will be avenged. We just have to wait until the right time. When the judge slams his gavel and says the 'guitly' verdict, our revenge will be sweet. What's better they don't suspect us at all. Including that crazy silver haired prosecutor. She may be trouble, but that's nothing we can't handle. Do not worry. Tomorrow is the court date. Tomorrow is when it will be completed. Hahaha..."

**Wright and Co. Offices.... Phoenix's room... 11:25 pm...**

I was laying in bed thinking about everything that happened and everything that might happen tomorrow. This case... was going to be a hard one. Which is what I will soon find out.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I had the wierdest dream. It had a man in a black cloak. He only kept saying one word during the whole dream though.

...

The word he was constantly saying was... "Revenge"

**District Court Defendant Lobby 2... January 2, 3:55 PM...**

I walked into the Lobby and instantly saw Maya... except it wasn't Maya, it was Mia!

She walked up to me and only said one thing... more of a warning than that of a healthy good luck.

She said, "Phoenix, beware of the Deseats." Then she disappeared.

Maya turned back to her normal self. "Oh hi Nick! Where's Pearls?"

"I took her to Kurain after we visited yesterday. She said she wanted to spend the rest of the New Year trying to get preparations done for your return home."

"Wow... she just can't wait can she?"

For a whole minute Maya and I were silent just looking at the ground.

I broke the silence. "Maya," I said lightly, "Don't worry... okay." Then I did the stupidest thing in the world! I bent down to her height and gently kissed her cheek then backed up and smiled.

The bailiff yelled, "Mr. Wright! Court will start in about 3 minutes please prepare yourselves!"

I walked into the courtroom... then looked back at Maya. "Maya,you coming?"

* * *

Maya couldn't help it. She was still worried about what she would do. She knew she did it... but Nick told her otherwise. She looked up at the spiky haired lawyer. "Don't worry... okay." he said, then without warning he kissed her on the cheek. It was only a few seconds but Maya felt her body temperature start to rise.

When he let go she felt like jumping up and kissing him back, but she held back that urge. She couldn't even hear what the bailiff was saying because Maya was in her own fantasy land now. But there was one thing she did hear.

"Maya, you coming?"

She jumped and looked him in the eye. "Y-yes!" She stuttered. Quickly she ran up and joined him, sitting in the defendant's bench.

_Yes, I trust this man with my life. Nick... I believe you will get me out of here. At any cost! Nick... when this is over... I think I'll finally tell you...about how I feel about you._

* * *

**District Court: Courtroom number 3... 4:00 PM...**

The judge slammed his gavel. "All right... court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey. Again if I may add. Is the defense ready?"

I answered firmly. "Yes Your Honor!"

He nodded his approval. "And of the Prosecution?"

There she was once again. Franziska von Karma, the one lady who scares me more than Mia did!

"The Prosecution is ready."

"Good good. Now then, we shall begin with the opening statements."

von Karma put on a cocky grin. "Hmph... here you are again Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"What?"

"I will give you one chance Mr. Phoenix Wright, either give up this charade now so we can end this... or I will make sure this court hearing will be the most painful hearing you've ever been to. What will it be?"

I shake my head. "Ms. von Karma,, I refuse. I will prove my client Ms. Fey innocent!"

She put her elbow on the table and waves her finger. "Only a foolish fool with foolish hopes and foolish dreams would even dare to foolishly try to make the guilty fools look innocent. You Mr. Phoenix Wright, as I've stated before, are a fool."

She was trying to get to me already, but I've already made my resolve. I refuse to let Maya be found guilty.

The judge slammed his gavel. "All right," he said, "Now that we have that out of the way let this court session begin!"

And with that the hardest court case I've had up until now... had finally started.

_Don't worry Maya, I refuse to let her intimidate me!_

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that just great! Phew! Now here comes the hard part! Look forward to the next chapter everybody! Oh yeah and once again... as usual... please read and review!! I look forward to your commentary!**


	6. 6 Gumshoe's Straight Testimony

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT! IT IS A TRADEMARK OF CAPCOM!!!**

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter guys! I hope it came out good!!**

**District Courtroom 3..... January 2, 4:00 PM**

And that is how I ended up here, in court. Now it is time for the session to begin. I promised Maya that I'd get her out of this. No matter what!

Franziska started first. "The prosecution would like to call its first witness to the stand."

The judge nodded. "Very well."

In walked Detective Dick Gumshoe. As the detective in charge of the case, he is always first to testify. It's usually very easy, but today he seems very agitated.

"Your name and occupation," Franziska ordered.

He quickly stated it as to avoid her whip. "Dick Gumshoe, Detective at the precinct. Head of this operation."

Franziska was already getting annoyed. This was not the first time we had heard this and she seemed like she was rushing him to start. Striking the whip against the table she looked straight at me. "Mr. Phoenix Wright, before we begin I'd like to show you something."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Evidence that I doubt anyone has shown you. I know for a fact that the detective here already showed you the knife that was used. As a result I took strict action against him. However now is not the time to go into that detail, so for now here you go Mr. Phoenix Wright."

She handed the bailliff several photos and then he handed it to me. I was suprised by all the evidence that was hidden from me. There was Maya's clothes, fingerprints on the victims clothes, and of course the video that had taped the whole entire thing, along with a few pictures of the crime scene.

Dammit! I knew this would happen, but why didn't I see it coming! Damn that von Karma, she really would do anything to win!

"Ms. von Karma may I ask why this evidence was withheld from the defense!?"

She smirked. "Mr. Phoenix Wright, I meant to have to detective hand these items over to you. It must have slipped my mind at the time."

She was lieing, I could tell. Regardless this was not the time to argue. I had to stay calm... for Maya. I looked over to Mia. Right before Pearl walked she had contacted Mia. I could see it in her eyes. Mia was still not herself. Everyone could see it, Maya had indeed been part of this murder. However it is my duty to make sure that the judge believe in the fact that spirit channeling exists. Even if it was Maya it wasn't Maya at the same time. I just had to convince the judge. I would need to do alot of bluffing today.

I looked over at Gumshoe. "Detective, please, begin your testimony."

"You got it pal!"

**THE CRIMESCENE...**

"You see pal, when I arrived at the crimescene I realized that everyone was still in the tent, and that meant every single person. When I got there I saw the defendent laying unconcious on the ground with that knife in her hand. The victim, one John Bastrik, was on the ground dead at approxamitly 6:11 pm. We went in and arrested the defendent on the spot."

**....**

The judge had his eyes closed in concentration. "Hmmm.... with the bloody knife with her fingerprints, that should be enough evidince to end this trial with a guilty verdict. However even with my old age I do not simply forget as easily as some think I do. Especially cases involving Mr. Wright. So Mr. Wright. Do you wish to cross-examine the witness?"

"Yes Your Honor. I would. Detective Gumshoe, there's something that I'd like to ask you. You said that he died at about 6:11 pm, how can you figure this for sure?"

"Everyone that was in the tent said that the lights shutoff soon after the event started."

"About how soon?"

"The ones we interviewed all said the same thing. The lights shutoff at about 6:07 pm and turned back on after another minute. The first 911 call we had was at exactly 6:10 and 12 seconds. It had taken our whole squad about 20 minutes to get down to the crime scene."

"You were only able to interview some of the people that were there?"

"Well yes. You see pal, there were some that were so traumatized by what happened they couldn't even talk!"

"Then what if the time was totally- OW!"

von Karma hit me with her whip. "Tell me Mr. Phoenix Wright, do you have a basis for these totally pointless questions? No? Didn't think so. The point is that only some could be interviewed because of some peoples lack of being able to stand the site of blood."

The detective intervened but was then hit by her whip.

"Tell us you scruffy detective, is that all you have?"

"Well...y-yessir. That's it."

I interrupted. "Wait Detective! Before you go there's one more thing I need to ask you. Are you absolutly sure that the fingerprints on the knife were Ma- I mean Ms. Fey's?"

"Ha. Sorry pal, but we down at the precinct have equipment that could tell us. We just matched them up with her previous fingerprints and they had a match! Is that it?"

_Damn! That testimony basically just sealed our fate!_

I looked over at Maya, she was staying strong, something I should be doing. Mia finally spoke.

"Phoenix, I want you to watch it. Remember these cases are not over until the verdict is given. Until that happens you can always shout an objection. For once the detective remembered everything exactly as it played out. Unless you're seeing something I'm not, do not shout. Understand?"

Mia... she knows something that I don't... I wonder what that is.

The Detective walked out quickly. Probably to make sure he didn't get whipped. Franziska smirked.

"I warned you Mr. Phoenix Wright. I gave you one chance to give up this act and you refused to take it. Now is when my promise comes into play. With my next witness, your precious little treasure will be found guilty and I will finally beat you. This will go all over the world Mr. Phoenix Wright. I'm sure papa will get a good laugh at you losing this case. I know I will."

That girl, even for her young age she can be realy cruel. Revenge, is that really all that she cares about? I doubt it could be revenge for Edgeworth, he's back to normal. So what? What could her purpose for trying to ruin my life be this time? What could it be?

She lifted her arm. "The Prosecution calls in the next witness. The one who hired the defendent. Mr. Ace A. Deseat."

_I do not have a good feeling about this. Not at all._


	7. 7 Do you have the Time?

**DISCLAIMER: THIS CRAP IS ANNOYING SO JUST AS NOT TO DRAG IT ON... I DON'T OWN THIS, THE END!**

**A/N: Well then, this is turning out to be more of a pain in the butt than I thought it would be. But in the meantime I made another Fanfic just to pass the time... if you guys have to time or are willing to waste time go read it please!**

* * *

The next witnessed, Ace A. Deseat, stood at the witness stand. He looked like he was shaken up. But I couldn't help but feel that something was strange about this guy. Maya had called Mia.

Mia began to glare at him the second he walked in, but this glare's different than the rest. She was glaring with hatred towards this man. Normal people wouldn't be able to see it, but I considering how long I've known her, I could see it.

"Mia..."

"Phoenix, remember what de Killer had once told you."

"Huh?"

"He once told you that 'everything is not as it appears.' Phoenix, you should start to heed that advice."

I nodded at looked at him. He was fidgeting with everything and it was obvious that he had just shaved this past morning. What is it that von Karma had told him to say? More importantly; what could she have told him to hide?

Franziska started to squeeze the sleeve of her shirt, something that she and her father has in common. She started. "Before the witness gives his testimony I would like to just get something out of this courts mind. I did not prep this witness at all."

The judge intervened. "But Ms. von Karma isn't he-OW!" She whipped him.

"Do not interrupt me you pious old man. I was getting to that. Now then, as I was saying. I did not prep this man, becuase he told me straight out what he was going to tell the court. And everything... is exactly what I wanted to hear. So as to the prepping him, I didn't have to."

I glared at her and she just smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Phoenix Wright, you look like you don't believe me. Well considering that the witness is currently under oath, let him tell you himself. Well witness?"

For the first time I heard him speak up. This man had such a fragile voice I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "S-she didn't," he said, " Karma didn't prep me, it's just as she said. When this happened I had begun to plan out the testimony already knowing I'd end up here."

Franziska just curtsied the court. "And there you have now then. Now then witness, I believe it's high time you testified to the court. You may begin with the events of what happened that day."

"Yes ma'mm."

**WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY...**

"I was in my office at about 2:30 when the defendent over there had walked in. She started shouting something about a job. So I had asked her about her qualifications. When she had told me that she was a Fey I decided then and there to hire her. I even gave Ms. Fey the best perks I could offer during the duration of the fair! Apparantly those perks weren't enough. During the channeling I had asked her to call my wife from the dead. This was at about 5:00 pm that evening. The lights went off, there was a loud scream, two of them to be exact, and when the lights came back on Ms. Fey was on the ground with a knife in hand and blood all over her close and the ground. My guard was on the ground already dead I guess. Then at about 5:30 the police had arrived."

**...**

I was already thinking of how to turn this around. There was something in that testimony that just seemed a little off. "Witness, exactly when did you say that my client had come in for the review?"

"At about 2:30 pm that afternoon."

"And what about the time when everything started."

"I said 5:30 that evening."

I yelled it. "OBJECTION!"

The judge looked surprised. "Mr. Wright, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Your Honor. I'd like to remind the court of something." I pulled out the autopsy report. "Mr. John Bastrek had died instantly at 6:11 pm."

The judge thought for a minute, then looked even more surprised. It had taken Franziska a minute to get it too, but when she finally did she started to cringe. The judge slammed his gavel.

"Witness!"

"Y-yes? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'd say you did. How could you have gotten your own testimony wrong. I'd like to remind that perjury IS a criminal offense!"

Deseat had started to scratch his head. He took his top hat off and looked at his watch. His eyes had gotten wide. "Oh no."

Everyone leaned in. Franziska asked, "What is it witness?"

He looked up and put his hat back on scratching his mustache. "It would appear that I have done it again."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Done what again exactly."

"Heh heh. Well, you see, Your Honor, Mr. Wright, and Ms. von Karma, every year during daylight savings time I make the same mistake over and over and wouldn't even realize it."

The judge closed his eyes in thought. "Why don't you tell us about this."

Deseat bowed. "As you wish, Your Honor."

Mia was still glaring at him. "Be careful Phoenix. This simple testimony can end this here and now."

**MY MISTAKE...**

"Well, you see, every year during daylight savings time I tend to set my clocks back 2 hours instead of one. And I mean every single one of them. Regardless of that though I still usually tend to remember the time. I guess I kind of forgot about it this time. Sorry about the confusion."

**...**

_So... he accidently sets it back 2 hours?_

I slammed my hands on the desk. "HOLD IT! Mr. Deseat, I can't help but wonder, your fliers had originally stated that it was't to start untilk 8 pm, but you moved it back to 6 pm and even put notices on all the fliers around the fair. What I want to know is, how did you manage to get there on time. With your clock set back 2 hours you'd be there... 1 HOUR EARLY!!"

Everyone's eyes had gotten wide, except Mr. Deseat.

"It's just as I stated in my testimony," he said. "There are time where I will remember, however there I times where I will just go with my watch."

"But if you remembered it then why didn't you remember the time difference now!?"

The judge slammed his gavel again. "Mr. Wright! Before you continue to press any further I must ask you, does this have any relevence to the case at hand?"

I shot backwards. _Oh man! I didn't even think of this! What do I do now!?_

Mia shot a look at me and smiled. The first one I've seen on her today. "Remember Phoenix, bluffs is always a defense attorney's best weapon."

"But how can I bluff here!?"

"Think!"

It had taken me a few seconds, but then I finally got it. I had a bluff ready.

"Yes Your Honor I do believe that this does have to do with the case."

"All right then, show me some proof."

I sifted through the evidence until I found the tape. "TAKE THAT!" I showed him the tape and he looked at it.

"Mr. Wright, how does this show signifigance?"

"Your Honor, This tape shows the events of what happened that night, or some of it anyway. However it's not the murder which I'd like to show, it's the time that the tape indicates."

"All right then. Bailiff!" He handed the tape to the bailiff and 5 minutes later the tape was being played. I looked over to Mia, she was holding strong. Both of us wished that there was something else, but that was the only piece of evidence we had.

When it had finally ended the judge was thinking of his next course of action. "Well... I see what the video showed, but Mr. Wright you said that it wasn't the murder you wanted us to see."

"That's correct Your Honor, I'd like you to look again at that tape. What is the end time on it?"

The judge watched the end and pause it. His eyes had gotten wide. "Witness!" he shouted. "I am starting to wonder... you have access to these videos yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you should have watched this the night of the murder no? There is no way that you could have forgotten this!"

"Yes Your Honor, that is a mistake on my part. You see I didn't actually watch the tapes that day."

Von Karma ahd started to squeeze the sleeve of her outfit. "And why not Mr. Deseat?"

"Well that Detective had blocked me off. He said that nobody was aloud to look at that without proper authorization."

The court had begun to get loud and the judge yelled, "ORDER!!" When all had died down he shook his head. "This information is not good for the defense. I see no reason to continue. Mr. Wright, do you have any objections?"

"Actually Your Honor, I do. I'd like to speak with Detective Gumshoe one more time."

Franziska yelled, "OBJECTION! I believe that it is apparant that the defendent had killed that man. I think you should call out the verdict now."

"Mr. Wright, I'll give you one chance to convince me why I should let this court case drag on."

"OBJECTION!"

The judge had shook his head. "I'm sorry Ms. von Karma but your objection is overruled. Now Mr. Phoenix Wright can you convince me why I should let this case drag out?"

I stood there. "Your Honor I'd like to remind the court of a statement that Mr. Deseat had said. I quote, 'I tend to set my clocks back 2 hours instead of one. And I mean every single one of them.' I'd like to confirm that with the Detective."

He nodded his approval. "Very well then. Any objections Ms. von Karma?"

She shook her head.

"Very well then. The court calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

Minutes later the Detective runs in.

The judge was the one to ask the questions this time. "Detective, I'm sorry for wasting your time on the investigation, but there is an important question I'd like to ask."

Gumshoe was breathing hard like he always does. "Yes sir! Ask away!"

"The last witness testified that his clocks were all changed back an extra hour from daylight savings time. Meaning currently they are about 1 hour behind. Can you confirm this?"

Gumshoe started ot scratch the back of his head. "Actually sir that is true for ALL his clocks."

The judge nodded and lifted the gavel, but Gumshoe had intervened. "That is true for all.... except for 2 sir!"

The judge stopped.

Franziska whipped the Detective. "Talk, now!"

Frightened he stepped back. "Yes sir! There were actually 2 clocks that were on time. One was in his office, the other was in his trialer. Those were on time."

I scratched my chin. _Could this be the thing that turns this case around?_

The judge had slammed his gavel. "I'm afraid, as little as this is, there is actually enough evidence to where either side could make a case and we'd end in a stalemate. So I'm afraid for now court is adjourned until 11:00 am tomarrow. That is all."

He slammed his gavel, and that was the end of the first day...

* * *

**A/N: Well I honestly don't think I did a very good job on this. And actually I had to type and delete constatnly cause I kept confusing myself. But hey Phoenix has another day! What will happen next? Will he be able to gather evidence? What is Franziska this time? And why is Mia hiding information from Phoenix? Read on readers! READ ON! And until next time... AND REMEMBER... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Oh yeah before I forget, I know that there's misspelled words, but for some reason the spell check on the editing portion of the website keeps messign up the quotation marks and I don't wanna mess with that.**


	8. 8 A Lotta New Problems

**DISCLAIMER: Once again.... I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT, CAPCOM DOES!!!!**

**A/N: Now that that's over with, onto the chapter!!**

* * *

**District Court Defendant Lobby 2... 4:53 pm...**

Mia came out behind me looking down. She looked just as sad as I could have imagined Maya would be. However, regardless of how she looked, I had to ask her something.

"Chief, there's something I want to know."

She looked up at me real quickly. "Y-yes?"

"Chief, why are you hiding things from me?"

"Hiding? What could I be hiding?"

"You're hiding something! You know something about the murder, the victim, Deseat, probably even his wife!"

"N-no I'm not! What could make you think that!?"

That's when something that has been coming up lately happened again. However this time there were more than usual. The psych-locks had appeared again, this time though there were a total of 10 of them. More than I ever faced. "Mia, what are you hiding? And please don't lie, the psych-locks have appeared around you."

She looked down at the ground then back up to me. "I'm sorry Phoenix, but I'm afraid as usual you're going to have to find this out on your own; by evidence! I'm sorry... please though, save my sister. I won't be around for a while so please don't ask Pearl or Maya to contact me. Goodbye."

"HOLD IT!" She looked at me again.

"Yes?"

"Can you please, just give me something to go off of?"

"Fine. I'll tell you one thing. Finger-prints." And with that she disappeared. That just left me confused, I had no idea what she was talking about. Maya looked at me full of hope.

"Well Nick, how did it go!?"

"Maya, I-I'm sorry. I couldn't get you an acquittal today. The court's going on to tomorrow."

She looked down sadly. "Oh, I see... well, at least you tried your best."

I put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me trying to hold back tears. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Maya, I promised you that I would get you out of here. I'm going to keep that promise no matter what! However, it's okay, if you need to let it out. Cry, just cry."

I felt my suit start to get wet, Maya was shaking hard. I squeezed her tighter. "Don't worry Maya, I'm getting you out of here."

After about two minutes the guards came by, along with Officer Saver. "Hey Mr. Lawyer," he said taking Maya, "Don't worry about her okay. I'm staying next to her all day everyday to make sure the other guards don't try anything. So don't worry about her."

I nodded. "Thank you Johnson."

He tipped his hat to me and led her off.

I walked out and to the bus stop. Next stop, the fairgrounds. It's time I do some investigating of my own.

**Fairgrounds: Spirit Tent... 5:45 pm...**

I had arrived outside to realize that the Detective was already there. He spotted me and started to stomp on by.

"I was wondering when you'd show up pal!"

"Yeah, have you found anything?"

She scratched the back of his head. "Sorry pal, but we haven't. Don't worry though we'll stay here all night if we have to!"

"Well thank you. I'll be going now." With that I walked into the tent. There were police scrambling all over the place! However the first thing I did was walk over to where John Balesk was stabbed. However, the first thing I noticed was a small strip of clothing, it was black so there's no way that it was Maya's clothing, but there was no way that it could be Balesk's either considering the security had on light blue. I decided that it was evidence and put it in a zip-lock. The moment I stood up and looked up I was blinded by a flash of light!

"Well if it aint the Lawyer himself!"

_That accent..._

"How ya been city boy!?"

The moment I was able to see things I saw a lady in a green sweatshirt with a big afro of red hair!

"LOTTA!?"

"Tha one and only city boy! So how ya been?"

"Oh... well...not so good. Maya's..."

"Oh I already know 'bout that!"

"You do!?"

"Reckongiven! Ya see I was there when it happened! Thanks to this new camera I bought I aint gotta worry bout never gettin the perfect shot! Just look at all these that I got!"

She ran up to me and started to show me her pictures. I was amazed she was even able to get photos in the dark. However, 60 pictures later something caught my eye.

"I think this is my best one yet!"

I grabbed the camera. "Lotta! What is this!?"

"Aw that? That's why I said that it's my best one. Ya see, that is the picture of the murder."

"Lotta why didn't you come forward with this evidence!?"

"Cuz I was there when you and that red jacketed prosecutor were here interrogatin that guy that had the video. Ah figured that you guys would get this done in one day! Guess ah should know better than that. Tell ya what though, I'll be a witness tomarrow if you need me to!"

"That would be great!"

"All right then!"

I was interrupted from my conversation by that same guy she was talking about.

"Edgeworth..."

"Figures I'd find you in here Wright. Just as I said you don't have the logical skills I do."

"What're you talking about!?"

He motioned for me to follow him. "Come with me Wright, there's something you should see."

Then both Lotta and I had begun to follow him.

**Spirit Tent: Deseat's Trailer... 6:02 pm...**

We had followed him in and turned on the lights. He pointed towards the closet. "I want you to take a look in that closet. You might find something interesting."

I went into the closet, it was rather small, and very organized too. However a little black metal object caught my eye. It was a gun.

"Okay Edgeworth, it's a gun. What of it?"

"You don't find it strange that he would be holding a gun?"

"Why not? I mean for self protection."

Edgeworth shook his head, so did Lotta. She snapped a picture of the gun and looked at me sternly. "Wow you city folk really aren't that smart are ya?"

"What are you talking about?"

Edgeworth glared at me. "It is illegal for ANYBODY to posses a gun on these premises Wright except for the police that were hired to guard the area."

It struck me then. "So... this gun... but how do you know it's his?"

"We don't yet, for all we know it could have been placed here by a guard that would want to frame him for something or other. However there is something that we can tell."

Lotta looked at him confused. "What wuld that be?"

"I did some simple at home tests and found out that this gun had been fired within this past week."

"How would you know?"

"I noticed that there was one bullet missing, and also one other thing. There are burn marks over the barrel, gunpowder burns. This is an old gun Wright, the older the gun, the easier it is to spot the powder."

It hit me there. "Lotta! You were in the tent during the murder right?!"

"Reckongiven!"

"Tell me! Did you hear a gunshot!?"

"Well I-"

The door slammed open and I felt my heart skip a beat. Gumshoe and Franziska were standing right there.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," she said. "Why did I figure you'd be here?" She looked over to Lotta. "You! Do not say another word to that man." Franziska walked over and began to pull Lotta out of the room. "Tomarrow is the day. We have to prepare. Mr. Phoenix Wright... I bid you farewell until tomarrow."

She slammed the door shut and only Gumshoe, Edgeworth, and I were the last ones there. Edgeworth put on some gloves and put the gun into a bag. "Detective, I want you to send this to the lab and check it over. Get back to us as soon as you can."

"Yes sir Mr. Edgeworth!"

He took it and ran out.

"Well Wright, is there anything else you'd like to see at the moment?"

I walked around a corner and looked into another room. This guy had a big trailer. I looked at the tv and it had a VCR, there was a tape on top of the VCR. I had picked it up but it was snatched out of my hands. Looking over I spotted Mr. Deseat, unlike earlier he had a crazed look on his face.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled, "This is the only video I have."

Edgeworth just glared at him with suspicion. "Of what?"

"Of my wife!"

I looked over at the table and realized that there was a picture of an oranged haired women on the table. I went over and picked it up. "Who is this Mr. Deseat?"

He put the tape down and took the picture from me, smiling. "This is my late wife. Lilly Deseat. She was a beauty."

"You said late wife?"

"Yes she died a few years back."

"Of what?"

"A heart attack."

Suddenly two psych-locks appeared around him. He was lieing.

"Is that really how she died sir?"

"Yes... it is and I'd rather not talk about it. Now if you don't mind, would you get out of my home?"

Edgeworth and I nodded and left the house.

"He's hiding something." Edgeworth said.

"I know... and we need to find out what that something is."

"Well Wright, I figure that Detective should get the results back on that gun within the hour. Whenever I tell him to do something he usually gets it done pretty fast."

"All right then. I guess I'll go and talk to Maya for a little bit then."

"Wright, don't worry. I'm sure that there's a way that we can turn things around."

I walked away from him. Without turning back I said, "I know we will, we have to... For Maya's sake."

_Along with the sake of Pearls and Mia._


	9. 9 Love's Intermission

**DISCLAIMER: Geez... I don't own this yada yada yada Capcom yada yada yada...**

**Prosecution Office: von Karma's Office... 7:25 pm**

"So then, we have this straight right?" Franziska asked the witnesses.

Lotta nodded. "I reckon so, but knowing him he'll get me to crack eventually. Besides I don't like to lie after I first met him!"

"Whatever, as long as you try to sound convincing." She looks over and glares at the man in the orange jacket with the spiked up hair. "And what about you?" She tightened the grip on her whip. "Do you understand?"

He started getting scared. "Y-y-y-y-yes!! I do I get it just don't whip me again please!"

"Good."

**Criminal Affairs... 7:25 pm...**

Edgeworth had walked into the room full of old cases and spotted Gumshoe looking at an old file. "So detective, what exactly are you doing now?"

He looked up startled and quickly shut the file. "Oh sorry Mr. Edgeworth I didn't hear you come in. I was just looking at Maya's old records. Hmmm it's strange, everytime she does something it turns out it was actually sombody else. But this case looks so opened and closed it's hard to tell. She's a great person and all but I honestly think that that lawyer can't win."

Edgeworth snatched the file and opened it up to the Ini Miney case. "Detective, there's this thing called friendship. Wright is a very strong willed person and will do anything to make sure his friends stay out of trouble. He showed me that when I was the one on the defendents bench about a year and a half ago. Somehow... that man not only managed to confirm that I wasn't the one to kill that man, but that I really wasn't the one to kill my father but Manfred von Karma was."

Edgeworth closed the file and looked out into the other room. "Detective, Wright will go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that one girl is found not guilty."

"Why is that sir?"

"Because... though he doesn't openly admit it, Wright has feelings for that girl that go stronger than a normal friendship..."

"You mean he's..."

"That's exactly what I mean. And that is why," he looked at Gumshoe in the eye then looked down at the open drawer and put the file back. "He WILL get her a 'Not Guilty' sentence and that man a guilty sentence. No matter what the circumstances."

**Detention Center... 7:45 pm...**

"Nick..."

Maya had walked in, she didn't look as bad as she had. In fact she had gained some of her color back and was even smiling, real smiling, for the first time in days.

"Nick, tell me if you found anything."

"Actually I have. I found our little photographer friend at the scene earlier."

"You mean Lotta Hart!? She was there?"

"Yep! And she's standing witness tomarrow."

"Well you know how that's gonna be."

I put my hands through my hair and put my head on the desk. "I know... this will probably go badly."

Maya's smile had turned big. She gave me a thumbs up. "Don't worry Nick! I believe in you!"

"Heh heh, thanks alot."

"Hey Nick, can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure."

"Um... considering I probably won't be getting my money from Mr. Deseat... can you take me to the Pink Princess movie?"

_Why did I know that this was coming my way?_

Reluctantly I nodded. I knew I could get her out of this place, and I guess that's the best I could do. Will Powers and Larry Butz had finally paid me their debt from a while back, so I figure I could do it.

"Sure thing."

"Nick... that's not the only thing I wanted to ask."

"It's not?"

"Phoenix, you're older than me so I figure you know. What...no... how do you know... if you're in love with somebody close to you?"

That question came out of nowhere! And at such a weird time! But... that had started to get me to remember my ex-girlfriend from back when...

"I'm sorry Maya, but I'm afraid... I can't answer that question."

"Oh... all right."

"Hey don't worry about it though. I heard from the Chief that when you are in love somehow you tend to know it. So don't worry."

She smiled at me again. "All right then!"

I had noticed it again. The beauty of her eyes, that elegant smile, the innocence of- my phone had started to play that Steel Samaurai jingle again. Sombody was calling. I looked at the ID and saw it was Gumshoe.

"One minute Maya." I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Pal! It's me! Get over here now we've found something!_"

He hung up the phone and I looked at Maya. She just shrugged and smiled even wider. "Duty calls."

I nodded and smiled back. "Yeah... duty calls. I'll see you later Maya." The guard took her and escorted her out and I walked out of the room.

It's about time that I got some answers about this Deseat guy.


	10. 10 New Evidence New Hope

**DISCLAIMER: Okay you know what.... you guys get it I don't own these characters so on with the story!**

**Criminal Affairs... 8:10pm...**

I ran in, almost busting down the door to the office. "Where's Detective Gumshoe!?"

"Woah woah pal. Calm down. I'm right here you know."

Gumshoe and Edgeworth walked up beside me. Edgeworth motioned over to me. "Wright, it appears we have actually found something quite interesting. There were fingerprints all over that gun, they were Ace A. Deseat's fingerprints."

"His fingerprints. That means that the gun was his after all. But... does this gun really have any relevence to this Edgeworth?"

"It's too early to tell."

"Oh..."

Gumshoe patted me on the back hard enough to where I almost lost my balance! "Don't worry about it pal! I already told you we'll keep looking for anything that we can find!"

"Thanks. Oh yeah I completly forgot!"

They both looked at me confused as I pulled out a small zip-lock from my jacket pocket. I handed the item over to Gumshoe.

"What's this pal?"

"It appears your search wasn't all that great. I found that where the victims body was."

"Mr. Wright this could be clothing from the victim."

I shook my head. "Detective, I want you to think hard. What does the security around that place and what they wear."

He looked up at the cieling, really thinking hard, then he opened his mouth in surprise. "They were all wearing blue that day!"

Edgeworth just stifled a laugh. "That is exactly right." He took the bag and looked at the scrap of clothing. "This appears to be black and not blue. Hmmm..." He handed it back to Gumshoe. "Detective I want you to hurry up and inspect this. Make it quick."

"Yes sir Mr. Edgeworth!" Then he ran off.

"Why is it he always rushes off to do things for you Edgeworth, but for me he questions everything?"

Edgeworth gave me a very cocky grin. "I guess its just becuase he knows my intelligence is much higher than yours."

"WHAT!"

He walks out of the office. "Wright, keep your head up. Your defendent can't see you look down. Hmmm... that face you have right now should do. Keep it." Then without another word, he disappears into the darkness of the hallway.

I decided to head back to my office...

**Wright and Co. Law Offices... 8:48 pm...**

I sat down at my desk and opened the file for this case, however inside I managed to find the file for my second case. The case when I first met Maya, when Mia had been murdered by that Red White guy. I found myself beginning to doze off, where I had that strange dream again.

A man silouhetted in black had popped up in it, this time though was different. Maya was standing behind him, her eyes blank and in she was in chains. I tried to run towards to her to help but I was blocked by some wierd force! Then out of nowhere Mia had appeared next to them! The man was saying that one word again.

"Revenge."

I had no clue what he meant, but some of his appearance had began to show itself. It had revealed an expensive pair of black pants with dress shoes and a top hat.

I had been jolted awake by my phone ringing. Answering it the first thing I heard was a loud booming voice on the other line.

"HEY PAL IT'S ME! Were you asleep?"

I looked over at the time and realized that it was two in the morning!

"Y-yeah but I'm fine now. What is it that you needed?"

"That article of clothing you had found, turns out it's part of that Deseat guy's clothes!"

I stood up wide awake and ready to hear what he had to say. "It was his!?"

"Sure was pal. That's not the half of it though. I would have told you about that earlier, but there was something else that was found. There's blood on it, two different peoples blood."

"Two?"

"That's right, one sample showed that it was the victim's blood, the other sample showed that Mr. Deseat's blood was on it too!"

"His blood! Gumshoe how soon can you get this into the court records, or for that matter my hands?!"

"I believe that I could place it in the records now, but here's the next problem. Ms. von Karma found out what I was doing. She ordered that the evidence stay at the office until tomarrow morning. I can give it to you tomarrow right before the case, but that's it."

I could feel my adrenaline rushing up and down my body.

_Damn it! Von Karma, do you like to torture me like this?!_

"It's fine Detective, I'm just glad you called to told me this."

"Pal, I can now believe that girl is innocent. This evidence should be enough to prove that she's innocent, but you know exactly how Ms. von Karma is."

"Yeah, I do, I'll need to watch my back."

"Well pal, like I said I'm going to be looking over that place until I can find something. This can only be extended for another day if there's no verdict tomarrow..."

"So if we don't get a verdict tomarrow we really need to search."

"All right pal, just try to get some sleep, your going to need all the rest you can get."

He hung up the phone. I walked back over to the case and added the new details. There's no way I was going to get anymore sleep tonight. Not when we're so close...

**A/N: All right, things are finally starting to get settled. However, von Karma is determined to win and she now has two new witnesses! Will Phoenix be able to get Maya acquitted on the next day? Or will she be found guitly? Or... will it go on to the last court day!? Only the new evidence... and Phoenix's determination will give us this answer...**


	11. 11 Franziska and the Card

**DISCLAIMER: .... I DON'T OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT!!!!! (It appears Naea Urahara has fainted...)**

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry if this didn't come out right. It was really late when I wrote this.**

**Gatewater Hotel: Room #156... January 3... 9:15am...**

Franziska was just about ready to leave the her room, but she couldn't help but feel the urge to take a look at it again. Opening her suitcase she took out a scruffy old jacket. Searching in the pockets she found what she was looking for. A small card with a simple picture drawn over a shell. The words "Nick" were printed in that girl's handwriting.

_She really trusts him, Mr. Phoenix Wright... what does she see in you that I can't?_

Franziska stuffed the card into her pocket and walked out...

**Defendents Lobby 2... 10:26am...**

Maya was sitting on a bench wondering about how the case would turn out. Officer Johnson was standing next to her.

"Hey Girlie," he said, "Don't worry about it. Just calm down, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Wright'll get you out of here."

"I know he will, but still, I can't feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Something bad?"

"I feel... like I'm being used for some reason."

"Girlie..."

Maya looked up and saw that the prosecutor was walking up to her.

"M-Ms. von Karma..."

"Hmph... I don't have much to say to you. So far everything is pointing towards you. So I'd get prepared to enjoy prison life."

Johnson stepped in front of Maya. "Hey, why don't you just back off!?"

Franziska laughed. "Oh what a poor simple minded person you are. You see... that's not the only reason I'm here."

She starts to finger the card that was in her pocket, but instead pushes it down further. "Actually no... that was the only reason I was here. Goodbye now." Franziska walked off.

Johnson just looked back towards Maya. "Damn, what's that ladies problem?"

Maya fell to the ground crying. "She's...so mean... I... I JUST DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Girle..."

Maya heard a loud thump, then several more thumps. They got closer and closer until finally somebody grabbed ahold of her. She heard this man yelling.

"Maya!" she heard, "Maya! Are you all right... Maya! Ma-"

Maya... fell unconcsious.

**...**

**Hottie Clinic... 12:22 pm...**

I was sitting in the waiting room when "Director Hottie" came up to me. As usual he was scratching himself all over.

"Oh don't worry," he said. "She'll be fine yep. Sure will. You see... I checked her all over oh ho ho ho."

A doctor yelled, "HOTTIE! GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM!"

Unwillingly he obliged... as usual. I walked into the room where Maya was laying. I was so used to her perkiness and determination I didn't even think that she would fake the way she did. Edgeworth walked in with a card.

"Wright."

I stayed quiet, just looking at Maya.

"Wright, don't strain yourself. I know that you want to save this girl, but stressing more than you are is bad for your health. You'll only end up here in her exact position."

"Edgeworth, we have one day left. There's no way that the judge could extend the date, much less postpone it."

Edgeworth just put his finger towards his forehead and shook it like he always did when he finds a contradiction. "Wright, you should really learn who your friends are."

"What're you talking about Edgeworth?"

"I'll allow him to explain."

In walked Gumshoe with flowers, however behind him an old, bearded man in a black suit walked with even more flowers.

"Mr. Wright," the judge said.

"Y-Your Honor!?"

"Yes, you see I feel really bad about Ms. Fey here. I've actually grown a liking to her perkiness. Ho ho."

"Your Honor, can I ask why you're here?"

"Yes well you see Mr. Wright, I wasn't able to get another day on court."

I looked down at the ground, but then he said, "Mr. Wright, don't look down, let me finish my sentence. I wasn't able to get an extra day... but I did manage to postpone the time until 3:45 pm this afternoon!"

I looked up smiling. I just couldn't believe it! The judge actually gave us a chance!?

"Your Honor, can I ask why you did this?"

He walked over and put the flowers next to the bed. "You see Mr. Wright, just like you I wish to find her not guilty. However, I am a man of the law and will follow the rules to the dot, no matter how bad this may seem." He looked at Maya with saddened eyes. "Mr. Wright, this girl here, she's trusting you with her life. You cannot break down at a time like this. Don't let her see you waver."

"I know that Your Honor, but Ms. von Karma."

"Don't worry about her. Let me tell you a little secret."

There was a lash of a whip. Even though we all knew what it was we still looked back surprised.

"No more talk you fools."

I glared at the women standing at the door. "Franziska, why are you here?"

"I can't pay my respects to the dieing?"

"Grrr... what are you talking about?"

"If you can't tell then you really are a fool Mr. Phoenix Wright." She walked over and rubbed Maya's cheek. "This girl is so fragile. It makes me sick, and yet..."

"Yet what?"

"...Nothing, nothing at all." She opens her bag and grabs a get well card, putting on the table. "Mr. Phoenix Wright... I promise you..." She glares at me coldly. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" She ran out of the room quickly.

I had noticed that Edgeworth had left and followed her. Gumshoe ran out, probably to go get a little bit more exploration in. The judge began to walk out, but stopped. "Mr. Wright... I suggest you get going. After all, you must remember why you are fighting for her." He walked out.

I was alone with Maya once again. I sat down next to her and just put my hand across her sleek cheek. "Maya... just sit here and rest. You deserve it. I'll go and do some investigating of my own, I need to find more evidence." That's when it struck me! "And... I think I know just where to look." I put down a note that I had taken months to write her. After alot of mistakes I finally found the right words to say.

I stood up and left the room, turning off the light. "I'll see you later... Maya Fey."

_Right now, I have to think of how to get you out._

...

**Hottie Clinic: Back Alley**

Edgeworth chased Franziska around the hospital, until they ended up alone in the alley.

"Franziska, why did you run out that fast? What is going on with you? Even I know that you're not cruel enough to just feel REAL hatred towards another. Franziska von Karma, I want you to tell me what's going on through that head of yours."

Franziska started to shudder. "Miles...Edgeworth...you are one of the few people I want to hear that from." She looked over to Edgeworth, her eyes were beginning to tear up. "What do you know about REAL hatred! You want to know what's going through my head!? I'll gladly tell you! Miles Edgeworth, I hate you! I hate that detective, that lawyer, and most of all... that girl!!"

"Why?"

"Friendship? Love? What is it!? You think you can depend on one another without any care in the world! I see how you work together with Mr. Phoenix Wright just to get her out! You are a prosecutor! Not a defender! What is wrong with you Miles Edgeworth!?"

"... No matter what that girl is a friend of mine. I do not deny that. That is why I help them."

Franziska fell to the ground crying. She grabbed her head.

"BUT YOU'RE A PROSECUTOR! YOU'RE DUTIES SHOULD COME FIRST! WHY ARE YOU DENYING THAT!?"

Edgeworth felt sorry for her. He walked up and put his overcoat over the frial girl on the ground. He has never forgotten how Franziska really is. An 18 year old prosecutor, at it for 5 years. How could he forget?

"Franziska von Karma, I do not deny my job as a prosecutor, however I've learned something thanks to that lawyer and that girl in the hospital. Friendship comes before all else. No matter what."

"Miles Edgeworth... I want you to answer me something." She was still sobbing.

"What is it?"

"How is it she can fall in love, but I can't?"

Edgeworth just looked up into the cloudy sky. "That is something I cannot answer. However Franziska, I can tell you want to help her just as badly as everyone else."

Franziska looked up at the man with the dark brown-black hair. Edgeworth had forgotten however, how frail she could be at times.

'Franziska... you are torn between your duties to the court and your name, You need to learn... to trust people. Do you remember what the FOURTH piece of evidence was that day? The day you left this country."

She slightly nods.

"Y-yes..."

"As it turns out, that piece of evidence... was evidence of something. It was evidence of the bond of trust those two have for each other. That girl, Maya Fey, trusts Phoenix Wright so much that she's sure he would go to the ends of the Earth just to save her. He would do that."

Edgeworth began to walk away from Franziska towards his car. "Franziska von Karma, whether you know it or not, you have friends here. For example, that little brown-haired girl, she actually looks up to you. So does Ms. Adrian Andrews. You have more friends than you could imagine."

"Miles Edgeworth... are you one of them?"

Edgeworth just kept on walking. "It all depends on how you look at it." He turned the corner, and away from Franziska's sight.

She just squeezed on the sleeve of his overcoat.

_What do I do? Am I a prosecutor... or a defender? What am I? Who am I?_

**....**

**Hottie Clinic: Room # 3-A... 1:25 pm...**

Maya began to wake up. "Where am I?"

Looking around, she realized she was in a hospital.

_That's right, I fainted...._

She had decided to get up and open the window, upon doing that she stumbled on all the cards that were there. The first one she grabbed read "From Franziska." Opening it she first read the words below the picture of a cat.

_I believe that this is yours. Good luck_

_ -von Karma_

There was a small pocket inside the card. She opened it and pulled out a card.

"N-no way... how did she... find this? This card..."

It was the same card she had drawn Phoenix's picture on when she was kidnapped! Quickly hiding it into her sleeve she smiled.

_Thank you Franziska..._

Then she found Phoenix's note. His bad handwriting was easy to distinguish. She opened up the letter. Seconds later she dropped it to the ground and fell to the ground. Tears began to fell from her eyes, yet, she was happy.

Maya grabbed the letter. "Nick..." was all she could say.


	12. 12 Deseat's Turnabout

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT!**

**Spirit Booth: Deseat's Trailer... 1:22 pm...**

I walked over to his trailer... and realized that the door was already opened. I quietly snuck into it. I decided to go back into his living area, the place with the tape. He was nowhere to be found in the trailer, and I wanted to know exactly what that tape was.

A few minutes later I found it already inside the VCR...

"I wonder what he was hiding."

I put the tape in and pressed play. The next five minutes surprised me. First it was a wedding video, he and his wife had an extremly good wedding. The date was January 2, 1988. Then, the last two minutes... were a news program explaining the murder of his wife. I heard her name just once though.

_"Monica Deseat, wife of the famous spirit caller Ace A. Deseat, was murdered this morning at..."_

The tape skipped over to the last minute. I will never forget those words that were spoken.

_"Jack Fey was found not guilty of murder this morning. The murderer of Monica Deseat is still at large..."_

The tape cut off there.

"Jacob Fey... that man... isn't that-"

"Yes Mr. Wright, that is your client's, Ms. Maya Fey's, father."

I turned around and spotted Mr. Deseat... but this time he looked different. He had the eyes of a truly evil man. I have only seen eyes like that in one other person... Manfred von Karma.

"Mr. Deseat!"

My phone began to ring.

"Answer that phone Mr. Wright, of course... if you don't want to..." he pulls out a gun. "We could always make this the last thing you see."

I pick up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey pal! It's me! Listen we checked that knife again on behalf of Mr. Edgeworth. When we checked we saw that there were three different sets of prints!"

Deseat motioned with the gun. "Put your phone on speaker Mr. Wright."

I did so.

"Hello detective, is that you?"

"Woah pal! Who was that."

"Detective Gumshoe, that was Mr. Ace A. Deseat."

"That guy! But he sounded so frail at court the other day!"

Deseat shot back fiercly. "Detective Gumshoe! Do not waste my time! Tell us about these fingerprints."

"Pal..."

"Okay then, let me make it easier on you." He pulls out a button. "Detective, I have in my hand a button that is wirelessly connected to C3. I have about 50 pounds stored in two locations. Some in the courtroom... and then some in the hospital."

He was smiling evilly now, I didn't know what was going through his head, but this was a sick man.

"One more thing Detective, I wouldn't even try to find them, I put them in spots that would make them hard to find. Even if you did managed to find onne, I'd know, then all I would have to do is press a button, and 'boom' it's all gone. So what will it be? Will you talk, or will you walk?"

Hesitantly I said, "Gumshoe, please tell us what you found."

He mumbled something, then told us. "All right pal. We looked at the knife again because Mr. Edgeworth asked us to. We found another set of prints."

"Who's were they Gumshoe?"

"Well that was the problem at first. We had to go through old case files. A little while ago we found an old file on his wife, the finger prints matched with the prints in the file."

Deseat laughed. "Ha ha ha... just as I thought would happen."

I started to cluch my phone hard. "What?"

Deseat shook his head. "Detective I'm afraid we're going to have let you go now."

"Wait pal!"

Deseat cocked his gun. "Detective I now not only have the fate of many peoples lives in my hands, but I also have the life of this lawyer here. All it takes is a little click... and his head is blown off. So unless you want that, goodbye."

We were all quiet, a cold sweat started to bead my forehead. "Gumshoe, I'll talk to you later." I clicked the end button then put the phone back in my pocket. Deseat started to finger the trigger.

"What do you want Mr. Deseat?"

"What do I want? Isn't that simple? All I want from you is to keep playing your little lawyer game. Try to defend your little friend."

He began to walk towards me then he walked to the tv behind me. I couldn't move, my body was frozen. I was scared not only for my life, but for the lives of hundreds of people at the hospital and the courthouse.

"We both know that isn't all you want. Tell me now Mr. Deseat, what is it that you want?"

I looked back and found that he had the gun pointed at me again. "You are as smart as they say Mr. Wright. Fine, I'll tell you. I'll let you keep playing this little game of yours. However as resiliant as you are I'm sure you'd find a way to convince the court that it technically wasn't your Ms. Fey, but it was in fact my wife, Monica Deseat."

"You planned this out didn't you?"

"Ding ding ding! Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! Of course I did you idiot!"

"Why?"

"You watched the video. That cursed man was let off free but the evidence was there! That defense attorney was the one who managed to clip his way to the winner's circle! He falsified the facts! He made the prosecutor look like a total simpleton! Yes ever since that day I have planned with my wife the day I would get revenge on the Feys. I planned to get revenge on him, but since he disappeared I couldn't do it. So I went with the next best thing, the mother of that girl, but she soon disappeared. Then her older sister was murdered. We had thought it was over, but then Ms. Maya Fey showed up. We took the chance and have planned for this past year. You see this tent out here Mr. Wright? It was all a set up by Monica and I. Just to get her incriminated."

"You planned this with your wife? But isn't she... dead.?"

"Ah I was hoping you'd ask that question Mr. Wright. You see, the Deseat family, like the Fey's, have unique power, unlike them though we don't have to use our physical bodies to do it. We can contact and interact with spirits. My wife is always next to me. All the time."

"But why Maya? She had nothing to do with it, she never even knew her father!"

"I regret that part of the plan though. To tell the truth I had tried to find a way around her, I even tried to find other family. But that little girl I saw you with the other day, she wasn't even known yet."

"You... you didn't"

"Yes Mr. Wright, I was willing to make it look like she did it when I saw her, unfortunatly by the time I saw her Maya Fey had already been incriminated."

"You... son of a-"

"Mr. Wright this is not the time to be calling people names. I'm sure that if it were you in my situation you'd do the same. If I recall the news correctly Ms. Mia Fey was your mentor yes? Didn't you want revenge against that incompetent business man?"

"I did... but I didn't do what you have done!"

"Oh didn't you? You got the man convicted of murder. Isn't that about the same thing I did?"

He had me, I had done exactly what he had done. I couldn't shoot back. "Just tell me what you want."

"Mr. Wright, you are a smart man, you should know exactly what I want." His voice changed to a darker tone. "I want you to get Maya Fey incriminated. Make it look like you are constantly messing up, at least until the judge messes up. Once he slams the gavel and gives the guilty verdict, you can stop playing. It'll be all over, and I'll be a there to watch."

I was still scared, but now anger was beginning to rise up. The man in front of me was pure evil, even worse than Manfred von Karma.

"So Mr. Wright, what will it be? The guilty verdict...or hundreds of lives going up in flames? Your choice."

I clenched my hands. I just wanted to hit this guy, take his gun and shoot him, but I knew I couldn't. Not with this situation.

"Fine... I'll do it."

He put away the gun and the button. "Good, good."

"I just want you to promise me something."

"Oh? What would that be?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "Nobody gets hurt, if even one person gets hurt by your actions, I promise I will hunt you down until-"

"Mr. Wright, I am a man of my word. I swear to you as long as you keep your end of the deal... I'll keep mine."

I glared.

"You had better." Turning around I walked out of the trailer trying to keep my compsure. I didn't have time to think of this. I had to think of what I was going to do.

"Maya," I suddenly said to myself. "I'm sorry. But this is for your protection, along with the protection of many others."

**Criminal Affairs... 1:34 pm...**

Gumshoe ran out of the evidence room and found Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth! We have a problem!"

Edgeworth kept looking at the papers in his hand. "What is it?"

"That Deseat guy! He's planning something! There are apparantly-mmph!"

Edgeworth covered the detective's mouth with one hand, still reading the papers. "I know what he did around the hospital. I noticed one in the alley right after Franziska ran out." He took his hand away from Gumshoe's mouth.

"What are we going to do sir?"

"If that man finds us tampering with anything alot of people are going to die. I don't want a big team going. Detective, it's just going to be you, myself, and one other person looking for those objects around the hospital and courthouse."

"Who sir? Ms. von Karma?"

"No, she is busy with something else as of the moment. I managed to find an old friend of ours to help."

"Sir if I may ask, what is that you're reading?"

"The files that you found on Monica Deseat."

"What about them?"

"I managed to find some interesting information on her."

He put the papers back into the file then into his suitcase. "Detective, we don't have much time. Let's go. We need to make a stop at Wright's office."

They had both walked out of the office silently. Edgeworth was prepared for whatever was to happen next. He didn't know whether or not his "friend" was trustworthy or not, but it was the only help he could get. It wasn't cheap help either...

**Hottie Clinic: Room # 3-A... 2:01 pm...**

Maya had fallen asleep again, it's only natural since she had just fainted a couple of hours ago. However a tall man in a black hoodie walked in. He stood next to her bed and knelt down, connecting C-3 to the bottom of the bed.

Standing up he rubbed the girls cheek. He said only three words, then he left...

His words were... "I'm sorry Girlie."

**A/N: Okay, I kinda confused bomb names I was thinking of the one that you can mold without it blowing up. I think I got it right. Anyway I look forward to your reviews!**


	13. 13 The PsycheLock and The Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright... it belongs to Capcom. (Chun-Li's kicks hurt like crap!)**

**A/N: I realized that I made a typo in the previous chapter. I said that they're fathers name was Jake and Jacob, I meant to type Jacob the first time. Jacob Fey.**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices... 2:35pm...**

I was at my desk, wondering my next course of action, however that was interrupted by some knocks at the door. I walked up and answered the door.

"So Wright, I hear your predicament isn't going smoothly."

"What do you want Edgeworth? This is not the time."

He and Gumshoe stayed outside the door. "Heh heh, unfortunatly for you I don't have time to conversate. I have a meeting I must attend. We're just here to let you know we have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, Gumshoe, myself, and one other will be scouring the hospital and the courthouse for the bombs."

"Who is this one other?"

"You shall eventually find out Wright. I am just here to let you know that we need you to stall."

"Edgeworth, I don't think I can... it's not just Maya's life on the line, there's alot of other people's lives on the line too. If he figures out our plan-"

A familiar voice came from outside the door.

"Phoenix, how many times have I had to tell you, a single bluff is always the best weapon of the defense."

The three of us looked towards the door. Mia, in Peals' body, was standing right there.

"I assume you must be Ms. Mia Fey, correct?"

"You really do your research don't you Miles Edgeworth." She looked over to Gumshoe and smiled. "How have you been detective? Have you been giving Phoenix here as much trouble as you gave me?"

"Haha, I'm just fine ! But... WHY ARE YOU WEARING THOSE CLOTHES!?"

Edgeworth spoke up. "It's that little girl that channelled you isn't it?"

"Very perceptive Edgeworth. I even used the train to get here."

"Well then Ms. Fey, would you mind clueing us in as to why you are here."

She looked directly to me. "Actually, I need to talk to Phoenix, alone."

Edgeworth slinged his briefcase over his shoulder and walked out with Gumshoe.

"All right then, like I said, I have business to attend to."

Then, they disappeared. Mia went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "It's been awhile since I've had one of these."

"Chief... Why are you here?"

"Oh? I was actually wondering if you had figured everything out."

"Well, I was wondering how Monica Deseat's fingerprints... ended up on the knife?"

"Well, I guess it should be at least a little obvious. If the appearance of the person channeling a spirit changes, then that means everything changes."

"I've realized though that the hairstyle doesn't. I'm not good at the scientific stuff, but last I checked DNA can't change."

"You're right it can't, not with a normal person. That's the reason the hairstyle and eye color does not change, however fingerprints are not DNA related, so they change along with the appearance."

"Well that explains it a little. But there is one thing that has not been explained to me."

"What's that?" I pointed directly to her. "Mia Fey, it's about time you told me how you know so much about the Deseats! You once told to watch out for Mr. Deseat, but any person wouldn't just say that unless they knew them! Mia, tell me how you know them!"

She looked surprised, her eyes had gotten wide, but then she regained her composure. Sitting her soda down she said to me, "Do you have any proof that I know them? After all, I'm dead. If you two didn't even know about him until just recently, there's no way I could know him Phoenix."

Then it happened again, the psych-locks, all ten of them, had gathered around her.

"Phoenix, if you really think that there is even the slightest way I could know the Deseats, tell me through the proof."

The battle of the minds... had started up again.

**-How Mia Knows Deseat-**

She looked at me, arms crossed. "So Phoenix, can you tell me how I know them?"

"Mia, please, Maya's life is on the line here! Anything you can tell me will help!"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid it's never that easy. So then, how do you know that I know them?"

I sighed. "Fine... I really don't have time for this, but since you're not telling me anything. I guess I should tell you that I was at his trailer and I found a video. Mia, Chief, your father had been accused of murdering Monica Deseat! Ace A. Deseat's wife!"

She stumbed back then looked down, but again regained her composure. "How does that have to do with me?"

"Mia, you never told me your father's name. It was Jacob Fey, I found that out."

"Phoenix, how does my father have any relationship to me and the Deseats?"

"Because Mia, Mr. Deseat told me that he also has the ability to contact spirits. My guess would be that the Feys and the Deseats have some kind of rivalry going on. Am I correct on this?"

Two of her psyche-locks broke. She closed her eyes. "Yes Phoenix, that is true. There is a rivalry between the two families. However, I still don't see what this has to do with me though."

"Mia, he told me he wanted revenge on the Feys. That's why he was going after Maya, she was the only one left that he knew about! Ace Deseat told me himself that he would have rather gotten revenge directly through your father, but when he disappeared he had tried to get revenge on your mother. Sine she was a famous spirit medium she was well known. But then she disappeared."

"Yes Phoenix, I can see where you are going with this, and I just want to tell you what you are thinking is wrong."

"What?"

"It is impossible for him to have known either me or my sister."

That's when it hit me! She's right! He would have known about Pearl!

_But wait... this was in 1988, anything could happen. I think it's time for a bluff._

"I would say that, but... he could know YOU through a certain court case."

"What?"

"Yes Mia, I am talking about the day that I was your client! I am talking about then!"

"What does that have to do with anything? He wasn't even in the courtroom during that time."

"That's right, he wasn't. However, there were papers remember."

Her eyes had gotten bigger, her arms were shaking.

"Mia Fey, your picture was in the newspaper the very next day along with an interview!" Quickly I ran into my room and grabbed a framed article. A large picture of her was on the left side. I pointed to it.

She put her hand in front of her mouth. "You...kept that?"

"I kept this as a remainder as to why I am a defense attorney. Look here at the top. It reads your name in big bold letter, 'Mia Fey'."

"But the last name Fey is common in this country. Look at the famous actress, Mina Fey, she and I are not related, yet we have the same name."

I shook my head and pointed to the picture. "Mia, you see this here, right under your scarf? This is your magatama! This is how he knew it was you Mia!"

Then, as if on cue, all of her psyche-locks except for one had broke.

"All right then Phoenix, I'll admit it, that is how he knew about me."

"This is the same way he knew about Maya, through the papers. The spirit booth was a set up."

"Well then Phoenix, it's time for the real challenge. I never KNEW the Deseat's personally. So, can you tell me what makes you think that I somehow do know them?"

"I can."

"Huh?"

"I don't have any physical proof, however I do have a theory. There is only one way that your father could have been convicted of murder, and that's if he was at the scene of the crime!"

"Yes, he must have been, but I couldn't have been! I never even left the village until I turned eighteen! He didn't take me anywhere."

_Damn! There goes my theory!_

"You look surprised. Remember Phoenix, if your wrong you get hurt."

_What do I do now!?_

The door slammed open, and von Karma was right there. "I think I can answer that."

Mia took a sip of her soda. "Answer what Ms. von Karma?"

Franziska walked up to the counter and threw some photos onto the desk.

"What are these Ms. von Karma?"

Franziska looked at me. "Mr. Phoenix Wright, Ms. Mia Fey, these are photos from the Jacob Fey case."

Mia picked up a picture and through her down. The final psyche lock started to crack.

"Where did you get these?" She asked, her tone sounded shaky.

"Ms. Mia Fey, I will tell you. Miles Edgeworth handed this to me a just a few minutes ago." She threw a file onto the counter. I looked into it. The whole court record was inside from that case in 1988. I found the testimonies and the confession.

"Mia..." I said, "This is how your father knew the Deseats, this means that you did know them."

"What is that Phoenix?"

"This is the confession that your father gave. It reads..."

_**Precinct... 1:15pm... January 30, 1988...**_

_"I knew Ace A. Deseat, and the victim Monica Deseat, for over 5 years. My family did business with them. But... I didn't know them by their real names, I knew them as Nick and Donna Maxwell. As you know I work, or used to work, for Bluecorp, and he claimed to work for Bluecorp's supporting branch Knellcorp. Those two... they managed to come up with papers that looked real for some reason. I don't know why I believed them, but I did. For the past year now we worked together, trying to make relations between the two company's better. However, it turned out he was after something else. He was after my family! Misty and my daughters were the targets of this. The Deseats were after money, and their family had done a good job at ascertaining money since they worked as psychics in different countries all over the world. As of late however the spirit mediums have become more popular since you could physically see and hear the person you want to contact. That is why they were after my family. The Feys are known as the Masters at this sort of thing and my wife has gotten much money from it. Yes... last night is when it happened. I walked in just as they were about to kill her. Monica Fey had a gun pointed towards Misty and my children. So I did about the only thing I could do. I grabbed the spear and threw it at her, and it went right through her heart. Yes, I killed Monica Deseat, however it was only in the protection of my family. If you guys were in my position I know that you would have done the same thing... As for Ace Deseat, I don't know what happened to him. I wasn't able to find him around the village. He's gone..."_

**Present time...**

I put the paper down on the desk. "That's all it says Mia. If anything this proves that you know them, because it clearly states that he was protecting your mother along with you and Maya." I looked back at her. She was on the floor crying. Finally the last psyche lock shattered into pieces.

"All right," she cried, "I'll talk."

Franziska started to walk out of the room. "Wait!" I yelled. "Why did you bring this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious Mr. Phoenix Wright, it's becuase Miles Edgeworth told me to. That is it."

"That isn't the only reason. You can't lie to me."

She turned back to me. "Fine I'll tell you willingly Mr. Phoenix Wright..." She put held her left arm and looked down at the ground. Her eyes were covered by her hair. I could swear I saw a tear fall. "I gave that to you... because I want to help you."

"What?"

She looked up and I saw that she was crying, just like Mia. "I want to help you Mr. Phoenix Wright! I stepped down from the bench. In about an hour there will be a different prosecutor on the stand."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons... goodbye." She ran out quicker than she came in.

_This case is turning... the question is where is it going?_

I looked back at Mia and knelt down to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Chief... please, just tell me everything you know about them. Hundreds of lives are riding on this."


	14. 14 Confessional

**DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM OWNS PHOENIX WRIGHT!**

* * *

"All right Mia... please tell me what you know of the Deseats."

She wiped away her tears. "All right... I remember it well. They did meet in the village just as the confession says. Phoenix, I'm going to start on the day he first walked in, I was only 5 years old when they first walked in..."

* * *

**Kurain Village... About 20 years ago...**

Two people walked into the village, they were known as Nick and Donna Maxwell, at least that's how they were introduced.

Donna came up to me and let out her hand. Her smile was very innocent. "Hello there little one. My name is Donna Maxwell. You see that man over there? His name is Nick Maxwell, he and your daddy will be working together for a little while. In the meantime, why don't you and I get to know each other a little better?"

She let out her hand and smiled, I grabbed it not knowing what was going to happen. But over the next five years we told each other everything about each other. What kind of food we liked, our favorite color, everything! She was my best friend in the world.

One day she decided to teach me how to cook. It was the most amazing moment of my life. Its all thanks to her that I could cook. It just seemed so sureal.

However... then in 1988 my sister, Maya Fey, was born. I loved her so much when I saw her for the first time. I helped my mother took care of her, it was the best day of my life. However, a few days later I overheard a conversation between "Nick" and "Donna". They were describing exactly how they were going to kill us. then it happened that night. I remember it better than anything.

My mother and I were inside the living area playing with Maya, then Donna, or rather, Monica Deseat barged in with a gun in her hand. She pointed it directly at us with a crazed look. I could see Mr. Deseat outside the door smiling, but he walked away. A few minutes later my father came in and killed Monica...

* * *

**Present Time...**

I had my eyes closed in thought. "It must have been tramatic for you Mia."

"I eventually got over the shock, but that woman, I trusted her for so long, then she betrayed us like that. Phoenix that's not all."

"It's not?"

"The day of that security guard's murder, I was fighting with Monica Deseat's spirit for Maya's body."

I nearly fell of the couch in surprise. "WHAT!?"

"Phoenix, spirits can physically communicate with each other. When I found out about what was going on I knew something bad was going to happen. So I fought with Monica, but... her spirit was so overpowered by the thought of revenge that she was able to beat me. I'm sorry Phoenix, if I were just a little stronger I could have stopped her."

I walked up and hugged her. "Don't worry Mia, niether of us blame you, trust me."

"Phoenix... what are we going to do about the situation."

I actually had no clue.

"Don't worry, I'm positive we'll find a way. I'll get Maya out of this. There's nothing to worry about."

"Your bluffing."

_DAMN!_

"Thank you Phoenix... If I had a choice I'd rather hear the bluff then the truth."

"Mia..."

I let go of her hand.

"Phoenix, hand me your magatama."

I managed to find it in my cluttered pockets. "Here it is."

"I want you to remember that this is the thing that holds you and her together. Phoenix, nobody is here right now... so tell me. How do you feel about my little sister? I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you are willing to go the extra mile for her."

She was serious, I could see it. "All right, you want to know how I feel about Maya?"

She nods.

"Fine. Mia... I-"

**Rigatones French Restraurant... 3:05 pm...**

Edgeworth and Gumshoe had been sitting at a table with wine for him and a coke for Gumshoe.

"Mr. Edgeworth who exactly are we meeting?"

Edgeworth opens his eyes and points to the door. A man with a white tuft of hair and stitches running down his face with a fancy suit walks in and notices Edgeworth. Edgeworth walks up to the man and shakes his hand.

"It is good to finally get the chance to really meet you Mr. Edgeworth."

"Likewise... de Killer."

Gumshoe was standing there surprised at the scene in front of him.

_The man Mr. Edgeworth hired... was the same man we were hungting down just a few months ago!?_


	15. The Red and The Black

**DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM OWNS PHOENIX WRIGHT!**

**A/N: OH CRAP I JUST REALIZED I MESSED UP SO BADLY ON THE DATES! OKAY I'll tell you all about it now. Maya was born in 99 so the crime happened in 99 and not in 88! Sorry bout that!! Sorry I forgot the the game takes place in the double digits of the 2000's! I apologize! Eventually I'll go back (as in whenever I can find the time cuz of school) and fix everything! In the meantime no more typos!**

* * *

Shelly de Killer and Edgeworth just sat at the table drinking fine wine, while Gumshoe attempted to eat his burger. de Killer put his cup down.

"Well Mr. Edgeworth, I would like to know what you, a man of the law, would want to call me for."

Edgeworth stayed quiet for a moment, just spinning the wine in his glass. He set it down and looked at the assassin in front of him. Edgeworth knew that he was risking everything just hiring this man, but he had no choice.

"Mr. de Killer, I did not call you here because I had a target for you."

"Ah Mr. Edgeworth, I kind of figured that were the case. So what did you call me for?"

"I heard you have expierence with detonation devices."

"That is true."

"I have a job for you then."

"You want me to deactivate an explosive device do you not?"

"Yes, that is exactly correct. There are explosives placed in areas around the courthouse. The detective and I will check the hospital."

"Ah that small clinic here in town. So Deseat had managed to claw his evil little fangs into the Feys at last."

"That is the other thing I'd like to ask you about. The conversation that we had over the phone the other day, you mentioned that you knew the Deseats. How did you know them?"

"Ah I was hoping you would ask that. Detective Gumshoe, as you are a man of the law so it would do you some good to listen to me. I knew the Deseats because they had once hired me to kill one of the Feys, more like three of them actually. The deceased lawyer, their mother, and that wonderful girl. Maya Fey. I hear she got into trouble, and that is why I am agreeing to help you."

"Explain to us about your realationship."

"As you wish. Mr. Edgeworth, as I have just stated they had hired me to kill those Feys on a specific date. As you may remember my client and I must have a strong bond of trust. They broke that bond."

"How?"

"That day, 1999, I was already in the village and in the location, when I saw what was going on. I had heard some noises so I just took a peek around the corner. Ace A. Deseat was walking away from a door so I called him over. He said 'We no longer need your services' and then he had some guards with him. They were armed with guns. I was able to take them out, but by the time I realized he was gone it was too late. I ran into the room and noticed what was going on. His wife was about to kill the people they had wanted me to kill. I wanted to show them my own form of 'justice' but that wasn't the time for I had heard loud footsteps. I returned home that same night and did research on that family. There wasn't much information except that they had worked as psychics. However later on I found out that they were on the most wanted list in several countries... one of them however was not the US. They are not known here and the countries they were known in are small. The only large one was Germany. It was then I decided to track them down. That is how I ended up in this country."

"Hmmm... I see. So you wish to get revenge on him?"

"I wish to show them what happens when they mess with a de Killer."

Edgeworth took another drink of his wine and set the glass down again. "Then I guess this is as close a chance as you get."

"I suppose it is. So I am depending on the lawyer Mr. Wright again correct?"

"Yes, just like during your case we asked him to stall in anyway possible. Deseat has put over 50 pounds of... what kind of explosive was it again detective?"

"C3 Mr. Edgeworth. He placed it all over the courthouse and hospital."

"50 pounds is alot isn't it detective. Considering its mold-ability it will be very hard to find."

"That's exactly what he said sir."

Edgeworth stood up along with de Killer, they shook each others hand. "You do realize that this will cost you a fortune Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Send me a bill. Oh yes before I forget, I'm going to need you to wear a mask."

"Ah yes, the lawyer and that little girl has already seen my face haven't they? I guess it cannot be helped. Do not worry Mr. Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, I will make sure I find all fifty pounds at the courthouse. But what will you do?"

"As I have stated the Detective and I will be looking around the hospital."

"Oh yes the hospital. Before I forget I was watching the local news, there was something interesting going on there."

Edgeworth eyes had gotten wide. "What was it?"

De killer motioned to the waiter. "Excuse me young man, would you mind turning the television over there to the local news. I wish to know whats happening."

The waiter walked over to the TV hanging on the wall and turned it to channel 2. De killer pointed. "Watch the news Mr. Edgeworth, after all knowledge is half the battle."

Edgeworth and Gumshoe turned to the TV and listened to the female reporter. They were standing in front of the Hottie Clinic.

_"We are standing in front of Hottie Clinic. We have been here for about 40 minutes now while the authorities have been trying to negotiate with the man inside, who has locked all the door." She walked up to chief of police. "Excuse me Chief, would you care to comment?"_

_The Chief adjusted his hat. "As of the moment the situation is dire. The man inside says there are over 50 pounds of C3 inside the hospital and threatens to blow up the whole hospital if his only condition is not met."_

_"And may we ask what this condition is sir?"_

Gumshoe shifted in his seat.

_The Chief looked directly into the camera. "He wants the defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, to get his client, Maya Fey, a guilty verdict. Mr. Wright, if you're watching this broadcast, the lives of hundreds ride on your shoulders. What's one girl to the lives of many? Mr. Wright, if you don't get the verdict, everyone will die..."_

Edgeworth stood up. "Detective, I think its about time we headed down there."

"Yes sir Mr. Edgeworth!"

The three men stood up and headed outside the restaurant, de Killer and Edgeworth shook hands. "De Killer, as soon as this court case is over, our contract is over as well."

"Yes yes, I figured as much, but by that time I shall be long gone. I will send you your bill sir."

They walked separate directions, Edgeworth and Gumshoe towards the hospital, de Killer towards the courthouse.

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you sure we can trust him?"

"Truth be told detective, I do not even know myself, however considering his basis on the trust between him and his clients, he is the only man we can trust."

"We could have just gotten a bomb squad."

Edgeworth shook his head. "Deseat would catch on. We needed one person, and he is the only one that is available."

"Well... how are we going to get into the hospital?"

"Simple, we will have to go behind the building and climb the ladder in teh alley next to the clinic. There is a door on the roof that does not have a lock. We can get in through there. Besides, there's a bomb on the side of the building anyway. We will have to hurry though, I don't even think Wright will be able to stall. If we don't hurry, the prosecutor WILL actually find that girl guilty."

"You know who the new prosecutor is sir?"

"Unfortunately yes, and this woman is not to be trifled with. She is somebody that Wright knows very, very well. He will have to find the strenght in himself to be able to handle her."

"Who is she sir?"

Edgeworth didn't say anymore. He and Gumshoe got into the truck, and drove towards the clinic.

_Good luck Wright, all we can do is discharge the bombs. You must do the rest._


	16. 16 Turnabout Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright... the compamy known as CAPCOM does...**

* * *

**District Court: Defendent Lobby 2... 3:30 pm...**

I walked into the lobby, Pearls in my arms.

"Mr. Nick... Mr. Nick!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Pearls, I was just thinking."

"Don't worry Mr. Nick, I'm sure you'll convince everybody that Mystic Maya is innocent."

"Yeah Pearls, so am I."

_She's just a little girl, I can't tell her about what's really happening._

I guess I wasn't paying any attention becuase I accidently bumped into a long black haired woman in an all brown suit. She smiled at me. She didn't look all that elderly, but her eyes showed that she had experience.

_No way! This woman! How did she get here!?_

"Hello there," she said.

I just stood my ground and put down Pearls. "Hello... mother."

She just smiled at me, then at Pearls. The little girl looked at me, then her, then me again. "Mr. Nick! This is your mother? She's so pretty!"

My mother, Lindia Wright, smiled at Pearls. "And you are very pretty yourself. Are you my sons daughter?"

"No, I'm Mr. Nick's friend!"

"I see... well... hmmm, I know!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out two quarters, then handed them to Pearls. "You know how to use those little quarter machines over there right?"

"Oh yes! I do! Mr. Nick showed me how!" She took the coins and ran to the little toy machines. My mother looked over at me, her expression quickly changed to a cold stare.

"Phoenix."

Her tone had changed as well. Mine started to match hers.

"Why are you here mother?"

She took out a pair of gloves and put them on. "Why else would I be here son? I thought you were smart. If you must know... I'm the prosecuting attorney that will be facing you. I heard Ms. von Karma stepped down, I was in town and decided to take this case. I have had ample prep time, I even found out the witnesses that she wanted."

"Mom..."

"I'm warning you now Phoenix, just becuase you are my son does not mean I will go easy on you. Actually, it means I will be go harder than any other defense attorney that I have beaten. Phoenix, be prepared to lose today."

"Mom... please listen to me right now-"

"I don't care what's going on with your life Phoenix. I will make sure you lose."

She walked into the courtroom quietly. "Still the same mother I see..."

Pearls ran up to me with a small stuffed bear. "Mr. Nick lookee!!"

I smiled at her. "I see Pearls. Well, can you get Mia for me?"

She smiled. "Sure thing Mr. Nick!" She closed her eyes, within seconds her whole shape transformed to Mia.

She looked in her hand and saw the bear. "Phoenix, you're not spoiling Pearly are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well..." she looks into the courtroom. "I'm guessing that's the woman we have to face now?"

"Yeah, that's my mother, Lindia Wright."

"I see that look in her eyes. Do you and her not have a good relationship?"

I just turned and started to walk towards. "We used to... that is until she found out that I was going to be a defense attorney and not a prosecutor. My mother was the type of person that wanted me to fulfill her dreams. As you can see... I didn't. Mia, let's go."

Silently, we walked into the courtroom, not knowing what was going to happen next.

A man with long white hair and a small goatee walked into the building and started to snoop around. "Mr. Wright," he said, "good luck."

**District Courtroom 2... 3:45 pm...**

The judge slammed his gavel. "All right, is the defense ready?"

I straighted some papers. "Yes Your Honor, the defense is ready."

Then a surprised look on his face. "Oh, and I see our new prosecutor is a Mrs. Wright. I hope family won't get in the way of the law Mrs. Wright."

She looked towards the man with cold, black eyes. "It won't Your Honor, I can at least promise you that much."

Mia was looking at my mother worriedly. "Phoenix, not that I doubt you... but I've never heard of your mother, and you never told me anything."

"There was a reason for that Mia."

"What was that?"

The judge banged on his gavel. "Where is the defendent!?"

The bailiff ran up and whispered something in his ear.

"A SITUATION AT THE HOTTIE CLINIC! THEN WHY ARE WE IN COURT! I here by suspend the hearing today to tomar-"

"OBJECTION!"

The judge looked directly at me. "What objections do you have Mr. Wright?"

"W-we can still have court today Your Honor."

"But with the situation at the hospital involving bombs, and your defendent in a life or death situation."

I looked over to the court audience on my mother's side. Deseat was sitting in the first seet in the front row, fiddling with his jacket pocket, smiling evilly.

_Grr... I have to convince him to keep this going._

My mother started to rub her forehead with her index and middle finger, a tendency she has when she's annoyed. "Your Honor, I believe what my son is trying to get at is that the authorities have it handeled. From what I have heard and seen they have a bomb squad, SWAT team, and Negotiations there. They only have one condition."

"What is it Mrs. Wright?"

"That we get Ms. Fey the guitly verdict. Your Honor, you are a good man, regardless this is still a court hearing. So with your permission, I'd like to continue this case."

"V-very well Mrs. Wright, we will only hope that the police can handle this."

_How come every time I try to lengthen the day, its my opponent that he agrees with?_

Mia looked at me. "Phoenix..."

"You don't have to warn me about her Chief. She's taken me to almost every one of her court cases when I was a child, I know exactly how she works."

"So you're prepared?"

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"My mother is, and always will be, one step ahead of me. However there is something that I can try."

"What's that?"

"I can attempt to outsmart her in every way. If I can do that, I can probably manage to stall this court. We may end up with a repeat of Enguarde, but we don't have a choice."

Mia nodded and smiled. "If you figured all this out on your own, what do you need me here for?"

Mia was trying to make me feel better, that was good. I looked towards my mother, her cold deadset eyes on me.

"So Phoenix, what are you planning to do? Are you planning to risk the lives of hundreds to save that girl?"

"No mother, I'm going to go with the law, and not go down without out a fight."

She was quiet for a second, her eyes were closed, then she opened them back up. "You my son... was, always have been, and still is... an idiot."

Mia jolted back. "She ment all of that."

I nodded. "Yes... she has always ment it. Everday she reminded me of this. I refuse to listen to it any longer." I point towards her. "Mother! I will show you today that I am not what you say I am! I am not an idiot!"

She smiled then pointed back at me. "Only an idotic idiot would do such idiotic things for such idiotic reasons."

_Now that I realize it... she has the same tendecy that Franziska does! This won't end well._

The crowd had started to get restless and the judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! Now then, the second day of court will begin."

My mother just started to tap the desk. "Very well... I call my first witness."

* * *

**A/N: Awsome! Finally the second day starts! It took forever! And I promise this will be EPIC!!!**


	17. A Hart's Tale Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM owns this series!**

**A/N: Finally, the second day of the trial begins! How will it end up? Who are all the witnesses? Can Phoenix get them to crack? And what of his mysterious mother, what kind of tricks does she have up her sleeve? Find out now!**

* * *

My mother just kept on tapping the desk. "Your Honor, I'd like to get this started and ended as quickly as possible. So without further to do, the prosecution calls their first witness."

Lotta walked into the court room up to the witness stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Names Lotta Hart! I'm a freelance photographer. Mainly fer the tabloids!"

The judge looked surprised. "Ms. Hart, you are at the stand again?"

"Reckon so! Guess me and the court get along like a beaver and a dam."

"Well...um... please start your testimony."

I could feel sweat start to bead down my neck.

_Not Lotta! I knew that she was going to be a witness, but with my mother there's not telling what Lotta's going to say!_

Mia just smiled at me. "Don't worry, we've gotten her to crack too. Besides, considering she works for the news in a way, I'm sure she knows whats going on. Just try to drag this out as long as possible."

I nodded. "Right."

My mother rubbed her forehead. "If the defense is done associating with each other, would the witness please start its testimony of what happened that day."

_**The Day of the Murder**_

Lotta put on her big grin, holding her hips.

"Well, guess aw shuld get started then huh? Well, that day I felt that something was goin' to happen. Somethin' that wuld give me a story! So I went to the tent, I had a feeling that was where it was going to be. Let's see, I'd say I walked in from the only entrance and walked all the way around to the north side of the tent. Sat down, got my camera's ready, started eating the popcorn, when finally the show started. Haha, that's when my senses started to catch fire! A few minutes into the show, the lights cut off, then a little while later they cut back on! I had already started to get some photos of course! Thanks to the scope I got I could even take some pics in the dark! It was strange though..."

**...**

The judge just nodded. "That testimony sounds like the rest of them, especially with the lights. Regardless, Mr. Wright?"

"I'll begin Your Honor. Lotta, at what time would you say the lights cut off?"

"Well heck, I'd say about 6:07 maybe o'eight that evenin'."

"I see... wait you said you had pictures?"

"Reckongiven! Even brought them with me!"

"Lotta! Show the court these photos please!"

"Sure thing."

She grabs a suitcase and opens it, revealing two different photos. The bailiff walks over and puts it on the overhead.

The judge shook his head. "Mr. Wright, I'm afraid these pictures have nothing to do with each other."

I noticed it, the first one had three dark figures, it was green. I couldn't see everything clearly. It was the second one though, the second was a picture of Maya and Deseat right before the lights shutoff.

_They're on the wrong sides! What's going on!_

My mother began to tap the desk. "There is nothing wrong with those pictu-"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor! There is something wrong with those pictures!"

"Mr. Wright, I'm afraid I dont' see what you are talking about. I'll give you one chance to show me what you mean."

"Yes sir Your Honor." I pointed over to Deseat who was on the right side of the table.

"Mr. Wright I am afraid I do not see the problem here."

"Your Honor, please hear me out. I would like the court to remember back to the video that was showed yesterday."

The court became quiet, then one after the other everybody began to speak. The judge beccame wide eyed and began to bang his gavel. "Order! Order! Ms. Hart, exactly what side did you say you were on?"

"The north side Ya Honor."

"Then how is it that this picture is reversed from the video?"

My mother tossed a pen into the air and caught it. "I can answer that Your Honor. This picture you see here was actually taken on the south side of the tent. That is a simple explanation."

"But Mrs. Wright, how can she forget which side she's on?"

Lotta scratched her red afro. "That... may be a mistake on ma part."

"Ms. Hart?"

"Haha... you see Ya Honor, I actually did go to the north side of that there tent, but it was crowded so I went to the south side."

The Judge nodded. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I forgot bout it. Sorry."

_Oh no! This is bad... but I can use this as a distraction._

"Phoenix, that was a big flaw on your part. As your mother I'm going to have to punish you."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sure the judge would agree with me when I say that you've just lost a chance."

The judge nodded. "Yes I would"

"Very well. Phoenix... I'd start being careful. If you mess up I'll continue with the penalties."

_Great, just great. What am I going to do?_

"Grrr... fine, I'll be more careful. Lotta, you said there was something strange, would you care to explain?"

"You don't miss a thing now do ya Mr. Lawyer. Okay then, I guess I'll testify about that next..."

**District Court building roof... same time...**

De Killer picked off another C3, then quickly disconnected a purple wire. "Hmmm, 22 pounds on the roof alone, this man was skilled. Nobody would think of looking here. The purple wire is connected to a wireless detonator, nobody would ever think of that. Ho ho ho, this man really is evil."

He looked at a small moniter that he set up. "Mr. Wright, better be more careful. Things don't look so good." He looked towards another moniter. "Ah, I see... Mr. Edgeworth and the Detective seem to have alot on their hands..."

**Hottie Clinic: Alley... 3:35pm...**

Edgeworth skilly cut the purple wire. "There, that should be the end of it. Just 59.2 pounds of this stuff left."

Gumshoe pulled the ladder down and began to climb up. "The purple wire right sir?"

"Yes. Be careful, I'll meet you up there in a second."

"Right."

Gumshoe got to the top of the ladder, there was a gunshot and he fell to the ground, bleeding from his right shoulder.

"Detective!"

"M-Mr. Edgeworth! I-I'm sorry..."

Somebody on the top of the roof yelled, "Miles Edgeworth! Get up here unless you want more to die!"

"Go Mr. Edgeworth... I'll be fine."

Edgeworth looked up. "Damn... we don't have time for this."

"Don't worry sir, I can still walk, and we're already in a hospital so I'll be fine. L-let me deal with the rest."

"Detective..."

"Go... trust me."

"Okay. Detective, you need to be sneaky."

"Just distract him."

Edgeworth nodded then began to climb up the ladder. "Detective... call Wright in about 40 minutes and tell him what's going on."

Gumshoe weakly saluted. "Yes sir..."

Edgeworth climbed to the top of the ladder and saw sombody holding a gun and a detonater. He couldn't make out the man's face becuase it was shrouded in a hood. "That's right Mr. Edgeworth, just slowly walk up here."

"Who are you?"

"For now let's just say I am an... associate to Mr. Deseat."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what he wants. Simple as that. So now all I want is for you to stand there..." he points over to a tv moniter. "And watch the court case."

_Detective..._

Meanwhile on the ground, Detective Gumshoe stood up and quietly snuck over to the back door. "Let's see if this still works." He got out a paper clip and began to jiggle the lock until it opened. "There... purple wire, purple wire... just where am I going to start looking though!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that there are word errors, but I use wordpad and as we all know its not very good nor does it have a spellchecker. But for some reason the spellchecker on this site isn't working for me again. Sorry.**


	18. Hart's Tale 2

**DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM OWNS PHOENIX WRIGHT!**

**A/N: All right, here we go! Let's see if Phoenix can manage this!**

* * *

**--The Strange Thing--**

Lotta scratched her afro.

"Well it was strange. While those dang lights were shut off and everyone was running around screamin' their heads off, I managed to pick up some kind of noise. There was a gunshot. I'm sure that I heard it! This is where the strange part comes in. I took a picture of that there crime scene, and there was no gun, no bullet. Though, later on I do remember seeing something else."

**...**

I was standing there, taking in everything that Lotta just said. It was strange how there was no gun or bullet, then I remembered something.

_Deseat had a gun!_

The judge was shaking his head. "It is strange how there was no gun. Mr. Wright, I have knowledge that you were at the crimescene. Did you happen to find a gun?"

I was going to say yes when my mother yelled, "HOLD IT! Your Honor, I'd like to show you this." Out of her briefcase she pulled out the gun which was in a plastic bag. "Ms. von Karma handed this to me. She told me that this was tested and that it had indeed Ace A. Deseat's due to his prints being found on it. However, there is no conclusive evidence that it has been shot. At least that is what I had been told."

"Very well Mrs. Wright. Mr. Wright, would you like to cross-exam the witness?"

Mia looked over to me. "Be careful of your answer Phoenix. Remember we must stall for as much time as possible."

"Your Honor, I would in deed like to cross exam her."

"Very well Mr. Wright. You may begin."

"Thank you Your Honor. Lotta, you said that you took pictures of the crime scene, was this during the blackout or after?"

"Why, those pics I showed ya'll was the only ones I got during the black out. The rest wuz after!"

"I see and what exactly did you get pics of?"

"Hmmm... Let me think here... I got a picture of some blood, the dead guy, a knife... even Maya!"

"You got a pick of Ma- I mean Ms. Fey!"

Lotta smiled. "Sure do!"

"Do you have them with you!"

"Eh heh heh... you see there city boy, that's where the problem comes in. You see... they're kind of at my apartment right now."

_Damn!_

"Your Honor, those pictures could prove to be evidence!"

The judge nodded. "Very well. Ms. Hart, do you have a car?"

"Of course I do! Wut do ya take me fer some country bumpkin!"

"N-no of course not! Sorry, my fault. Very well, I will quickly arrange a police escort during the next recess. Mr. Wright, is there anymore questions you'd like to ask this witness?"

"Yes there is. Lotta, are you sure that it was a gunshot."

"Come on now city boy! Of all the people that shuld know, you shuld know better than anyone that I know what a gun sounds like after two or three times! It's a sound you can't forget! It was like a BOOM!"

"I see... well then. Wait, you also said you remembered something, what was it?"

"Hm? Oh it was just the day I found you and that red jacket prosecutor with ya. You remember the day."

I nodded. "Yes... Your Honor, with your approval, I'd like Lotta to testify about what she saw the day she had seen Edgeworth and myself."

The judge nodded his approval. "Very well. I will allow this."

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, what she saw that day has no relevance to this court."

He shook his head. "Objection overruled Mrs. Wright. Ms. Hart, please enlighten us on what you remembered."

"Sure thing Ya Honor!"

**--The Investigation--**

"Well ya see, I was takin' some more photos when I spotted Mr. Wright doin' some detective work himself. Then the Mr. Edgeworth came over and instructed us to follow him. He said for us to follow him and we did. Inside that Deseat guys trailer we had found a gun. He told us that nobody was allowed to have those dang things on the fairgrounds, so it was weird that he had one. He had showed us that it had been fired recently. Funny lookin' gun really."

**...**

"Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

My mother tapped her desk, then grabbed her pencil and began to squeeze it. "Phoenix, I'm warning you now, be careful how you press her. If there is not any relevance I will have to penalize you."

I looked at her. I honestly had no clue why she was doing this. It was like she really was out to get me. I mean we haven't really been on the best terms, but she really wasn't the type of person that would go and just penalize somebody for the smallest reason. Something was definitly up.

"Fine then. Lotta, can you tell us exactly what Prosecutor Edgeworth had told us that day please?"

"Wut have ya fergotten? Oh well guess it can't be helped. Well he told us, 'I noticed that there was one bullet missing, and also one other thing. There are burn marks over the barrel, gunpowder burns. This is an old gun Wright, the older the gun, the easier it is to spot the powder.' That's exactly what he said. Oh yeah he also said he did some tests to prove his theory of that and they came out positive. Also that prosecutor over there just stated it had his there prints!"

"Phoenix, does this have any relevance at all?"

"Yes mother it does, you'll see. Lotta, can you tell us about the gun and why you thought it was 'funny lookin' please."

"Sure. Ya see, that gun was real funny lookin'. It was extremly old, I don't even think anybodies made guns like that since the fifties! It was a kind of revolver. It sure wuz a beaut though I'll say!"

"Your Honor, these questions have absolutly nothing to do with this court. So as promised I will penalize the defense."

"OBJECTION! This mother, does have relevance."

"I will give you one chance to convince me."

"Fine. Just one chance, I can play that. You see, my point is that Deseat HAD a gun with him, even though they were ILLEGAL in the park! You said it yourself that it had his prints!"

My mother shot back and grabbed her forehead, something she does when she realizes she was wrong.

"Phoenix!" Mia quietly yelled. "You're going the wrong way! At this rate you'll get everyone here and at the clinic killed!"

_GAH! I totally forgot!_

Quickly I counteracted. "However, I have a theory that says that gun is not his."

My mother regained her composure. "Really? First you say it is his, now you say it's not. Which is it?"

"I never said what it was. Just hear me out. My theory of why those aren't his prints is simple. There's a chance that somebody else shot it, somebody in the audience. Mr. Deseat could have found it and meant to turn it in to the authorities. However it is possible that with all this chaos that he forgot about it and put it into his closet just in case."

My mother through the pen in the air, caught it, then pointed it at me. "Very good my son! From the beginning you've tried to disprove that Ms. Fey isn't guilty. I'm sure you've just scooted us a few feet closer to the reality that she is in fact guilty."

I clenched my fist under the desk. She was right, but that was the only way that I could stall for time.

Mia nodded, but still looked saddened. "At least Deseat won't be pushing that button."

The judge nodded. "Very well then. Is that about all Ms. Hart."

"Reckon so."

"Good, then we I hereby order a 20 minute recess. In that time I'd like you Ms. Hart to go fetch those pictures guided by a police escort."

"Sure thing Ya Honor!"

"Court will continue in 20 minutes!" He slammed his gavel. That was the end of day two, part 1.

**District Court: Defendent Lobby #2**

I was pacing back and forth, wondering what I was going to do next. "Dammit! Is there nothing that we can do! At this rate-"

"Phoenix," Mia said calmly, "Calm down. You have to calm down."

"Calm down! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A FREAKING TIME LIKE THIS! Maya along with hundreds of more people can die! If that doesn't happen there's a chance that Maya will..." I didn't bother finishing my sentence. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. My vision had started getting blurry, finally I couldn't hold it in. I walked ran up to Mia and punched the wall behind her.

"Phoenix you need to calm down now. You're acting like a child!"

"She is right my friend, you must stay calm, keep your cool and all will be well."

I looked over and noticed a blonde man walking with a rather large backpack. Strange, I feel as if I have heard is voice somewhere else. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh just a man full of wisdom I guess. Ho ho. Well, I must be on my way."

"That was strange."

My phone started to ring... it was Gumshoe.

* * *

**Hottie Clinic: Room 3-A**

Maya stood up, still kind of groggy. "I wonder... if it's okay if I just walk out. I wanna see how Nick is doing." She walked up and tried to open the door, but right before she could she felt a bigger pressure holding onto the other end.

"You can't open that door pal!" she heard.

"Detective Gumshoe!"

He walked over to the window. "You can't open this door!"

"Why not!"

"There's a bomb attached to this door! You open it and it'll go off!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"No I'm not!" Gumshoe explains every thing that's going on to the best of his ability. Maya goes back and sits on the bed.

"You mean... Nick might have to..."

"He might if we don't find a way out of this! Hey pal, look all over the room, tell me if you find somethin'!"

Maya did so, five minutes later she yelled. "Detective! There's one under the bed!"

"You got a pair of scissors in there pal!"

She looked around and found a doctors scalpel. "Conveniant. Hey found something Detective!"

"Find and carefully the cut the...um...uh... the purple wire!"

"YOU SURE!"

"YES! Just cut it!"

She kneels under the bed, and slowly cuts the wire untl it's disconnected. "Got it."

"Good. I want you to stay in here. Turn on the tv, do something just don't try to open this door pal. I need to see if somebody has scissors!"

"A-alright."

She could hear his footsteps thumping away...

* * *

**Hottie Clinic: Third floor hallway.**

Gumshoe was running everywhere. Fortunatly there were no other doors with bombs. He ran all the way down to the first floor, almost out of breath.

"DOES ANYBODY HAVE SCISSORS!"

"Right here you Scruffy Detective."

Gumshoe froze up at that voice. He always recognized that scary voice. "M-Ms. v-von Karma... um.."

"Take the scissors you scruffy detective before I chunk them at you."

He quickly ran and grabbed the scissors.

"Good, now then, tell me Scruffy, where is Miles Edgeworth."

"Mr. Edgeworth is on the roof sir... but there's a gunner up there."

She started walking towards the opposite stairs.

"Wait! You'll get yourself shot! I can't let you-"

Franziska stopped, Gumshoe braced for her whip, but was surprised when she didn't run over and whip him.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe." she said.

He was real surprised now. She never called him his actual name before!

"Y-yes sir!"

"We are all depending on you now." She turned to him smiling. "You had better not let us down or so help me when we all die if we all go to the same place I will personally make sure you end up in a hell of whips!"

"Um..."

She turned back and continued walking. "That's my way of saying, good luck, Detective Dick Gumshoe. Also... make sure you get that gunshot tended to in your shoulder. I honestly think you should keep it. You've never been shot before. But what you do is none of my business anymore." She disappeared behind the door. Gumshoe ran to the elevator and pressed up. He was determined now. He knew he couldn't screw up. He was just hoping that Edgeworth and Franziska would be just as careful... or better yet more careful!


	19. Conversational Period

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Capcom owns every little bit of pixelization in this game.**

**A/N: Sorry, I realized that I forgot to put times on the last chapter.**

**Hottie Clinic: Hallway outside of room 3-A... 4:15pm...**

"Almost got it," Gumshoe grunted cutting the wire. "There!" The wire clipped and he put the C3 in his bag. Slowly he opened the door and realized that Maya had already cut hers.

"Detective Gumshoe... your arm."

"It's alright pal, really! But for now we have other things to worry about. These bombs are placed all over the place. I need you to help me look for them pal."

Maya nodded and grabbed some gaws that were on the nightstand, she began wrapping it around his shoulder. "At least do this so it won't get infected. What happened?"

"Gunshot..."

Maya jumped up. "You got shot!"

"It's fine pal, but right now we have more important matters. We have to get those bombs!"

They began running, Maya was surprised at Gumshoe's speed. "Detective, where Edgeworth!"

"He's on the roof. Don't go up there, he's got it handeled."

"What's going on up there?"

"The man that's holding this place hostage is up there. And he has a gun with the detonator. We can't go up there. Mr. Edgeworth as well as Ms. von Karma has it handeled."

Maya just continued running, but she was worried about Phoenix. Gumshoe took out his phone and dialed a number, a few minutes later the other side picked up.

"This is Gumshoe pal, I've got Maya she's fine. We need more time though! What? All right but make it quick." He handed the phone to Maya.

"Hello?"

_"Maya! Are you okay!"_

"I'm fine Nick, I really am. I'm going to help Detective Gumshoe get the rest of these bombs out of here."

_"Maya... all right I guess there's no stopping you. Just be careful!"_

"You too Nick, oh Gumshoe said that Ms. von Karma and Edgeworth is here... who are you facing!"

The other side of the line got quiet for a few seconds... but then finally he spoke. _"Maya... don't worry about it. Just be careful."_

"Alright Nick, believe in us... just as much as we believe in you. Nick... there's something that has to be said."

_"...What would that be?"_

Maya stopped running for a second, Gumshoe stopped. "Pal?"

"Nick... Do your best."

_"I will Maya... I got to go."_

The other line clicked, and Maya clicked the end call button. Gumshoe walked up and grabbed the phone. "Are you all right pal?"

A tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away and looked up to the Scruffy man, her face more serious. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going!"

Gumshoe nodded, and they both ran off, looking for more bombs.

**Hottie Clinic: Rooftop... 4:13 pm...**

Edgeworth stood across from the hooded man with the gun pointed at him. "So then, what exactly do you plan on doing with that gun?"

The mans hand was slightly shaking. "I plan to shoot you Mr. Prosecutor..."

Edgeworth smiled and shook his head. "Then why not do it now? You have the pistol in your hand after all, now would be as good a chance as ever."

"Shutup!"

"Or is it... that you cannot do it?"

There was a loud bang, the opening of the pistol was smoking. Edgeworth felt a couple of hairs fall from his head. "Ah, you have supieror aiming skills. I'm pretty sure the detective you wounded could learn a thing or two from you. Even though your whole arm is shaking, you still shot surprisingly close to me and not cause any damage. I applaud your excellent marksmanship officer."

The man put the arm with the gun down. "What did you just say?"

"Hm?"

"What was that last word you just said."

"Oh? That? I simply called you 'officer.' As in a policeman."

"How could you possibly know that I work for the police?"

Edgeworth grinned, he was finally getting somewhere. Bowing, he answered the man's statement. "It is elementary my good friend, you see, that jacket you are wearing, only the law enforcement of this area are able to obtain that bulletproof jacket."

"This could be any jacket, how is it possibly that this is an officers jacket?"

Edgeworth pointed over to the mans left shoulder. "That decal on your shoulder, it is the mark of a simple first ranked officer. You are a guard back at the precinct. Or am I wrong?"

The man jumped back and aimed the gun back at Edgeworth. "You!"

Edgeworth grinned shook his finger towards his forehead. "Just as I deduced from the very beginning. Now the only questions left are... who are you, and why you are helping a criminal like Deseat. Care to answer those?"

"That is none of your business!"

"It is when the lives of hundreds are riding on the line!"

The man pulled out a detonator. "Mr. Edgeworth, I highly suggest you be more careful about what you say. You see, Ace Deseat said he has a detonator, but really it just detonates the C3 in the court. This is the one for here. I warn you now, watch what you say, or die." The man looked over to the door. "That goes for you too... Ms. Franziska von Karma."

_Franziska!_

The door opened, and out walked the silver haired prosecutor, Franziska von Karma. She had her whip to her side. "Miles Edgeworth."

"Franziska, how long were you here?"

The man looked back at Edgeworth. "I can answer that, she's been here ever since yesterday, right after she decided not to take that case anymore."

"That long?"

Franziska glared towards Edgeworth. "Yes... but now is not the time for discussion. You, gunman, I propose a simple challenge."

"What kind of challenge?"

"Miles Edgeworth and I will... take guesses at your name. We get it right, you explain everything to us."

"Then what exactly is my part in this game?"

"All I ask in return... is that you give us the information we ask of you. Through that information we shall then figure out who you are."

The man put the gun down and the detonator in his jacket pocket. Stepping back, he slumped over his knees and started laughing hard. "Hahaha! Fine then, as you wish. I'll give you and Mr. Edgeworth an opportunity. However..." He holds up three fingers. "You get three chances. No more, no less."

Edgeworth crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Very well."

"Oh I'm not done Mr. Edgeworth. There's one more term. If either of you make a wrong move... BOOM! You get it?"

Edgeworth just kept thinking. "Very well then. Franziska, come over here."

"Fine." She slowly walked over to the man in the red suit. "What do you want, Miles Edgeworth?"

"Listen very closely. We have to stall for time. You know the status of the detective?"

"Scruffy is doing just fine on his loose leash."

"Good. Now then, in order to get the info we need, we will have to work together. Three chances, that means we can not afford to screw up. So no jumping to conclusions like you have a tendency to do."

Franziska held a firm grip on her whip, but resisted the urge to whip the man. "Fine then." She looked over to the man holding the gun. "Now then sir... let the game start!"

**District Court: Defendent Lobby No. 2... 4:16pm...**

Standing behind the wall, the prosecutor hid silently, listening to the conversation her son was hacing over the phone. Lindia Wright hated to see her son like this. He hid it, but she could tell he was grieving. Grieving that the girl could be blown up, grieving that its up to him to stall for time, grieving that the lives of hundreds are on his shoulders solely. However, whether he knew it or not, she was actually trying to help him. That was the reason she had objected so much during the testimony over little and big things.

She took a hankerchief out of her pocket and wiped the tears from her eyes, then put on her stern face again. She walked over to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, you had better be prepared and have a very good argument for your case."

"Mother... there's a serious matter of life and death going on right now! Can't you see that!"

_Of course I can! That's why I'm trying to help you!_

"Of course I can, however I do not care. All I care about is getting a guilty verdict. I will see you in the courtroom."

She turned and walked away from her spiky haired son. She had admitted to her self time and time again taht Phoenix was such a great success at what he does, and has made many good friends to help him out in a time like this. However, she just couldn't tell him, not yet. It was hurting her more and more, she just wanted to hug her son and tell him everything is all right. This was not the time though. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't go up to him yet. Not after all these years.

_Phoenix, please. In order for my plan to help you work, you must be at the top of your game. Promise me that much._

**A/N: Alright! Things are heating up again! Please review, comment, whatever!**


	20. When Something Smells

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES, CAPCOM DOES!**

**A/N: Oh yeah! It's finally Summer Vacation! First I'd like to thank all of you who have kept reading this thanks to all of you! Also thanks for the support! Anyway, now that its summer I will be able to update this along with my other fanfics more often! Well... that is unless some unforseen circumstance should appear. Okay last thing, here's the schedule of the weeks I can't update anything...**

**june 27- july 4**

**July 19-24**

**These are subject to change without notice becuase my church often changes dates of camp in stuff. Anyway, without further ado, here's what ya'llve been waitin for!**

**District Courtroom No. 2... 4:20pm...**

I looked towards my mother, those last words she just said...

_"All I care about is getting the guitly verdict."_

I can't help but cringe a little. Just about every prosecutor I've faced up till now has said that same statement. I've basically got it embedded into my mind. On the prosecutors stand, she was straightening her papers, she wrote something down on her notepad. I wonder what it was.

The Judge walked up to his chair and slammed his gavel, the court immediatly got quiet. "Court will now continue. Mrs. Wright, is Ms. Hart prepared?"

My mother brushed some hair out of her eyes. "No, she's not."

The judge's eyes got wide. "What do you mean she's not ready!"

"It is just as I said. I was in lobby number one when there was a call for me on the payphone. It was Ms. Hart, and she had notified me that she may be a little late getting here."

"Why is that?"

"As we all know there is only one road that is able to get here, and that one road has been backed up going northbound, which is the way she has to go to get back here. One of her escorts had notified me that it may just take about half an hour to get here."

The judge nodded. "Very well then. I believe we should be put into a recess until our witness shows up."

My mother shook her head. "That is not necessary Your Honor. The prosecution has another witness already prepared."

"R-Really! Well... Mr. Wright, I'd like to ask your opinion on this."

I scratched the back of my head. "My opinion?"

"Yes, what is it you think we should do? Recess, or witness testimony?"

I put back my usual composure. "Well, I believe that we should listen to the next witness in order to get more information on this event."

"Very well then. Bailiff, go notify the witness to come in."

The bailiff saluted. "Yes sir!"

About five minutes later, a guy in an orange jacket and spiky brown hair walked up to the witness stand. Immediatly I began sweating.

_NO! NOT HIM ANYONE BUT HIM PLEASE GOD!_

Mia looked over to me and smiled. "Well Phoenix, looks like you get the pleasure of cross-examining one of your childhood friends again eh?"

"This isn't funny Mia!"

The judge looked over to him. "Alright then. Witness, state your name and occupation."

I could tell by his face that His Honor was struggling hard to remember this witness. I honestly wasn't surprised.

The spiky haired man gave a thumbs up. "Larry Butz, currently... a secretary at Global Studios!"

_Great! Of course Larry has to get a job there!_

"Yo Nick! I can't believe I'm here again!"

"Trust me neither can I..."

I looked over to my mother, she just tapping the desk with her fingers. Considering Larry's been a... friend of mine since grade school she knows him well too. Meaning she knows to watch out for him. She stopped tapping the desk.

"Mr. Butz..."

Larry looked over to her. "Oh hey Mrs. Wright, long time no see! How you been?"

"Just fine now... if you don't mind your testimony over what you saw and heard that day."

He gave his thumbs up. "Sure thing!"

**-That Day-**

Larry was scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you see I was hanging out with my girlfriend Miranda at the festival when she wanted to go and watch the spirit thing they were having. Of course she gave me those beautiful puppy dog eyes of hers so I ended up going. We got there about an hour later and the show had started. That guy, what was his name? Deseat? Anyway he had asked Maya to channel a spirit. I was actually surprised to see that it was Maya I didn't know that she could do that! Back to the point though, within a few minutes the lights shut off, people were screaming, Miranda was holding on to me and I tightly squeezed her pretty little figure! Hmmm... there was something else though..."

**...**

I was sweating.

_As usual Larry you give me absolutly nothing to work off of! About half that testimony was about his current girlfriend! Some of it was just pointless!_

His Honor looked over to me. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

"Y-yes Your Honor." I looked over and glared at Larry.

"Nick! Why are you staring at me for? Wait you... YOU DON'T THINK I DID IT DO YOU! I knew it! It's always me! Well you know what I admit it! I killed that guy that was on the ground! Go ahead put me in the chair, I'm not afraid of death!"

"Larry! Calm down! Nobody here thinks you did it!"

My mother chuckled a littlle. "Of course if he wishes to be put into the chair I'm sure we can arrange that. I've had problems with this young man for years after all."

"Mrs. Wright!"

"Yes Your Honor?"

"I... I don't think we can actually put him in the chair. Wait is that even legal anymore?"

"Of course, if requested a person can be executed by shock instead of shot."

Larry was just giving the thumbs up. "I'm not scared to be eletrocuted!"

My mother smiled over to him. "Heh heh. Well then I say we test that out than if you admit to the crime."

I pointed over. "OBJECTION! Quit harassing and encouraging the witness! He'd actually go through with it if we're not careful! Remember he's not the brightest person we know."

"Yeah that's ri... WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN NICK!"

The judge cleared his throat. "Anyway, Mr. Wright."

"I know Your Honor, the Cross Examination. So Larry, why exactly did it take an hour to get there?"

"Oh? Well you see Nick, Miranda, she wanted to get something to eat and well... you know."

"What is it you had to eat?"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, these questions have nothing to do with this trial!"

"You are right Mrs. Wright. Mr. Wright, refrain from pointless questions please, or I may have to penalize you."

"Y-yes Your Honor. I'm sorry it won't happen again. Anyway, Larry when you went into the tent, had the show already started?"

"Well not yet, but Maya and that old guy were already sitting across from each other discussing something. No clue what it was though."

"Do you know which sides they were sitting on?"

"Well, on the side I was sitting on, I couldn't see Maya's face, just her back"

I started thinking. "I see."

My mother pointed over to me. "OBJECTION! Your Honor these questions are totally irrelevant!"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor please! I have a point to this! Just give me some time."

"Very well Mr. Wright. Mrs. Wright, your objection is overruled. Please continue."

"Thank you Your Honor. Larry, you have a pretty good perceptioin of North and South yes?"

He started hitting the stand, his hair started standing up. "OF COURSE I DO! What do you think I am some kind of idiot! Well I'm not!" He put on a smug smile. "I know exactly where this is going and just letting you know I was sitting on the North side! HA!"

I smiled. "OBJECTION!"

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!"

"Larry, you say you were sitting on the north side of the tent, but that can't be. You see yesterday there was a video proving that if you were sitting on the north or south side of the tent you could clearly see both of them. You just stated Ms. Fey's back was 'facing towards you.'" I pointed to him. "Larry Butz... You have just lied to the court!"

Larry shot back. "WHAAAAT!"

"Larry! What side were you really sitting on!"

"I'm telling you it really was north! Why don't you believe me!"

I sighed and got out one of the pictures Lotta actually did bring with her. "You see this Larry? This was taken on the south side of that tent... meaning the other side would be north!" I pointed to Maya. "If this is my client... then that would mean you'd have to be on the west side of the tent Larry! Or am I wrong?"

Larry's eyes had gotten beady, he was getting nervous. Finally, he got it! "I see you know what I'm talking about it eh?"

Larry slumped down. "I-I'M SOOOORRRRRYYYY!"

He had yelled that so loud that everyone in the court had joined in on the ruckus. The judge slammed his gavel several times. "ORDER! ORDER! I WANT ORDER RIGHT NOW!" After a few minutes the court had gotten quiet, the judge was thinking things over by the way he just kept nodding his head.

"Mr. Wright," he finally said.

"Yes Your Honor?"

"Does this have any relevance at all?"

"Actually... it does Your Honor. You see, different people can see the same crime differently. Also depending on the angle, he could see it differently than the way Ms. Hart had said."

"Very well, I see your point. You may continue your cross-examination."

"Thank you Your Honor. Larry, I want you to testify a little more about that day. Everything you saw, or heard... along with that 'something else' that you had mentioned."

"Now why should I do that?"

My mother slammed her left on the desk. "You insolent boy! You haven't changed a bit in sixteen, seven-teen years have you! Okay here let me tell you why, if you don't I will personally make sure that this is your last day of freedom! No tv, no video games, no radio... NO GIRLS! You will be held in contempt of court! You understand me!"

Both Larry and I had gotten wide eyed. The last time I saw her last time was... when I was in middle school and Larry came over and broke favorite vase. Larry sighed.

"F-fine... I get it..."

**-The "Something Else"-**

He folded his arms and looked up thinking.

"Okay I admit, you got me on the whole side thing. But honestly I didn't see much of anything. We were sitting on the first row. The lights had turned off, and everyone was screaming. I looked over and saw some lights flashing, looked kind of like camera lights. But then I heard something. There was a loud 'BANG' which made me turn back to where Maya was. A little bit later the lights turned back on and the first thing I saw was Maya on the ground, Deseat scared out of his mind, that guy on the ground and a gigantic puddle of blood all over. That's it."

**...**

I was sweating again. My mother looked over to me with her cold eyes. "Well Phoenix, do you see anything wrong with this testimony?"

I got my composure back on and whispered to Mia. "That testimony was just as bad as the last!"

She just looked forward. "I see what you mean, it wasn't exactly his most vague one we've ever seen, but it was still pretty bad. Phoenix just remember right now we're not actually trying for a verdict, just stalling for time until we get the call."

I nodded. "Your Honor, I'd like to start the cross-examination."

"Very well."

Phoenix's mother was tapping on the desk, she couldn't physically show it, but on the inside she was smiling for her son.

_Good job Phoenix, you really have learned how to bluff these past few years. Though this guy is still getting on my last nerve._

She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Alright then Phoenix. Go ahead and cross-examine Mr. Butz... I just want you to keep remembering who it is you are talking to. It is 'The Butz' after all..."

_Stay on top of your game Phoenix, neither of us can risk this!_

**District Court: Back Alley... 4:26pm...**

De Killer looked over at the monitor. He laughed. "It appears the lawyers friend has stepped up. I wonder where the loud red-head is... oh well."

He picked the bomb from the wall and stuffed it in his bag. "There... the last one. I should get these down to the police department and notify Mr. Edgeworth."

Slowly he walked over to his black $200,000 car, always with a different license plate of course. Getting in he started it and took one last look at the monitor before shutting it off.

_Well... my job here is done. I wonder how Mr. Edgeworth is doing though..._

**Hottie Clinic: Roof-top... 4:23**

Edgeworth looked up at the sky. It was a clear day, but the wind cooled it down alot. Looking over at the possible killer, he couldn't help but feel like he's seen this man before. Franziska clutched her whip.

"Miles... do you really know every single officer in this pathetic town?"

"Of course I do. Might as well get to know the people who's paycheck's get deducted."

The gunman pointed the gun at him. "Well? Care to guess yet?"

Edgeworth looked over at him. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-nine years old."

"I see."

Franziska whipped at the ground. "Miles! How is his age going to give him away!"

Miles put on a cocky smile and wiggled his finger towards his head. "Simple... currently at the precinct there are only twenty policemen who are that age. In mere minutes we managed to narrow it down from over two hundred men in uniform to just twenty."

"This had better work Miles Edgeworth."

_As long as you don't whip anybody we should all be fine. I already have a pretty good idea who this guy could be..._


	21. Narrowing it Down

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT! CAPCOM OWNS EVERY LAST ASPECT OF THESE SURPRISINGLY GOOD GAMES!**

**A/N: Okay this is just a worthless personal note but I guess it's time to admit something. When I first saw this game years ago at Wal-Mart I only saw the word Attorney so it looked really stupid. But then I saw that it was on the Wii for 1000 points and actually said, "You know what, I guess I'll try it out." For real, after all only popular games get onto the Wiiware you know. Since then I've been addicted ever since. I've beaten the first game and Justice for all. I still have to beat TT, almost done with Investigations, and I got to find the Apollo Justice one. But its thanks to these amazing games that a plot like this comes up! Thank you Capcom for making the Court System not look like a complete and total failure! On a final note, I'd like to say if you think about it, this game shows just how often the police along with an actual court, actually indicts somebody before proving guilt or innocence! Anyway enough of that, onto the story!**

**A/N2: Okay one last thing... apparantly the editor isn't working well on my computer, the lines don't want to be added sometimes, like that time when I transitioned from Phoenix's POV over to third POV of Lindia Wright. I apologize for any confusion that may have caused!**

I looked over at my mother, then back at Larry. "Larry, could you repeat the seventh sentence in that last testimony please."

"Sure thing Nick. There was a loud 'BANG' which made me turn back to where Maya was."

"HOLD IT! Larry, what exactly was this loud 'bang' as you put it?"

He looked up to the ceiling. "Hmmm... well I would guess it kinda sounded like a gunshot."

My mother pointed over to him. "OBJECTION! Mr. Butz, can you confirm that this was a gun?"

"OBJECTION! How could he? It was dark in there remember mother?"

She chuckled a little bit. "Then how exactly can we prove it was a gun?"

"You remember the gun that we had just put on the court record yes?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head, looking up at me she pointed on the side of her head. "But was it not you who had just said that it could possibly be that the gun could possibly not be Mr. Deseat's gun at all? Who's gun could it be? Phoenix, show me who's gun it could possibly be!"

"It's simple, it's Mr. Deseat's, it has his prints."

She chuckled again. "Ah, but was it not you who said somebody could have just placed it there? If it has his prints, then it must be his correct?"

I shot back. _Oh no I forgot!_

Larry looked over to me scratching his head. "Can I go now Nick? Or are there still more questions?"

My mother was getting impatient, but obviously there was still something that she wanted to ask him.

"Mr. Butz."

"What's up Mrs. W?"

"Before you go, can you tell us anything else that may have struck you as odd?"

"Hm? Like what?"

"Any other noises, something else you may have saw?"

"Well yeah actually."

"Then please, enlighten us on this."

**- When I was leaving-**

"You see, Miranda had fainted from the shock of seeing blood..."

He smiled, swinging the sleeve of his jacket back and forth.

"So of course being the handsome gentleman I am I delcatly picked her up in my arms. That's when I swear I saw something that actually scared me half to death."

He got back to his normal composure, but the look in his eye gave me the impression that whatever he had seen really did scare him.

"I looked over to that Deseat guy just for a second to see how he was holding up. He was getting out his phone but that wasn't the only thing I noticed. It was his face. Most people wouldn't be smiling at a sudden death of another person. This guy was smiling extremly evil, demonic even! I looked away for a second to walk over some steps and looked back, but his face was different, scared. YOU DON'T THINK I'M CRAZY DO YOU!"

**...**

My mother pointed towards him. "As to that last comment, yes, I do believe your crazy."

Larry's hair stood up. "WHAT! Come on Nick! Help me out here."

"Mother, no matter how incompetent Larry may be, he's never cra... actually yeah... he is."

Larry started crying. "Oh come on Nick!"

The judge nodded. "Well, if this is over, Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

**Hottie Clinic: Rooftop... 4:28pm...**

The gunman started to tap his foot on the ground. "Well?"

Edgeworth just kept thinking.

_Hmmm... twenty-nine years old. Let me think, this man, he's obviously a strong man, however he's not as built as some of the other twenty-nine year old policemen. He's a first rank, not as built. So that just narrowed it down to about fifteen people._

Franziska was squeezing at he sleeve. "What's going on inside of that head of your Miles?"

"I just narrowed it down to fifteen possible officers based on his size and rank."

"That's still a lot of people to narrow down, and we only have three chances."

"I know that, we need a plan."

Franziska looked over at the gun in his hand. "What about his gunmanship?"

"Normally that would help, except for the problem that I haven't ever seen any of the officers, minus one retired detective, actually shoot their gun."

"Then we're at a stand-still."

The gunman pointed the gun at them. "What's wrong? Give up!"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Not harldy. Actually... I'd like to ask your initials if you will?"

"Now why would I do something as stupid as that?"

"All I ask is that you comply with us."

The gunman chuckled. "Sorry, but that's one thing I can't tell you. I will tell you this much though, I am the only one with THOSE three initials."

Franziska started to squeeze her whip. "What kind of answer was that!"

"The only answer you'll get regarding my name. So either take it or-"

Edgeworth waved his arm over and pointed directly at the man. "HOLD IT!" He shook his head. "I get it, you don't want to tell us your initials, you don't have to."

Franziska got out her whip and hit him with it. "MILES EDGEWORTH!"

Edgeworth shot back. "L-listen Franziska, he's never going to tell us his name, however apparantly he only has certain initials that the other police don't. Out of the fifteen we have, about thirteen of them have the initials D.A.C, which is strange. Regardless of the fact, that leaves only two people who this man can possibly be."

Franziska whipped the ground. "Miles Edgeworth! Explain!"

"This man can only be one of two people. Either Mike F. Johanson... or Johsnon L. Saver!"

The gunaman held a firm grip on the gun and detonator. "What's with all the whispering over there? Can't figure it out?"

Franziska folded her arms. "Well, you managed to narrow it down to two people. How do you expect to find out who he is?"

Edgeworth looked up in thought. "...I don't know."

'WHAT!"

"There's no other way to tell who he is except with the initials. We're at a stand still. Unless we can figure something out, we lose, which is not good."

"How could we possibly figure this out."

"Unfortunatly I don't know enough information about the guards at the precinct to know about their lives."

That's when the most unforseen thing could possibly happen. "NOT SO FAST!"

Edgeworth turned to the ladder. "That voice!"

Franziska also turned to the ladder. "It couldn't be!"

The gunman held the gun towards the ladder. "Who's there!"

A wolf-like man with a black jacket that had a dragon decal jumped up from the ladder. He showed his badge. "Agent Shi-Long Lang of Interpol!"

"An Interpol Agent! How did you get here!" The gunman was showed the hand with the detonator. "That's it! Wrong move!"

Lang smiled. "NOT SO FAST! Woah woah, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help."

Edgeworth looked over at the wolf-like man. "Agent Lang."

"What's up Mr. Edgeworth? How ya been?"

"Just fine. Anyway, why are you here, how did you get here?"

"Heh heh, in that order I'm here because I heard the Deseats were involved in a crime here. They had commited several crimes in Zheng-Fa, thanks to some agents in this country I traced him here. So as you probably already know I took a plane here. I was watching the news and saw what was going on up here. That's when I spotted you Mr. Edgeoworth."

He cooly took off his X shaped sunglasses. "While climbing up here I managed to hear your conversation." He smiled over at the prosecutors. "And I decided to help you out."

Franziska held her whip. "Why?"

Lang clasped his hands together and looked towards them. "Lang Zi says, 'A noble wolf will always be there to aid his bretheran.' In other words Sis... Mr. Edgeworth... I will help you both regardless of the circumstances!"

Edgeworth slightly smiled. "Well then, we'll be happy to accept. But how exactly do you plan on helping?"

Lang slowly walked on front of them. "Heh heh, when are you going to learn not to underestimate me huh? Lang Zi says, 'Underestimate the wolf, and you will recieve only death.' I've visited your country a few times, and everytime I managed to meet every last officer. Well how much of the puzzle have you managed to get this time?"

"We've narrowed it down to only two people. Officer Saver and Officer Johansen."

"Those two eh? Then there's only one way to solve this."

The gunman pointed over. "Why is an Interpol Agent here!"

"Hey calm down for a second will ya." He takes a step forward and the man shoots a bullet which lands directly in front of his feet. Lang just smiled. "HOLD IT! Listen, I just want to have some fun."

"What are you talking about?"

Lang got into a type of martial arts stance. "You and me, right here! Just a little sparing. You know, to get the edge off of this. Just put the gun down along with the detonator."

"How do I know that your agents won't come in and take them with it?"

"You can trust me. Lang Zi says, 'Trust is the bond between the pack and its leaders.' Before I left I told my men that I would return safely, actually I promised. They're all back in Zheng Fa eagerly awaiting my return. That is the kind of trust they put into me. Likewise I ask that you trust me, just like I trust you don't have any other weapons on you. I just want to ease the tension a bit."

Lang looked back at the two prosecutors and pointed directly towards them. "You two! I'm not kidding around, stay where you are and don't even try to grab the items from him. Got it!"

Franziska whipped the ground. "Why not!"

Edgeworth stepped in front of her. "I get it. As Lang Zi says, 'Every pack has its own rules.'"

Lang smiled. "You're starting to get it."

The gunman set the gun and detonator down. "Fine then, I guess we are a little too tense." He gets into a fighting position, Edgeworth stands there, watching them.

_What is Agent Lang up to?_

**Hottie Clinic: First Floor... 4:36pm...**

Gumshoe put the bag full of C3 onto the scale. "What's it say pal?"

Maya looked at the weights, her eyes got wide. "We're still missing five pounds!"

'WHAT! How is that we looked everywhere that we could get into!"

Maya thought for a second, then she smiled and her eyes started to get wide. "Everywhere... except for HIS room!"

"Wait... you don't mean..."

Maya nodded. "Yep, we got to go into 'Director Hottie's room. That's the only place we haven't searched. I don't like that idea either... but we'll brave through it together right!"

Gumshoe laughed. "You got it pal!" He grabbed the bag, and both of them ran towards Hottie's room. Maya's eyes were sparkling with determination.

_Just a little more! Oh Nick, you had better be trying as hard as we are!_

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Haha bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Lang coming in like that, actually the idea just randomly popped into my head to be honest. I just finished the Miles Edgeworth game today you see... HAHA! Anyway thanks for reading! Next chapters going to be epic!**


	22. The Revealing UPDATED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES! IT IS TRADEMARKED BY CAPCOM!**

**A/N: Oh yeah I completely forgot. The first quote that Lang said in the previous chapter, well a friend of mine thought of it. The credit goes to KaraiNatsume!**

* * *

**DISTRICT COURT: COURTROOM 2... 4:40 PM...**

"Larry, as to your fourth statement, would you mind describing what you saw."

"OBJECTION!" my mother yelled, she pointed her pen over to me. "Your Honor, that last question was irrelevant!"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor I have a point to this!"

The Judge shook his head. "Can you prove to me that there is a point to that last question?"

"Um... uh... well..."

My mother started to tap her desk. "If the lack of words don't explain then I don't know what will. Once again Phoenix as your mother I will have to penalize you." She bent down, I could hear her rifling through her bag, then a few seconds later she came up. "This is your punishment!" Next thing I knew a book hit me in the face... HARD!

"Ow! What you do that for!"

"Why Phoenix, that's the first text book that they had assigned to you in law school. I highly suggest you read it! Last chance! No more screw up one more time."

The judge nodded. "I agree with her Mr. Wright."

_Great, everyones against me again!_

I saw my mother flick some hair out of her eyes. "Well then, it is apparant that this worthless man's testimony is over. Naturally the case is over."

The judge nodded. "Yes then I am prepared to give a verdict."

I was about to yell out an objection, when out of nowhere somebody yelled, "HOLD IT!"

Everyone was stunnded, the judge banged his gavel. "Who said that!"

Larry started to bang on the desk. "IT WAS ME! I never said that my testimony was over! There's more!"

Everyone in the court, including my mother shot back. "What are you talking about you annoying boy!"

Larry put on a serious face, which was strange to see him with, he scratched his head. "There's more that I saw. Just thought that you'd want to hear it is all."

My mother banged the desk. "TELL US NOW!"

**-What Else I Saw-**

"Actually there's more to that story. I saw that guy walk out while everyone else was in a panic. We brought Miranda's car so I told her to go over to the car. She left and I followed that Deseat guy out just to make sure he was okay. Not only that but I felt something suspicious about him. I guess you could say it was a gut feeling. I followed him to his trailer, just a few seconds behind him when I heard him talking to himself. No clue why he would do that. But the stuff he talked about was... interesting."

**...**

That was his testimony once again. I began to start tugging at my hair, Larry's testimonies are all so annoying.

_Wait, there was something there._

"Larry, why exactly would you see Mr. Deseat as suspicious?"

"Well you see, it was that smile. I honestly don't know. It was just... that smile it sent chills down my spine you know. I honestly don't know if I really did see what I thought I saw or not. Something was just telling me to follow him."

_Well that was no help at all._

"What about what you heard."

"I was still outside the door, so I only picked up parts of his conversation to himself. I heard something about Maya, you... and something about the number 3 and the letter C I don't even know. Maybe he was trying to remember his alphabet. Oh yeah, while I was there I saw some flashes from inside the trailer."

I started to think. _He must have heard about the C3... I probably shouldn't bring that up though._

My mother slammed her desk. "Mr. Butz! You must have heard more than that! You said you heard something "interesting.' What was it?"

Larry scratched his head. "There was something all right. Heh heh heh. I heard him say something about some kind of plan that involved going to England after this was over. Also... I heard him call somebody by name, Monica I believe it was."

_Larry heard that! What else is he not telling us?_

"Larry is there anything else you remember!"

"Um... nope, nothing at all Nick"

The judge nodded. "Then I believe we have all the information that we need. Now all we must do is wait for Ms. Hart to return. Bailiff, is she back yet?"

The Bailiff ran up. "Um... she just called... apparantly the highway has been at a standstill for the past five minutes. They're still fifteen minutes away."

"I see, then I call another fifteen minute recess."

He slammed his gavel, and once again a recess was called.

**Hottie Clinic: Hottie's Room... 4:45 pm...**

Gumshoe was looking up in the cabinets of his room. "Nothin' up here pal!"

Maya looked under the bed. "Nothing down here either Gumshoe!"

"Where could that bomb be!"

"Keep looking it has to be here somewhere."

A few minutes later, Hottie walked in. "Oh um... I'm sorry did you forget this? Ho ho. Found it right on top of my counter of there I did!"

Maya and Gumshoe looked up surprised, they ran up and grabbed it from him. Gumshoe jumped up. "YES! We found it pal!"

"Alright! Call Nick!"

Gumshoe grabbed his phone. "Already on it!"

**Hottie Clinic: Rooftop... 4:43 pm...**

For the past twenty minutes Lang and the gunman had been sparring it out, Edgeworth stood there watching while Franziska was getting impatient.

"Miles Edgeworth! This is getting very annoying!"

"I agree, but I believe that Agent Lang has a plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said it himself, while he was here he got to know each and every policeman here. Knowing him, I can believe that. You worked with him, you should know that as well."

"I guess you have a point, but he wasn't here that long."

"Lang works fast, I also learned that."

Lang and the gunman stopped, then bowed to each other, and went back to their positions. The gunman picked up the gun and detonator. "Thank you very much Agent Lang, I feel much more relaxed now. However, that does not change our positions on things."

Lang looked over at him. "Haha, that was fun for me too." Lang walked up to Edgeworth smiling. "Hey Mr. Edgeworth."

Franziska walked up to the wolf man. "Agent Lang! Tell me there was a point to that!"

"There was sis... you see, I found out who this man is."

Edgeworth's eyes got wide. "Tell us who he is, now!"

"Heh heh heh... fine then..." Lang cooly swung his arm and pointed towards the gunman. "Hey Mr. Gunman!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's fine if I have a guess on who you are right?"

"Fine, but it will count as a strike should you get it wrong."

"Trust me, I won't. Mr. Gunman, your real identity is... Officer Johnson L. Saver!"

It got quiet for a second. Edgeworth and Franziska shot back.

"WHAT!"

"So tell us Mr. Gunman... am I right... or am I wrong."

The gunman started to laugh. "Haha... guess the cat's out of the bag." He pulled back his hood, and revealed the face of Johnson. "How did you figure it out?"

"I've sparred with you once before, it's really not that hard to figure out your moves."

"I see... well then. I guess I have no choice now." He pulled out the button. "GOOD-BYE!"

Seconds later, something hit the button, sending it out of his hand. "What!"

Franziska looked over. "Miles Edgeworth! Look!"

He looked over and realized the object that hit the detonator was a card!

"Is that person here!"

A female voice came out of nowhere. "Whether there's danger, or a scandel about, the three taloned raven will strike through the night and destroy such evils. Once again, she strikes! The Yatagarasu!"

Standing on top of a lightpole, was a girl with a key in her hair, a pink shirt and a skirt. She was smiling big. Edgeworth smiled up at her.

"Well if it isn't the 'Great Thief', Kay Faraday."

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth!"

The gunman pointed the gun at her. "You little!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Lang quickly ran up and hit the gun out of his hand, then he held him back. "Couldn't get away, foiled by a little girl."

"You..."

Edgeworth walked up and bent down to the man. "Now, time to hold up your end of the deal. Tell us... why?"

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! The identity revealed! (Though it was obvious from the start.) This is getting to be great! It's not quite over yet so stay with Phoenix, and wish him luck! He may actually have a chance now!**


	23. True Identity of a False Acting Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES. IT IS PROPERTY OF CAPCOM!**

**District Court: Defendent Lobby 2... 4:44 pm...**

I had my hands running through my hair. "What the hell are we supposed to do now! We're waiting on Lotta, but we can't keep stalling like this."

Mia looked out the window, it was a sunny day outside, the complete opposite of what it was in this place. "Just remember you need to stay calm Phoenix."

"I know... it's hard though. I honestly don't think my mother really does care."

"Regardless of that, I think we should take this time to make a plan."

My phone started to ring, it was Gumshoe. I jumbled with it but finally managed to get it. "GUMSHOE!"

His scruffy voice came from the other end of the line. He sounded very happy. _"Pal do I got good news for you... and some bad news. Which one would you like to start with?"_

"What's the good news?"

_"We got all the bombs on this side! Everyone's fine at the hospital!"_

"What about the guy that was supposed to be getting the bombs here!"

_"That's where the bad news comes in I'm afraid, we haven't gotten any word from him yet. Also there's still another situation. Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma are both on the rooftop trying to stall the guy holding this place hostage."_

"There were two detonators?"

_"Looks like pal. That guy tricked us. He made us all think he had everyone's lives."_

"I see..."

_"How are things going over there pal?"_

"Other than the fact that my mother's trying everything to end this case and Deseat keeps messing with the button in his pocket. Everything's going great!"

_"You gotta stall, just for a little while longer. I'm sure our client is probably on his way here with the bombs!"_

"Right."

_"Keep your chin up pal."_ Then he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. Then there was clapping coming from behind a wall, both Mia and I looked back and spotted Deseat. His smile was filled with evil.

"Good job Mr. Lawyer, I must applaud your performance. Unfortuanatly for you I just heard that whole conversation."

_Dammit!_

"Heh heh, in order for my side of the deal to keep affect, you must keep yours." He showed just a little bit of the detonator to us. "Last chance. If that pious old fool calls just one more recess, KABOOM! You get my drift."

_No! No more recess', how the hell. At this rate Maya will be found guilty!_

I took a step forward. "Mr. Deseat, there's something I'd like to ask of you."

He shrugged then bowed, tipping his hat to me. "Oh I guess one question wouldn't hurt." He showed the butt of the gun. "Shoot."

"If I remember correctly, that incident with you wife was twenty years ago, yet your file says you are thirty."

"Haha, I had thought you'd never notice. I'm sure the lovely Fey right there could answer this for you."

Mia glared at him, but explained it to me, the whole time she had her eyes on him. "Another fortunate power passed down the Deseat family line is the ability to make them look as if they've never aged. Actually it's kind of like a fountain of youth you could say, except within their bodies. They can stay alive longer than any normal person. Tell us Mr. Deseat, what is your real age?"

He chuckled. "First that was a very good explanation. I guess I should tell you. You see I am actually... One hundred- fifty five years old."

I jumped back, I swear for a second I thought I had skipped a heartbeat! _155! You're kidding!_

Deseat laughed then pointed at me. "I gaurantee you that is the truth Mr. Wright. Now back on the previous subject... I also highly suggest you be careful of how you do things." He turned around slowly. "That goes for you too... Mrs. Wright, or should I say Agent Wright?"

My mother walked out of the shadows, her eyes were different then what they have been this whole time. They weren't cold, they were caring, yet she glared at him with the same hatred as Mia did. "How long have you known Mr. Deseat?"

He started fiddling with his handlebar mustache. "How long? I'd say since you've arrived. After all you and that wolf-man have been chasing me for years."

I was confused, I had no clue what was going on here. My mother grabbed her pen and pointed it towards him. "I gaurantee we will catch you Ace A. Deseat!"

He walked past her, laughing the whole time. "Sure, but it won't be today I gaurantee. In fact... I'd put my life on that statement." He walked away, his evil laugh put chills down my spine.

"Mother?"

My mother looked over at me, for the first time this whole day, or rather in years, she smiled at me. A real smile. She ran towards me and hugged me. "Phoenix, I'm so sorry... I just couldn't tell you. I was waiting until this was all over but I guess it couldn't be helped." She let me go, I could see tears in her eyes. She pulled back the left side of her jacket and revealed a badge. "I've been working alongside Interpol for the past twenty years trying to hunt this man down. You see this isn't the first time I've seen him. I was the prosecutor invloved in the case with his wife and Mr. Fey. At that time I didn't know anything, but Interpol for some reason filled me in on everything that really happened that day."

"Who was the defense attorney?"

"It was the father of that friend of yours. Edgeworth."

I would have jumped back, but after that whole over a hundred years old thing, I doubt anything could surprise me again. "I see."

"Phoenix, I know it wasn't Maya that killed him."

"Then why are you trying to get her convicted!"

"It's part of the act, Deseat knows now, but we have to keep it going. The judge may not be that bright, but if my attitude changes even he will notice."

"I see what you mean."

"Phoenix, I can't tell you everything, but you must be-"

The bailiff interrupted her sentence. "Mr. and Mrs. Wright, court will resume in thirty seconds!"

My mother didn't finish her sentence. When I looked over to her again, she had that icy cold stare again. Slowly, she walked into the courtroom. Mia smiled at me.

"It appears we may have just gained another ally in this."

I walked into the room. "Yeah... I think we just might have."


	24. Forced Deception

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES IT IS PROPERTY OF CAPCOM!**

**A/N: Naea Urahara here! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I was going to post it once but realized that the file I typed wasn't there so I had to retype it all, but I didn't have the chance for my Mission Trip to Wisconsin came up. I apologize for the time but hey in my eyes if it's good and you can keep them waiting the suspense of wanting to know what happens next is all the better!**

* * *

**HOTTIE CLINIC: ROOFTOP... 4:50 pm...**

Edgeworth looked over to Kay. "Kay, how exactly did you find out where we were?"

Kay smiled. "I was going to surprise you when I saw that you weren't in."

"You saw?"

"Yeah I climbed up the building! Too bad I had to climb back down. Anyway I went to some coffee shop across the street and you guys were just barely in the camera frame on the news! So I came to see what this was about."

"Well it's a good thing you came Kay. Now, as for you sir."

Johnson scowled at all who were in front of him. He really didn't think he would get caught. Then there were loud thomping noises coming from the other end of the door, the Detective showed himself from it.

"MR. EDGEWORTH! WE GOT THE BOMBS!"

Edgeworth smirked. "Good job Detective Gumshoe, you'll be glad to know I'll actually give you a raise in your salary."

Franziska smiled as well, surprising everybody. "I guess I should also give you some kind of reward Scruffy."

Gumshoe saluted. "Thank you sirs!"

"GUMMY!"

Kay jumped down and ran over to him giving him the biggest hug he's had in, well, a long time. He hugged her back. "Kay! You're here pal!"

"Yep!"

"Oh yeah!" He looked down and motioned. A few seconds later Maya walked up.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" she said bouncily.

Edgeworth smirked. "If it isn't Ms. Maya Fey. Are you alright?"

"Yep! Just fine. But... what about..."

Edgeworth looked at Johnson. "That's right... we were just getting to your 'testimony' correct."

Maya looked at him and gasped. "S...Saver..." is all she managed to say.

Edgeworth scowled at the man. "I highly suggest that you tell us why. Or would you rather have that innocent girl think that one of the few people she trusts is actually a bad guy."

Johnson looked over. "Fine I guess I should tell you then. I'll start with my real name. My name is not Johnson L. Saver... its actually Johnson A. Deseat."

Everyone jumped back, even Kay though she had no clue why she jumped back. Johnson continued.

"I am the adopted son of Ace A. Deseat and Monica Deseat."

Edgeworth pointed over to him. "HOLD IT! How is that possible? That man is no older than thirty, you are twenty nine years old! That'd be impossible."

"HOLD IT!" Johnson yelled. "That would be the case if this were a normal situation... which it isn't."

"What exactly is it you are talking about sir?"

"I guess a simple man like you wouldn't believe it. I didn't believe it either until just recently. Here let me say it slowly. Ace A. Deseat is over one hundred fifty years old."

Lang shot back. "That's not even possible!"

Johnson shook his head. "Believe me when I say it is. You see he's no ordinary man. You see he has two distinct powers that only natural born Deseats had. One, he is able to contact spirits without the use of his body unlike the Feys. However the most endearing of them all is their ability to make their entire bodies, inside and out, young again. They can live much longer than normal people."

It took a second for everyone to take it in, however Maya stepped up. "Johnson. Why did you do this?"

He looked over to her, Maya looked into his eyes. She didn't see the same kind eyes she has always seen, but instead eyes full of confusion, pain, sadness, and anger.

"I did this... because he has my real parents held hostage."

Edgeworth closed his eyes in thought. "You're real parents?" he asked.

Johnson looked down, tears began falling from his eyes. "I wanted out of all of this since I was fifteen. The day I turned eighteen I left them, and went out to find my real family. Two years later I found them. The name, Johnson L. Saver, was the name they gave me. I was so happy to find them. They were good people, never had a violation against anything. They're modest humble people, never took credit for anythin. They barely have a thing to their name."

"Why is it they left you in the orphanage?" Edgeworth asked. Johnson continued.

"They left me because they knew that they couldn't take care of me. However during the time I was there they gave what little money they could to the owner of the orphanage in order to take care of me since I was the last one there. Then the Deseat's came in, and we all know what happened after that."

Franziska put her whip to her side and folded her arms. "Tell us about your parents being held hostage."

Johnson nodded, still not facing any of them. "He wanted me to do this last job, I refused. He found out about my parents and kidnapped both of them late one night."

"When did this happen?"

"About five years ago. I joined the police force five years ago. It was all in the plan to kill Maya over there."

Maya got on her knees, tears were falling from her eyes. "Why?"

He looked over to her. "Girlie, you were too young to remember this, but your sister Mia remembers it well. About twenty years ago, it wasn't supposed to be Monica Deseat that killed the Fey's... it was supposed to be me. As luck would have it I was too ill to do it."

Edgeworth shot foreward. "HOLD IT! Twenty years ago? That would mean you were to do that job as a nine year old!"

Johnson nodded. "I know, from the day they adopted me they taught me how to use all sorts of weapons and how to expertly lie to anyone. That's how I've gotten as far as I have now. He expected me to do this job because he says I owe him for the death of his wife. According to him it was my fault for all of this."

He got on the ground and hit it with his fist. "The first two years I was working under Detective Gumshoe."

Edgeworth folded his arms. "Detective, do you have any information on this man?"

Gumshoe scratched his head, then took out a little black book that he had in his jacket pocket. "Oh yeah here we go. Officer Johnson L. Saver, I put him as a gaurd for prisoners a few years back due to suspicion of tampering with evidence. It was never proven but my superiors told me to keep him down there."

"It was true," Johnson answered. "There were a few cases during that time where the Deseat's were involved."

"Tell us which ones." Lang ordered. Johnson nodded.

"One was the Redd White case. Ace had me cover up some evidence that could have led to him, then convince Redd White not to snitch or his life would be ended then and there. He hired Redd White to kill Mia Fey."

Edgeworth and Gumshoe both jumped back.

"Redd White!" Edgeworth shouted out. "Y-you mean even back then! Deseat was-"

Johnson nodded. "Yes. He was involved in all of that. He had no way of finding out who you are, he didn't even know about the call or the statue. He didn't even know what you looked like until the case had started up."

"T-that's also when you met me." Maya stuttered. He nodded.

"That's right." He looked over to Maya with saddened eyes. "But Girlie! I... I never faked our friendship! I never wanted to do this, especially to you. It's all his fault. He said he'd kill them if it wasn't for that."

Lang stomped his foot forward. "Do you know where they're hiding them!"

"No... I don't. I'm sorry but... that's all I can tell all of you."

Everyone got quiet. Kay had gotten teary eyed. "That's so sad, but its noble in a way. You'd risk your freedom for the safety of your family."

Gumshoe was crying. "It's like something out of a movie pal."

Franziska walked up to Edgeworth. "Miles... I feel something I've never felt before, especially for a criminal. His story it was... sad."

"I know," he answered quietly. "What you are feeling now is sympathy. Sympathy for the path this man was forced to go down. Because of the Deseats, his life has been ruined... My client still has not shown up. We can't even try to contact Wright now until he shows up with the rest of the bombs."

"Tell me Miles Edgeworth, who is this client?"

Edgeworth looked over at her. "You'll find out when he gets here."

**I-23... 5:02 pm...**

De Killer was stuck in stand still traffic. He was still a few miles away from the hospital.

_I am a man of my word. In order to keep in the contract I must deliver these to him before it is over!_

De Killer looked over to the back of his car, where about five medium size silver cases were. "That will have to do."

After about three minutes he managed to mold all the C3 into each of the cases. Stepping out of his car, with the cases, he jumped over the roade barrier and began running to the hospital.

_5 miles, I just have to run 5 miles..._

* * *

**A/N: There! Hey I'm sorry that took so long. But I'm also going to camp next week, the week after I should be able to write more though! I thank all of you for being patient! But like I said, isn't waiting to see what happens next the best part? Anyway please review, comment, I'd like to know what all of you who read think! Thank you!**


	25. A Bullet Riddled with Holes

**DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM owns Ace Attorney. The End!**

**A/N: I pretty sure I've thank all of you already but once again thank you all for keeping up with this story! Let's see if Phoenix can make it shall we?**

* * *

**District Court: Courtroom #2... 4:45 pm...**

The Judge slammed his gavel and coughed a bit. "All right, is the defense and prosecution ready?"

Both my mother and I nodded. I was ready for what Lotta had to show us.

He continued. "Very well. Bailiff. Please bring in Ms. Hart."

The bailiff went out, and a few seconds later brought Lotta in. She didn't look too good though.

"Ms. Hart!" The judge exclaimed. "What is the matter?"

Lotta sighed and scratched her afro. "Well, I got to the place I was stayin', and looked for my photos. Almost all of them were gone though! I put them on top of that darn dresser! I only managed to find these two." She handed two photos to the bailiff who placed them on the projector.

"Ms. Hart, what is it that we are looking at?"

"Well ya see, these here pictures are the only thang I managed to find. Sorry. I can tell you though. The blurry one on the left is right before the lights went out Ya Honor. The other ones a picture I took after them light's came back on."

The judge looked at th photos curiously. "I don't see anything wrong here."

I eyed those pictures though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something there. My mother also looked at the picture.

"Is that it?" Lotta asked.

The judge nodded. "Well it appears that there is nothing here showing other wise that the defendant didn't do it. Regardless of the current situation I am now ready to give a verdict. I hereby state that Maya Fey..."

"OBJECTION!"

The whole court got quiet. The judge wide eyed. "Wh...who said that?"

My mother pointed her pen up to him. "I did Your Honor!"

"Mrs. Wright, why would you yell objection? After all I was about to give the verdict that you would have wanted after all."

She crossed her arms, flicking some hair out of her eyes. "Your Honor, I know that I said that I wanted to get the guilty verdict no matter what. However I am also wanting the truth. After all isn't that what a true prosecutor really wants?" She again pointed her pen over to him. "Your Honor, I will gladly give Maya Fey the guilty verdict... once I have found the entire truth! This picture here contradicts a small bit of truth."

"Mrs. Wright, if I may ask what does a little piece of truth have to do with anything?"

"It's simple Your Honor. In that second photo I have come to a giant contradiction. That means there is a giant piece of truth missing somewhere in this investigation!"

The court got loud. People began shouting.

"Just give her the guilty verdict!"

"Yeah! We all know that she did it!"

"It's obvious! Let the girl get it!"

"She tried to kill that poor Deseat!"

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!"

The Judge slammed his gavel several times until the court had finally gotten quiet. The judge had his eyes closed in thought for a minute, then looked over to me. "Mr. Wright, it's up to you. How would you like to precede about this?"

Mia smiled. "Remember Phoenix, she's on our side now. I'm sure she's got a plan right about now."

"Right.' I looked over to him. "Your Honor, I'd like to give her a chance."

He nodded. "Very well. Mrs. Wright. Tell us exactly what contradiction you see."

She went over to the projection and pointed to a point right under where the body of Bastrek was. "TAKE THAT! Right there Your Honor... is a bullet!"

Again the court got quiet. My mother was smiling. "In an earlier testimony I seem to remember that there was no bullet. Yet as we can see there is clearly a bullet right there under the body."

Mia looked to Lotta. "That means that there's only 2 people that it's possible to hide the bullet from. It's either Lotta... or Deseat." She looked over to me. "Phoenix, be careful how you approach this. We still haven't heard from Edgeworth yet."

I nodded and looked over to Lotta. "Ms. Hart, can you explain that bullet there?"

Lotta's eyes went wide, she grabbed onto the edge of the stand. "I... I can't Mr. Lawyer! I don't know where it is!"

I slammed the desk. "Yet look at how close you got that shot! It's highly possible that you could have took that bullet."

Lotta slammed on the desk. "Now hold on just a gosh darn minute there city boy! Now why would I, a freelance photographer, take away a bullet! Are ya accusing me of something Mr. Wright!"

I shot back, never have I seen her glare at anybody like that. The judge looked over to me.

"Mr. Wright," he said calmly. "Please refrain from accusing the witness of anything unless you have some kind of evidence!"

"I...I'm sorry your honor."

Lotta crossed her arms and looked away from me. "Real smooth ain'tcha city boy?"

I looked down. "I'm sorry Lotta. Let me try this again."

After that I had another book thrown hard at my face. Looking at the cover it read _Badgering the Witness: Do's and Don'ts. _"What is this!"

My mother smiled slightly. "That son is yet another book you should have read in law school. AKA... another strike. I feel generous right now so..." she glared at me. "One more chance... that's it. I raised your chances by one. You can thank me now."

I looked over. _Oh yeah ma, thanks a lot!_

Mia smiled at me again. "If it makes you feel any better, I was just about to do the same exact thing."

"Oh thanks Mia."

The judge nodded. "Do you have anything further you'd like to say Mr. Wright."

"Actually I do. Ms. Hart, I know I may have a gone a little far, but that picture along with your reaction shows us you do know something about this bullet. Please, tell us anything you can to clear this up."

She stuck her nose in the air. "Fine."

**-The Missing Bullet-**

"After I took that picture I looked on the camera and just barely saw it. So I ran down and tried to take more pictures thinking that it might help if I were ta get stuck here. By the time I managed to get through every cottenpicken' person it wasn't there! Nothing was except the body! I swear!

**...**

I pointed over to her. "Lotta! Is that the whole truth!"

She started grinding her teeth. "Of course it is! I admit I may be a deceitful person at times just to get whut I want but the one thing I would never do is lie!"

_I'd beg to differ._

"Damn! There's nothing! Nothing here! Nothing to use! They said there was no bullet entry point or exit point! What else can we do?"

I looked over to my mother. She had her elbows on the desk, her hair was covering her face but I could still see it. She knew there was nothing that we could do. Looking over to Mia I saw the same thing. I looked up at Deseat, he was still smiling.

I looked up at the judge. "Your Honor," I said hesitantly. _Maya, I'm so sorry. But there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. But this is for you and them. _"Your Honor... the... the defense... it..."

However my sentence was interrupted. A man in a white lab coat slammed the doors open.

"Your Honor!" he shouted. "We just found something of interest!"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Sir! Who are you!"

The man pushed Lotta aside. "Your Honor I work with forensics and the autopsy. We found something I thought you'd like to see!"

He handed the bailiff an envelope and took it over to the judge. When he opened it his eyes went wide. "I see, thank you very much sir. But would you mind explaining this?"

"Yes Your Honor. You see at first we said that there was no bullet hole, but our lead autopsy doctor told us to look one more time with somthing that could magnify. And we did! We managed to find a small almost not noticeable hole that had burnmarks. Further analysis showed that it was only there a couple of days! We went inside and found this!" He pulled out an evidence bag with a small round object.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court! This here is what's known as a cap-shot. It's a special bullet that only the KGB should actually own. This was found inside of John Bastrek. It's so small that it's impossible to tell where it went in or out from."

The judge shook his head. "You said you found this inside correct?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"Then there should be only that one whole correct?"

"The KGB were smart when they created this. As soon as it goes to a halt it emits intense vibrations. These vibrations are enough to cause inner body trauma. Also as a result the vibrations cause several holes to go form around the body. As a result we can't tell where it went in or out from. However I'd like to get back to the capstone. We realize that there is one piece of evidence still missing." He looked over to the picture. "As we can all see that bullet there is missing. That bullet is just a shell that this bullet hides in. When shot this cap-shot actually goes at a much higher velocity than that of the shell. The shell is actually so heavy that it only goes about 2 inches from where the gun was shot."

The court began to get loud, and again the judge hit his gavel. "Order! Order! Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yes actually. It is still impossible to tell which he died from. The gunshot or the stabbing. Both would cause enough shock for him to die then and there. His heart was busted up from the stabbing, however the vibrations this sent out destroyed several nerves and part of his brain too."

"As that all?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"Then you are dismissed."

The forensics guy walked out and Lotta went back up to the stand.

"So Mr. Lawyer. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

I shook my head. "No, there's not."

The Judge nodded. "Very well then. With this bit of new evidence and the fact that we are still missing the shell for this cap-shot, I have no choice but to postpone this until-"

Both my mother and I raised our arms. She pointed the pen, myself my finger. "OBJECTION!"

The Judge got wide eyed. "O-objection? To what?"

My mother glared. "Your Honor! I believe we can finish this today!"

"But Mrs. Wright, we don't have sufficient evidence to-"

"Your Honor! I believe we do have enough evidence to obtain the truth!"

"Explain to me then Mrs. Wright. How do we?"

She shot back, her right eye covered by her bangs, she's grasping one arm. "I...I...I don't know."

The Judge looked over to me. "What about you, Mr. Wright?"

I had my hands on the desk and looked over to my mother. She really had no idea what to do next. Mia looked at me and whispered.

"Phoenix, be careful what you do. We have to keep this going, but we have to make sure he doesn't realize what we're doing. We have to keep playing the act. He already knows all of us are acting, but he believes that we'll get her in prison. You have to really think on this one."

_I know that... but is there really a way to turn this... wait! That's it! It's a long-shot and I really really have to bluff on this one but..._

I slammed the desk. "Your Honor! There is one person in this court who'd I like to hear testify one more time! In fact I believe he's already hear. Mr. Ace A. Deseat!"

I looked over, he kept his smile on. Mia looked over to me.

"Phoenix, you're the one that called it out. Be careful. I can sense it, the final battle. How it all plays out depends on how you play your cards. Play them right. We're going to need a hand that can beat almost anything. I've seen you gamble a few times, your horrible at it but granted even you know what we're going to need here. A 'Royal Straight Flush.' And of that fails..."

I just watched Deseat as he slowly walked down the isle going over to the witness stand. He was already in character.

I whispered back to Mia. "I know... if that fails we're doomed... however I have to get that Royal Straight Flush... he's going to have the same hand... so I have to make sure I have spades. Because Spades beats those with the same hand. I have to win."

"Remember Phoenix, a bluff is the best weapon for a Lawyer. That is all we can do now. Bluff."

He got to the isle looking frail, like he did the first day. He bowed. "How may I help you... Mr. Wright?"


	26. Time Crisis

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I don't own this. Capcom does!**

**A/N: All right guys! Here we go! Keep cheering Nick on everyone!**

* * *

**CURRENT TIME: 5:26pm...**

In the most innocent voice possible he smiled and said, "How can I help you, Mr. Wright?"

The court began to get loud again.

"Don't tell me he's planning on accusing this guy."

"It figures. He'd do anything to get a victory!"

"This guy just wants money!"

"Get that lawyer out of here! declare the girl guilty!"

"It's obvious! The girl was the one that shot the gun!"

"Then she hit it!"

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!"

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Order! ORDER! ORDER! I DEMAND ORDER THIS INSTANT! ORDER ORDER!"

After about five minutes of that everyone finally settled down, His Honor actually looked at me. "Mr. Wright. I can see you have a point to this. However I would also like to remind you this has been going on for quite a few hours lately. Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright as it is only the second day I am now putting a time limit. You have until six pm, about half an hour, to convince me on a verdict . If you don't I will postpone until tomorrow. There will be no more objections to that decision. Understand?"

My mother and I both nodded over to him.

The judge nodded. "Good. Also to make sure I give you ample time. The doors shall be blocked so nobody can come barging in anymore. Mr. Deseat, if you could please tell us where you were at the murder site please?"

Deseat took off his hat and bowed. "Of course Your Honor"

**- The Crimescene-**

I guess I could have told all of you about it more before hm? Well as I said earlier I was sitting right across from her. We all know what is coming next, the lights went out, there was a boom, and then the lights came back on revealing that gaurd dead. I ran out and called the police.

**...**

_All right Phoenix, you've got to think carefully how you approach this. Those doors are locked but I'm pretty sure Gumshoe might do something kind of... well... Gumshoe-ish so the doors'll be fine._

The Judge looked at me. "Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright, you currently have twenty-six minutes remaining."

I glared at Deseat, I knew better... I knew not to trust him. "Mr. Deseat, I'd actually like to ask you a question."

"Yes, what would that be Mr. Wright?"

"This time around you said you heard the 'boom' of the gunshot. Yet, in your first testimony you never said anything about a gunshot. Just the knife and the blood and how you ran out to the police."

Deseat just kept his composure. He smiled over at me innocently. "I supposed that gunshot might have slipped my mind."

"HOLD IT! Mr. Deseat there's no way that gunshot could slip your mind! You were standing right there!"

"That is correct sir, however there was also a lot of other chaos going on around me. It is easy for any person to forget something as small as that."

I was going to slam my desk, but my mother beat me to it. She had one hand on the desk, the pen under it. "Mr. Deseat! That gunshot is not small! That one little bullet just opened up a whole new world of opprotunities!"

He looked over to her, still smiling innocently. "Opprotunities? Such as what? If I remember correctly you were trying to frame me for something yesterday. Something about that gun. Are you once again claiming that I did it?"

I saw him reach into his bottom jacket pocket, obviously where the bomb was.

I looked over to my mother, her eyes had gotten wide. "HOLD IT!" I yelled. "Mr. Deseat we are not trying to frame you for anything. However, I would like to ask you something about your gun since you brought it up."

The Judge was about to slam his gavel when Deseat raised his hand. "No no Your Honor, it is all okay. Let this man ask his questions, relevant or not. It is only he who is wasting his time after all?"

The Judge put the gavel down and nodded. "Very well. , Mrs. Wright, you currently have twenty-four minutes."

I nodded. "Yes Your Honor."

Deseat looked back to me. "Go ahead Mr. and Mrs. Wright, ask your questions. However you might want to make them good. The clock is ticking."

Mia just kept her eyes on him, most likely to make sure Deseat didn't try anything. I also kept my focus on him. _He's right. I've got to keep it good. But we're depending solely on Edgeworth and Gumshoe now! I can only keep this going for so long!_

"Mr. Deseat, there were burn marks on the gun. Care to explain?"

"Hmm... I see what you are getting at. I guess even I, an innocent man, must prove his innocence. Very well. Earlier that day I actually went out to a shooting range. That would explain the marks would it not?"

I thought on it. _Let me see, I could either press him on it more... or just let that go. I don't exactly know if he was there for a fact. It's always a possibility. However I know the true face of this man. Regardless I can't expose him yet._

"Well Mr. Wright, do you have anymore questions regarding my personal gun?"

I shook my head. "No, we're fine on that. If you wouldn't mind. Could you tell us all about your day on that fateful day Mr. Deseat?"

"Would you really risk you time on this?"

"I would... however I guess I should ask my mother? What do you say?"

My mother flicked some hair from her eyes and looked up at me, she had that cold glare in her eyes, meaning she was acting. "Go ahead."

I nodded. "All right. Mr. Deseat, tell us everything about your day. Minus all the small stuff of course."

He took off his top hat and bowed. "Very well, Mr. and Mrs. Wright. Just remember, it is your time you are wasting."

**-My Day-**

"Let me see. Considering that I actually have to change the times in my head now. I guess I woke up around seven thirty that morning and did my usual exercises to make sure I wouldn't cramp up or anything during that day. I ate a healthy breakfast of waffles with bananas and apples and a glass of milk, then after that I decided to go for a three mile jog. About an hour later I returned, took a shower, watched my stories, at lunch around one that afternoon. Not too long after that I interviewed Ms. Fey, hired her, then I went back to watch my favorite gameshow. I looked at the time, which with my time testimony ammended, would be around four that evening, and found out that the circus was actually having a show. We went into a meeting and they said that they could change the time, for they also wanted to see my show. But I graciously decided to change my time frame and put up new posters everywhere. That took half an hour. Then after that I decided to go to the shooting range, used my gun there, then came back with about ten minutes to get ready. Five minutes before the show I talked to Ms. Fey about all that would be going on and told her that after the show I would be glad to go out and buy her and her friends, that be you Mr. Wright, some dinner. After that...well... we all know what happened after that. I need not explain it again..."

**...**

His testimony took about eight minutes, he paused here and there, probably just to waste time. The Judge looked at me.

"Mr. Wright," he said calmly, "You now have thirteen minutes."

"Thank you for letting me know your Honor."

Deseat kept his smile on his face. "Would you like to know about anything else Mr. Wright?"

_I kind of actually believe that half hour bit when he learned of the time slot problems. The scheduled shows were in the newspaper. He wasn't in the first few though..._

"Can I ask you why you were the one that decided to change your time slot?"

"Well I didn't want to burden them. There were actually only two time slots open. That time slot and the one my show was put in. I didn't want to burden them of having to perform their show early and have some kind of accident. That is why."

"I see, well that was very generous of you Mr. Deseat," I said with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice. He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for the complement Mr. Wright... now then... is there anything else... you would like to know?"

"I-" my phone started ringing, and the court got restless. _Oh no! What am I going to do!_

The Judge glared at me. "MR. WRIGHT!"

"I'm sorry Your Honor I didn't expect it to take this long either! I had a doctor's appointment and I totally forgot!"

"Then I will have to postpone until-"

"HOLD IT!"

It got silent, the judge looked around. "Who said that?"

Mia raised her hand. "I did Your Honor." She reached into my pocket and took the phone. "Don't worry you can keep the session going. I'll take the call for him and reschedule."

"Very well... however I will not be able to let you back in."

"That's okay." She whispered to me. "Keep it going!"

With that she ran out of the courtroom. Now it was up to me and my mother up against one Deseat. Then I saw something next to him, it was faint but I could just barely see the silouhette of someone... _Mrs. Deseat! That's her... she's watching... but there's something different... what is it?_

The judge nodded. "We may now continue. Mr. and Mrs. Wright? Do you two have anything to say?"

I had my hands on the desk, ready for anything. However there was still one more thing that caught me off gaurd. I had this thought of something my mother used to say to me as a half joke half serious tone.

_Two Wrongs do not make a right. However, two Wrights can reveal the Wrong._

As a child I only saw that as a joke, however I had looked at the situation in front of me.

_I understand what you meant by that mother. And you were right. I understand now. You and I, working together here in this courtroom. We are the two Wrights, Deseat is the "Wrong". Together along with the help of a few friends we will reveal this Wrong! I will not let Maya be put in prison! WE will not let this man get away!_

I looked over to her and smiled, new resolution burning in me. She looked over to me and slightly smiled, nodding. She understood.

**

* * *

**

Lindia Wright looked over to her son, he was finally smiling at her. She nodded towards him. She knew what they had to do. It was time for her saying to finally come true.

_Two Wrongs do not make a right. However, two Wrights can reveal that Wrong..._

_My son, let us both reveal this man who has "Wronged" many people!_

"Mr. Deseat." she said, "I have a question for you!"

**I-23... 5:47 pm...**

Edgeworth was holding on for his life, having his phone on speaker. "Mia Fey! I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore should I?"

Her voice was exasperated on the other line. _"No you shouldn't Edgeworth! We don't have the time Phoenix is cross-examining Deseat inside again!"_

"All right we should be there in the next twenty minutes. Can he hold on that long?"

_"No he can't! His Honor put a time limit! We only have until six!"_

"Six! There's no time we can get down there by then!"

He looked over at Gumshoe, his truck was pretty old, kind of shaky really. He was going at least the speed limit, which was sixty, but the car sounded like it would fall apart. Plus there was the fact that he was weaving in and out of traffic. He looked back at Kay, who had a big smile on he face. Maya was feverishly glaring out the windshield, and Saver was just looking down.

_"You have to hurry! Wait.. DO YOU EVEN HAVE ALL THE BOMBS!"_

"Yes they are all here. Along with your sister."

_"That's good."_

Edgeworth sighed. _I'm surprised the De Killer actually got it to us. Even if he did do it unconventionally. Sending up a nurse holding briefcases._

"Yes, it is fortunate. We will be there! Don't worry!"

_"Wait Edgeworth I can't go back in because they're-"_

It was too late, he hung up the phone. "Detective! You heard her! You have to go faster!"

"Mr. Edgeworth if I go faster I risk getting stopped! If we get stopped then-"

"Gumshoe! Hundreds of lives may be saved now, but there is still one more that isn't. Wright doesn't know that we have the bombs. You heard her. They're not letting her back in. Probably because she blurted something out. Which one would you rather lose? Your job, or a friend?"

Gumshoe was actually silent for a moment, then a blue car bet beside them. It was Franziska. Edgeworth phone rang and he answered.

"Edgeworth."

It was Franziska. "In about five seconds Agent Lang will call you."

"What?"

His phone beeped, he looked at the ID, it was Lang. He set up the 3 way call. "Edgeworth."

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

A black unmarked car drove in front of them. Lang kept talking.

"The car that just pulled in front of you is mine! Follow me! And keep up!"

Lang set up a siren at the top of the car, then it started to go off and he sped up. "You might want to hurry Mr. Edgeworth!"

Maya started hitting Gumshoe, so did Kay. At the same time they blurted. "FLOOR IT!"

Gumshoe did just that actually keeping up with Lang's car. Edgeworth question him.

"Agent Lang, why would you do this?"

"Lang Zi says: 'No matter what, the pack will always help out it's brothers, even they're brother's from a different pack.' Mr. Edgeworth, you and I may have different jobs, however you are my brother in justice! As are those in your car! I tapped into your call from my call. If we hurry we can make it there in the next five minutes!"

Edgeworth was silent for a second. Then Franziska spoke. "Thank you Detective Lang."

Everyone got quiet. Nobody could even imagine the face she put on saying those two words and actually meaning it. Especially since he was also helping her.

Lang laughed. "No prob sis! Now let's go!"

The three of them put up they're phones. Gumshoe behind Lang, then Franziska behind them.

Maya clasped her hands. _Don't worry Nick, we're almost there!_

Cars got to the side as the trio sped past. Some just barely missing them. They were a group determined to get Maya safe from false charges, and get the real culprit charged with them instead...

**TIME LEFT...**

**9 minutes... 51 seconds...**

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up again and again guys! Here we go, the REAL final stretch this time! Stay ready for the epic conclusion of...**

**TURNABOUT OF DECEPTION!**


	27. End of the Deception

**DISCLAIMER: Okay guys, sadly I must say this one last time. I... *sniff*... Do not own Ace Attorney or it's characters.**

**A/N: Okay guys... here we are. The conclusion! *Sniff* It makes me so sad. I just want to cry. I know you guys don't want this to end and neither do I! But... as a wise person once said. All things have an end... even good. *Cries***

**District Courtroom #2... 5:47pm...**

My mother had one hand on the desk. "Mr. Deseat, I have a question for you!"

He just smiled over to her. "Yes, what would that question be?"

"I am not accusing you of anything, however I would like to know how exactly we can have your word that you actually went to these places."

For a second, I saw his expression change, his hat was over his eyes and he wasn't smiling. However that changed quicker than it came on. He started digging in his pocket and tipped his hat to us when he got it out. "Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright, Your Honor, Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, this here is photographic evidence that I was everywhere that I said I was today."

The bailiff plugged the camera into the computer and put up each image. Looking at them I saw that they were all the places that he said they were at. But there was something strange about them... the weather. They all had clouds in them. It didn't even get cloudy that day until right after the show was actually supposed to end. I wasn't about to point that out though. Looking over to him I could see it in his expression. His smile was still on, but his eyes changed. They were taunting me. Almost as if they were saying, "Go ahead, point it out. Let's see what happens." But I wasn't about to fall for that.

The Judge nodded. "Is there anything wrong with these pictures?"

I could see it in my mothers eye. She had the pen pointed to her chin, she was thinking, but she knew not to do say anything.

"No," she said quietly. "There is nothing wrong with these pictures."

"Very well then, what about you Mr. Wright."

I started to sweat, I had no clue what to do from here. I had nothing! Slamming my head on the desk I was just about ready to give up. I had nothing, nothing at all...

_No! I can't give up! Not yet!_

I stood up, looking at the pictures one more time. I looked over to the camera and looked down. The dates on a few of the pictures were off!

_I can use that! I need to stall!_

The Judge looked at me. "You both currently have nine minutes left. Unless you both have nothing to say... then I guess I can conclude today." He lifted up the gavel, but I beat him to it.

"OBJECTION!"

I knew what I was doing, probably the wrong thing.

"Mr. Wright, you have something?"

I nodded. "Yes Your Honor. I'd like you to look at the dates."

I showed him the dates, he got wide eyed. "Mr. Deseat, I thought you said that these were the pictures of the day of the murder!"

Deseat nodded. "I...I thought they were. Is there a problem Your Honor?"

My mother slammed her desk with one hand, of course her pen right under it. "Mr. Deseat! I also saw it! These pictures, some of them are from that day, however some of them are from a different day! The ones of you jogging in the park across from the fair, eating lunch at your house and watching the tv, along with a few others, however some are off. Such as the one when you were at the shooting range!"

She brought up the picture of him at the shooting range. It was dated a month before the murder.

"Mr. Deseat," she shouted. "I demand that you tell us exactly where you were! Obviously not at the shooting range that day!"

Then for the first time, I really saw him sweat. Deseat started quickly looking around, squeezing his top hat as he did it. "B-but I was there!"

"Then prove it!"

"Th-that was the only way I could!"

"Then how can we take your word on-"

"OBJECTION!"

My mother got silent. "What is the objection about?"

I glared at her. "Remember mother, we are currently under a time limit, I wouldn't want us to _waste everybodies time_ by badgering the witness of his whereabouts. I say for now we have to take his word."

She shot back, but regained her balance. I guess her prosecutor blood caught up with her. But now I had to figure something out.

The Judge closed his eyes in thought. "Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright... seven minutes and forty eight seconds left... by my timer anyway."

I nodded. "Yes Your Honor. Mr. Deseat, I'd like to take this remaining time to ask you about one more thing."

He also regained his composure, I could see him go into his jacket pocket twiddling the detonator.

_This is it Phoenix. Your counting solely on the away team now. Time to come up with a gigantic bluff... one that could cost me my job._

"Mr. Deseat... tell us one more time about this gun. When you got it, whether you have a license or not... and why you had it with you in the first place."

He laughed. "Oh that again Mr. Wright? I guess I can tell you. After all..." his tone turned sinister for a split second as he said, "Your time... is about out."

**Time Remaining...**

**7 minutes... 09 seconds...**

**District Court: Defendant Lobby number 2... 5:54pm...**

One gaurd was standing on the side, blocking the door. He was staring at Mia in her short skirt.

She glared over to him. "Either you look away or I will have to hurt you."

Her glare scared him more than anything and obligingly, he looked away. No sooner than he did that, Edgeworth and the others ran in!

He ran up to the door but the guard blocked it. "No entry!"

Edgeworth's eyes went cold. "Either you let us in there or I'll deduct your pay by half!"

The guard shook his head. "No matter what the threat, His Honor ordered nobody is to return back into this room!"

Franziska hit her whip on the ground. "Let us in now! We have something that could change this hearing!"

Again, the guard shook his head. "No can do!"

She was about to whip him, when Lang walked up and held her back. "Hold on sis." He showed his badge. The guard got wide eyed. "Y-You're with!"

"That's right!" Lang yelled in a cocky tone. "Now if you don't move, I can officially have you fired!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it was the Judge's orders! When a court hearing is going on he has power over everybody, including you! I can't let you in!"

"Why you!"

Kay walked up and held Lang back from punching the guy. "No no, the man said we can't go in, so that means we can't go in."

"You..."

Kay smiled at the guard. "Sorry Mr. Guard sir, we'll be leaving now."

She dragged them all out of the Lobby and into the main hall. Edgeworth glared at her.

"Kay we don't have time for this we have to-"

She put her hand up and looked over to Lang. "Hey wolfy."

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about going through vents?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to need some muscle for this one, that gaurd is pretty big after all..."

"What are you planning?"

She adjusted her gloves. "Let's just say that some 'beforehand snooping' gave me some good routes around here."

**District Courtroom... 5:55 pm...**

**-My Gun-**

"I got that gun from an antique shop two years ago, the same day I got my permit to actually have one of them. It was October 20, 2000. I've used it at least once a month. Take good care of it two, as if it were my own child. Anyway, as you may see my trailer is actually connected to my truck, I have to hire somebody to carry around the tent. That gun goes with me everywhere, I basically live in it. I knew the rules so I tried to hide it. Didn't think anybody would actually find it."

**...**

The judge nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Wright you currently have three minutes. Can you make it?"

_Come on Phoenix think! Damn it! _I slammed on the desk _Nothing! Nothing at all! We're out of time! Damn it all!_

"HOLD IT!"

I looked over, my mother had he hand on the desk, she was still trying. "Mr. Deseat! Can you prove you have a permit!"

He started digging in his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of paper. His gun permits.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

_I have to keep trying! Just like her!_

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. "Mr. Deseat you still had the gun on the premises!"

He shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Wright but if you were paying any attention before you'd realize that I said I live in that trailer. The gun is with me at all times. I can't help it. I am very sorry for that."

The Judge slammed his gavel and everything got quiet. "Mr. and Mrs. Wright, you currently have two and a half minutes. The only thing I've seen since time started is the two of you trying to accuse another person of doing something. Either that or constantly badgering the witness. I have made my decision. Court will adjourn until-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because the vent cover fell to the ground, on top of it a girl with a key going through her hair in a skirt and pink shirt with a skirt. The judge glared.

"Young lady! What is the meaning of this!"

The girl rubbed under her nose. "I am Kay Faraday! The Great Thief Yatagarasu and-"

She was interrupted by a wolf looking man in a dragon jacket. He was holding two large briefcases "We don't have time for this!" He looked at the judge. "Your Honor! I am Agent Lang of Interpol."

The Judge nodded. "Why is an agent breaking into my court!"

"This isn't the time for questions! Your Honor there's something that you have to see!" He slammed the briefcases on the ground and opened them up. His Honor's eyes got wide.

"What are those?"

"This stuff here is known as C3. It's an outdated explosive, but still very very powerful. According to sources these were planted in two locations. Some were at that clinic, and the rest were here."

Everybody started getting loud the judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! What does this have to do with this case Agent Lang?"

I smiled, I looked over to my mother, she was smiling too, then I looked over to Deseat. He began to seat holding his hat over his eyes. I pointed over to the Judge. "Your Honor!"

"What is it Mr. Wright?"

"These bombs were placed here by this man!"

My mother pointed over to Deseat. "Mr. Ace A. Deseat!"

Then it all got quiet. The judge slammed his gavel. "I will not take false accusations in my court! Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright, your time has run out. Also you will both be held in contempt of court for accusing Mr. Deseat of something that you have no proof of! This is my final decis-"

"NOT SO FAST!"

"Agent Lang my mind has been made up."

The wolf man took off his sunglasses, my heart started beating quickly. I have no clue what he was doing, but it was obvious that he was on our side.

"Your Honor," he said smiling. "Just a few more minutes of your time. That's all we need. Also I demand you put these bombs on the court record."

The judge thought it over for a few seconds then nodded. "Fine... however this is the absolute last time. You have five minutes to tell me. Agent Lang, Ms. Faraday I believe you said your name was, you both will be put in contempt of court."

Lang nodded and grabbed ahold of the girls shoulders. There was something strange. "Fine with me," he said, his smile wiped off his face. "But there's one more thing I forgot to mention. A final witness."

"Who exactly is that?"

"He is an officer working under the Detective Gumshoe I believe. His name is Johnson L. Saver, a fake name. He'll explain the rest."

The judge nodded. "Bring him in."

I was surprised. _Officer Saver... that was a fake name? What's going on?_

A few seconds later I saw him, Johnson. The judge looked over to him. "Mr. Saver I believe?"

"My real last name is Saver... but my adopted last name is Deseat."

The judges eyes got wide. "Explain how all of this is possible, tell us everything that you need to tell."

Johnson nodded. I looked over to see if I could spot Deseat. He was nowhere to be found. _He knew those were his bombs. Did he manage to get away?_

**-The Whole Truth-**

"My Real name is Johnson Deseat, I was adopted by Ace Deseat and his wife when I was still a child. For years he had put me up to all of his schemes. Ace Deseat, just as his name implies, is a very deceitful man. For years he had me doing all kinds of jobs for him. The latest job was the one where I was to put those bombs all over the Hottie Clinic. The plan was to get Maya in jail." He looked down and put his hat on which covered his eyes from everyone. "He wanted revenge for the death of his wife from a case a few years back that involved the Feys." His shoulders began to shake. "I didn't want to do this, but a few years back I found my real parents. That man took them hostage somewhere forcing me to do this or else. That was a also a few years back. I went undercover as an officer in order to hide evidence involving the Deseat's from everybody. He would do absolutly anything to make sure this plan worked. I do mean anything. Like I said, the bombs, they were all his idea. All of it."

**...**

"Mr. Wright... I am so sorry for this betrayl. I know you trusted Maya to me and I let you down. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help it, this man. This whole time he had betrayed me, but I just couldn't get myself to hate him. "It's okay Johnson. It's all fine."

Maya walked in and stood next to me at the Defendents bench, Mia right behind her. I saw Edgeworth and Franziska go up and sit in a chair with the spectators.

The judge looked at Johnson. "How is it possible you are an adopted son if you are currenlty twenty nine years of age."

Johnson kept his head down. He tried to explain about Deseat's powers, but it just got the judge more confused.

"Mr. Saver" the judge said quietly. "I have grown tired today. I would like to wrap this up quickly. So tell me now, how can you prove everything that you just said."

Johnson had a backpack with him, he reached into it and threw out a few papers. "Your Honor, these papers range anywhere from last year, to one hundred years ago."

The bailiff brought them up and the judge looked at them. I saw him pick up the oldest looking one, his eyes had gotten wide. "Th-the man in this photo!" he stammered. "It looks... It looks just like-"

Johnson nodded slightly. "That is him. Ace A. Deseat. Your honor, I have one more thing I'd like to show you that proves this whole scheme."

"What is that young man?"

He took out a tape recorder from his pocket, it was kind of old looking. "I'd like you to listen to a part of this. I already have it fast-forwarded to the part that I was looking for."

The bailiff put the recorder on a speaker and pressed play. I saw my mother, her arms crossed and eyes closed in thought. I just stared at my desk, and listened to what we heard.

First we heard Deseat. "You hear me you ingrateful boy! If you don't do this job I gaurantee you that your parents will end up dead!"

Everyone in the court had become wide eyed at that. I could just pick up some whispers from a few people.

"That's definitly his voice."

"But it sounds so evil. Is that really the same one?"

"Yeah, he's the only person I've ever heard who could have a voice that sounds that way."

Then we heard Johnson's voice from the recording. They were both talking. "I already told you! I don't want anything to do with you! Just let them go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I have them in a place that the only I know. I'll tell you this much. It's in the United States. The country where the plan must commence."

There was silence for a second, then there was a click of a gun, a few seconds later there was a boom. I saw Lotta stand up from the audience.

"That's the same shot I heard that day!"

She quickly sat back down, the recording continued with Deseat's voice. "Okay I'll give you a choice... either help me obliterate those Fey's... or not only will I put the cap-shot through your skull, I'll put it through your loving parent's skulls as well. What do you say?"

The last thing we heard was Johnson's voice saying, "F-fine... just don't hurt them."

The recording ended there, the judge opened his eyes and looked over to Johnson. "That was definitly his voice. There is no doubt about that. But it said nothing about these bombs."

Johnson looked up. "Your Honor if I may there's one more thing I'd like to show you."

The judge nodded. "Very well, but this will be the last piece of evidence that I want to hear about."

He walked over to the briefcases and grabbed some of the C3. Flipping some of them over he eyed it, then showed that piece to the court. On it was a yellow symbol of a D with a snake going through it. The judge got wide eyed.

"What is that!"

Johnson answered sadly. "This is the symbol of the Deseat's! We all know that a serpant is usually shown for deceit. That is him." He lifted up his left sleeve, revealing the same thing tattooed on his arm. "The same thing is this proof enough?"

The judge became wide eyed. I saw it, this was the closing point. "Th-then," the judge stammered, "Mrs. Wright, Mr. Wright, the reason the two of you had kept stalling was..."

I nodded. "Yes Your Honor, we stalled because we knew the situation. Everybody here and at the clinic could have died if it wasn't for our actions. It was because Deseat wanted us to find Maya guilty of something that wasn't her fault."

Johnson put the bomb down. "Your Honor, the Deseat's have an ability that lets them directly talk to spirits. He and his wife had planned this for years."

The judge nodded. "After everything that happened today, I'll believe anything. All right then. Ms. Fey, if you would please step up to the witness stand."

Maya stepped up, Johnson was escorted outside the room. The judge closed his eyes in thought for a few minutes, finally he opened them up and had a calm look about him.

_I wonder what that's about._

He nodded. "There is so much that has happened in this two day span. Much new evidence has been seen. A conspiracy unwrapped. I have come up with my verdict. Ms. Maya Fey, you are found..."

_**NOT GUILTY**_

As usual the crowd cheered, however all was not finished. I looked around. "Your Honor! Deseat!"

The judge looked around. "What! What he's not here! He escaped."

Then out of nowhere a an officer busted into the courtroom.

"Your Honor! It's Detective Gumshoe! He's fighting against the Deseat man outside the courthouse!"

My mother ran out, and I followed her. I heard the officer say one more thing before I left the courtroom.

"He's got a gun!"

_Gumshoe! You had better be careful!_

**District Courthouse: Parking Lot... 6:08 pm...**

A few minutes later, Edgeworth, My mother, Franziska, Maya, and Mia were all standing outside. We saw Gumshoe trying to restrain Deseat.

"Get off of you scruffy Detective!" Deseat yelled.

Gumshoe grabbed a hold of the hand with the gun. "Sorry pal, but I've already been shot once today! I'm not going to get shot again!" He got a hold of the gun and threw it out. Gumshoe cuffed him. "Ace A. Deseat, you are under arrest."

Maya started to cheer. "Good job Gumshoe!"

Franziska even slightly applauded him. "Good job Detective, I guess even you can do things right every now and then."

Edgeworth smirked a bit. "I guess I'll give you a bigger pay raise then expected. I'll even pay the hospital bill."

Gumshoe smiled. "Really! Thanks Mr. Edgeworth!"

I stood their smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt as if I hadn't been able to breath for a lifetime. _Now... its finally over. All of it._

My mother walked up and showed her badge to Deseat, grabbing him from Gumshoes grip. "Ace A. Deseat, you are wanted for conspiracy against the Feys, accounts of manslaughter, withholding evidence from a court of law, and numerous other charges."

Deseat started to fight back, but managed to get out of her grip, and began running off. "No! This isn't over yet! It's not! I get the last word!" He bent over and grabbed something from his pocket. It was the detonator. "Those bombs are still inside that building! I can still blow everything up!"

I yelled over to him. "Deseat those bombs are diffused! They won't blow up!"

"You want can't be too sure of that! I have a remote placed inside each one of those C3 just incase they diffused the main wire! I planned ahead!"

_Dammit! He has us again! Damn!_

There was a bright flash of light, then I looked over to Maya, but it wasn't Maya... I stuttered for a second.

"You... you're..."

The woman in Maya's body nodded. "I am Monica Deseat." She looked over to Ace. "Ace Deseat, that's enough."

He looked over to her. "Monica! You of all people should know that they deserve this! They split us apart! They did this to you!"

She shook her head slightly. "Ace, I went ahead with this plan because that's what I thought as well. However I've been by your side and watched this case unfold. I even left at times to watch over those that defused the bombs at the clinic. It was that that had made me realize the bonds these people have. I no longer wanted to break these bonds they held. Or it would just be a repeat of us. I don't want that. Just stop and turn yourself in."

He shook his head, trying to get out of the cuffs. "I will never give up on this... never!"

All I could do was stand there, frozen, but Monica, she walked up, took the detonator and slapped him across the face. "That's enough." she scolded. "Ace... this is the last you'll hear of me. Just let it go. Goodbye."

"No wait! Don't go!"

Monica smashed the detonator and walked back towards me. "Ace A. Deseat... karma goes around. Just as it did me. It's as the saying goes, what goes around come around. For you it just came around. Your fatal mistake is that you just thought that these people would bow down to your every whim like they always do. But they didn't They're bond of friendship is stronger than that of anything I've ever seen! Even the red headed photographer and that idiot in the orange jacket. They may not know it, but it's thanks to them that this is all happening. The witnesses were a big help in this. As it should be. As for Johnson... you and he have a lot of talking to get through. Like explaining where his parents are hidden. Goodbye."

With that she left Maya's body, I caught her to make sure she didn't fall over. My mother picked up Deseat and escorted him into a police car. She looked at me and smiled.

"Phoenix," she said.

I looked over to her. "Yes... mother?"

"You've found yourself a great set of friends. Never lose sight of that. And remember... Two Wrongs don't make a right..."

I finished the sentence. "But likewise, Two Wrights and reveal the Wrong."

I saw a tear fall from her eyes, she wiped it away and got into the car, driving off towards the precinct. That was the last time I saw her.

**Gatewater Hotel: Resturaunt... 9:30 pm...**

Maya managed to stuff down her tenth burger, and she was going for an eleventh.

"Maya," I said, "Don't you ever get tired of just burgers?"

She shook her head and smiled up at me. "Of course not!" she shouted happily. "Especially when they're juicy like this one!"

_Great..._

Pearl looked up at me. "Hey Mr. Nick, where's your mother?"

I looked down and picked the small girl up placing her on my lap. "She had some business to run Pearls."

Maya smiled at Pearls. "Oh Pearly! I watched those DVD's you gave me! Thanks! They were great!"

"Your welcome! Oh Mr. Nick, are you and Mystic Maya going to plan your wedding now?"

She smiled sweetly when she said that and I almost jumped off the chair if it wasn't for her being there. "P-Pearls! I... um... I... uh..."

Maya blushed. "Pearly! Nick and I are just friends!"

Fortunatly that little bit broke up when Gumshoe and Edgeworth walked by back to our table from the buffet.

"I can't believe how great this food is!" Gumshoe shouted. "Thanks Mr. Edgeworth!"

He chuckled a bit. "No problem. If a subordinate does good, then they deserve a reward every now and then."

Franziska walked sat down. "Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"Ms. von Karma."

She handed me a piece of paper. "Here, its from your mother."

I read the note, then put it in my pocket, tearing up a bit. Then of course Larry had to come by and knock me on the back of the head. "Oh sorry bout that Nick!"

"Ow... It's fine Larry."

Then Lotta walked up with the other two, Lang and Kay. Those two introduced themselves to me. Lang came up.

"Well," Lang said. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright. But I got to get going."

Edgeworth smirked. "Why not stay for just a few minutes anyway."

"Why would I do that?"

"In about five seconds you'll know."

As usual, he was right. Lotta pulled out her camera. "All right everybody get together for the picture!"

And right on cue, we did so. Lotta got the camera ready, when a man came up behind her, it was that same guy I ran into in the courthouse.

I saw Edgeworth smirk a little. The man whispered to Lotta who laughed and said. "Well shucks, if ya insist!" She ran over and stood right next to Larry. The man adjusted the camera.

"All right," he said in a very gentlemanly like way, "If you are all prepared?"

I smiled, but looked over to Maya, she was using my objection pose, so was Pearl. I looked around, everybody had the pose, even Lang, though his was a little different. Maya looked up to me.

"Come on Nick," she laughed, "You know you want to."

I sighed and pointed over to the camera myself. The man moved the camera over to the side. "Everyone look over here please," he said. We did so, but pointed in the direction we started with. "All right... on 3. 1...2...3!"

Then at the same time we all shouted... _**"OBJECTION!"**_

**Fanfic Writer...**

**Naea Urahara**

**Inspiration...**

**Ace Attorney Series**

Maya smiled at me. "Thanks again Nick! You know... for... saving me." She looked down and blushed a bit. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you... um..." She looked up at me smiling that big beautiful smile of her. "Thanks again, for being my friend!"

**OC Creation...**

**When I first started this a few months back**

Lotta smiled big. "So ya managed to do it again eh City Boy? I'm glad that guy got that picture! It came out really great! But then there was that image again... just like the first one. Wonder what that's about. Oh yeah and is your ma always that dang creepy!"

**Ownership of Original series goes to...**

**CAPCOM**

Gumshoe laughed a little. "Yeah, I admit that shot I took hurt pretty bad. But compared to the stomach ache I got from eating all that delicious food! It was worth it pal! Oh yeah, I haven't seen your mother at the precinct. Did she say anything to you? I haven't seen that creepy wolf Agent either.

**My OA's (Original Area's)**

**Naea Urahara (Inspiration of the tent by Turnabout Big Top.)**

Pearls had her hands to her face again. "I can't believe it! You and Mystic Maya just get closer and closer together! One day the two of you will get married! Yay! I know the best place for a honeymoon too!"

**Original Story...**

**Written by Naea Urahara (Took me several months to think of this after the first game.)**

Edgeworth smirked. "So Wright, that was the most dangerous situation we've ever been put in. Just try not to do it again." He shook his head. "That's most likely not gonna happen though."

**Script...**

**There's a script?**

Larry gave a thumbs up. "You know Nick I still say that Maya girl is kinda cute! What do you say to hooking me up! Come on buddy!"

**Plotline...**

**Go read it again in order to know the plotline.**

That girl, Kay I believe her name was ran up to me. "Hey! Mr. Wright, right? Anyway have you seen Mr. Edgeworth! I forgot I had to take a picture! But he ran away before I could even get him to do it! Aw man!"

**Number of Disclaimers...**

**Alot.**

Franziska whipped the ground. "Mr. Phoenix Wright! Don't get me wrong, the only reason I helped you and that girl was just because I wanted to see that vile man put in jail! That's it! Next time we see each other in court I promise you, that'll be it! I will win!"

**Special Thanks...**

**To all my readers!**

The man that worked the camera walked by me. "Who am I you ask? Let's just say we know each other from somewhere and leave it at that. Goodbye."

**Lang's Quotes...**

**Credit goes mostly to Karai Natsume. Thanks Karai!**

I saw Lang at the airport not too much longer after that. "Oh hey there Mr. Wright. Don't get me wrong. I guess I oughtta thank you for helping apprehend that Deseat man. Interpol's been after him for years. Well I got a plane to catch. Maybe we'll see each other again. Lang Zi says: 'No matter what happens, if the pack gets separated, they are destined to meet again.' See ya Mr. Wright."

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Ace Attorney, it's characters, game elements, or anything else that comes from those games. It is truly made and owned by Capcom.**

**...**

**Wright Anything Agency... 9 years later... 6:15pm...**

My daughter came up to me and sat on the couch next to me. I was reading an article in the paper. Apparantly Saver was reunited with his parents thanks to Interpol. Trucy started to tug at my shirt.

"Daddy! You come on! You promised we would go out to dinner tonight! Polly's already ready!"

My intern I guess you could call it, Apollo Justice, came out in his usual red suit wearing a black jacket. "Mr. Wright, the reservations are made. If we're not there in the next hour we're out two hundred dollars."

I stood up, still wearing my blue beanie and hoodie. "Actually, I cancelled those reservations."

Apollo shot back. "Mr. Wright! That was my-"

I handed him two hundred dollars. "This is yours actually. I got a refund and said it was a mistake."

Trucy pouted. "Then what are we going to do for dinner?"

I walked over and got out some pictures from my safe. "Apollo, order some pizza. I think it's about time I told you both about some stuff... starting... with _her_."

**Final Authors Note: Thank you all so much! I thank all of you for keeping with this story! It was a good long run filled with many issues but in the end we finally got to the end. Until next time readers the only thing I ask is just to keep reading! Good luck out there you guys! Naea Urahara... out!**


End file.
